Broken: A Genies and Jinxes Mini Story
by PirateWizardThief
Summary: Alaric's past was forgotten when he was brought in with Aladdin, but one night things turn for the worst as a face from his past shows up unexpectedly. As things happen to Alaric will a face from Genie's past and one from Iago's interfere as well? Can these heroes ever catch a break? And will things ever be the same and can they face their fears?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everybody this is another fic of Genies and Jinxes, but this comes someplace in between the series and the third Aladdin movie. I decided to let it out early, since it is sorta like the series in that it is another adventure that they go through, though this one is slightly sad and a bit depressing. Just a warning. If you are wondering when exactly this takes place...well I'm not realy sure myself. Most of the episodes of Aladdin were jumbled and a few were jumping years, so I'm pulling a Disney here and just tossing it in. **

**Disclaimer: I ownly own the plot and my character, Alaric. Wish I owned Genie and Iago, but sadly I do not.**

* * *

**Broken:**

**Chapter 1: Guess Who Came To Dinner**

It was late afternoon and the people of Agrabah were putting their wares up for the night. If one were close enough to the palace they would hear two loud laughs bouncing off the walls. And if one were to look over the wall they would see two figures running about in the palace garden. One was a young boy of eleven and the other was a blue genie that was wearing a strange outfit…

"Alaric, catch!" Genie tossed the ball in my direction. I jumped up and grabbed it at the same time another Genie tackled me. Iago screeched as we almost smacked into him, sitting on chair, where he had been trying to catch the last rays of sunlight for a tan. We had been playing football for hours now and Iago was trying his hardest to ignore us. Al and Jaz had went a small trip together for some alone time, leaving us to have the whole day together, they'd probably be home soon.

"Watch it will ya!" Iago snarled and with wide grins Genie and I ran into him on purpose, hitting the ground with a thud. Iago scowled and tried to get out from under us. "Get off me!" I laughed and moved my arm so he could escape. He slipped out from under me with a growl and went skywards.

"You guys are a bunch of loons!" he screeched, flying back into the palace. After he left Genie snickered and then I held up the football in triumph.

"I got it! That means I win!"

"Aww." Genie pouted and then he gave me a sly look, causing me to arch an eyebrow. Before I could ask what he was looking at he shoved me, starting to tickle me. I tried to keep a grip on the ball but I was laughing too hard and finally let it drop to the ground. Genie stopped as soon as it bounced off the ground and grinned widely.

"I win!" he yelled loudly, giving me a smug smile, and grabbed the football. I stopped laughing and sat up with a fake frown.

"Hey! No cheating!" I said and Genie stuck his tongue out at me. I almost laughed even though I was supposed to be mad.

"Finders Keepers!" he shouted and I stuck my lip out and pouted. Genie frowned playfully. "Don't you try that on me, kiddo. It won't work." He turned his head in a snooty gesture and so I started to whine, knowing he'd give in eventually. Finally he turned his head to look at me. "Aww, not with the eyes! No…." he called out dramatically and then he gave in. "Oh alright." I laughed and he did too ruffling my hair and I hugged him.

"Genie?"

"Yes?" I frowned a little at him wondering if I should ask him my question or not.

"Do you-"

"Boys!" Someone called and we paused, looking towards the palace. "I believe it's time for dinner!" Up towards the garden steps leading into the palace we saw the Sultan smiling and waving at us.

"Coming!" We shouted at the same time. I let the unspoken question go, not really caring if I had asked it or not.

"We'll talk later." Genie said and ruffled my hair again and then he shoved me back onto the ground as he stood. I hit the ground and looked up at him as he grinned smugly.

"Beat you there!" he shouted as I sat there in shock. Then I quickly recovered.

"No fair!" I laughed and I jumped up to catch him. Abu ran out from where ever he had been and jumped onto my shoulder as I got to the steps chattering in my ear as Genie turned around to grin.

"What took ya so long?" he asked teasingly and I pretended to look offended. I stuck my nose in the air and stalked past him as Abu chattered at him snootily. I almost laughed then, but a smile went across my face anyways.

"Hey!" He shouted at us as we got down the hall past him. I laughed and stopped to look at him as he came up beside me, tossing an arm around me. He grinned back down at me. Abu snickered too and Genie shook his head at us.

"Hey!" Iago hollered from down the hall. "Hurry up! Some of us want to eat on time!" Genie snorted.

"As if he wouldn't eat before we got in there." Abu chattered 'oh, brother' as I grinned.

"I heard that Blue-boy!" We snickered louder and went into the dining hall. Genie and I sat on one side of the Sultan and Abu and Iago sat across from us.

"It's about time!" Iago snapped when we sat down. "I'm starving." I looked at the empty vine of grapes on Iago's plate and grinned.

"Oh, really? Then where did those grapes go?" He scowled at me and I threw a leftover grape at him.

"Cut that out! So I ate some, sue me!"

"We wouldn't get much money if we did that." Genie muttered and Iago narrowed his eyes.

"Hardy-har, that was so funny." We laughed at him and eventually he smiled just a little.

A little later, the Sultan was telling us about his visit to Getzistan. The sultan there, Pasta al Dente, was thrilled that he had come to visit. As he was telling us about the Getzistan's newest casino, which Iago was glad of, Rasoul appeared in the doorway.

"Your highness?" he asked and we all looked at him. He was standing there with a strange expression.

"Yes, Rasoul?" The burly guard got a very uncomfortable look about him and Genie and I exchanged glances.

"There-there is a woman here who says he needs to speak with you." The Sultan frowned slightly and Genie and I looked at each other again. Could this be a trick? Who would be here at this time?

"Who is she?" I asked before the Sultan could, purely out of curiosity, and Rasoul made a very strange face and winced when I spoke. Now I was really worried, usually Rasoul ignored me and Al. Something wasn't right.

"Rasoul?" The Sultan prompted. "What did she say she wanted?" He looked at me before looking at the Sultan again and the one glance scared me. What has Rasoul acting like this?

"She said…." He seemed reluctant to finish and I suddenly got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Iago and Abu were in shock too.

"Yes?" The Sultan prompted and the guard swallowed.

"He said that-that she was the boy's…." he looked at me then. "…mother." My fork dropped onto the plate and everyone went quiet. Some of the servants stopped cleaning in shock. Iago's jaw dropped as did Abu's. I didn't dare look at Genie.

"Wha-what?" I asked quietly and Rasoul shifted uncomfortably. "What are you talking about?"

"She is out in the hall, she wishes to have an audience with you." Rasoul said stiffly, ignoring me on purpose.

"Oh, well, um, send her in then, I suppose." The Sultan stuttered bewildered. Genie put a hand on my shoulder to keep me from running as Rasoul nodded and went out the door. I didn't realize until Genie patted me that I had been shaking.

"Genie, I don't want her here." I said and he looked down at me sympathetically, his dark eyes boring into mine. "I don't want to see her." I almost pleaded as if that would make her go away. _Why was this happening? Was it really her? What does she want?_

"Let's just see what she wants." He said softly, but I could tell he wasn't too thrilled either. I avoided looking at Iago. It hadn't been that long ago that I told him my whole story. He'd been shocked of course but he, I think, understood me a little better and I knew without looking that he was just as nervous as I was.

A few seconds later the door opened again and…she entered. She was just as I remembered her. Her long wavy golden hair swept passed her shoulders and down to the middle of her back. Her blue eyes, that matched mine, were focused solely on me. She came fully into the room her long cerulean dress sweeping the floor and Genie gave my shoulder a squeeze as I let in a shaky breath. My mother.

"Your highness." She said smoothly bowing politely, looking almost regal. She always did hold herself like that. I had forgotten. "I am sorry to disturb your meal." Something like fear churned my stomach and I wanted badly to wake up from this nightmare.

"Oh, not at all my dear. Come in and have a seat!" Sultan said, looking briefly at me and Genie, she stood back upright and came to sit at the table across from me. Iago and Abu had long ago moved off to sit further down the table. I blinked several times and she looked me up and down before nodding once and turning to the Sultan. Genie shifted in his seat and when I looked at him, his eyes were locked on my mother, more angry than curious. He caught my gaze and stared at me trying to decipher what I was feeling, which was dread. He gave me a reassuring, tight lipped smile before glancing back up at my mother who sat in her perfect manner, her golden head bobbling.

"I know that this must be quite a shock to all of you." she said finally, trying to make eye contact with me and I nodded numbly. _You could say that again._

"Well, yes." The Sultan said, giving me a look that all I could do was blink in response too. "We had no idea that you were coming."

"Neither did I." I muttered lowly, poking at the table with a slight frown and Genie patted me reassuringly. When I looked back up she was eyeing me with remorse and I frowned deeper. _I wasn't giving in that easy! She left me! I want her to go away!_

"So, where were you all these years?"Genie asked suddenly getting a very protective tone. "You decide to come back to do more damage?" She only smiled apologetically, not taking her eyes on me and I clutched at Genie's arm, trying to calm him down.

"No, of course not." She said as if someone had slapped her. "I can see that we are going to disagree on quite a lot."

"Yeah, I suppose we are." Genie snapped at her and I poked his arm trying to calm him down. He was extremely furious I could tell.

"Now, Genie," the Sultan reprimanded softly, but I could tell he wasn't too comfortable either. "Let the boy's mother speak. I'm sure she came for an important reason." Genie only frowned more and tucked an arm around me. Mother looked at the arm that went around my shoulders and something like anger flickered across her face, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared. So I wasn't really sure what I had seen.

"My name is Alana, your highness." She said and the Sultan gave her a warm smile.

"Miss Alana, please take my sincerest apologies. We are all very protective of young Alaric." She smiled again before inclining her head.

"I can see that but please, allow me to explain why I'm here." She started and Genie only nodded once. "I-I just wanted to see you. I know I have no right to interfere in your life now, but I had to see you." She reached across the table and took my hand. "Love, what I did-I can understand if you never want to see me again. But all I'm here for is to see you. To visit just a while and you don't have to leave here or go anywhere. I just want the opportunity to get to know you again. I…am ashamed of what I did to you." She addressed me directly seemingly ignoring those around her. "No words could tell you how sorry I am that I abandoned you. But you must hear me out."

"How did you find me?" I asked quietly and she sighed. Then she cleared her throat before sitting up as straight as she could, then spoke in a clear tone.

"I was in Burkistania a few weeks ago and there I saw a picture in our old home…I instantly knew it was you that had drawn it. So, I asked around and found that you had been there recently, with some friends." She smiled warmly at Genie and then at me. I looked up at Genie, whose face was unreadable.

"So, you're just here to visit?" I said and she nodded.

"That's all. I want to put the past behind us in the short time I'm here. Will you at least let me get to know you again?" I fiddled with the table top then, thinking about what she was telling me.

"Alaric?" The Sultan asked, he wanted to know the answer. But luckily I didn't have to answer right then, for I heard familiar voices.

"Hey, Alaric we're home!" I jumped as Aladdin and Jasmine came into the room holding hands, Carpet floating behind them looking a little tired. The couple came in smiling; obviously they had a good time on their trip together. Al and Jasmine looked around the room at us and as they saw all our expressions, the smiles went off their faces slowly.

"Rick?" Al asked in concern but I could find my voice to speak. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

"Father?" Jasmine asked, but the Sultan could only shake his head, still too stunned to speak.

"Who are you?" Al asked my mother coming to stand behind me. He put his hands on my shoulders and I felt a little better knowing he was there.

"Al, this is Alaric's mother…" Genie spoke, indicating her to tell her name and my mother smiled at Aladdin.

"Alana." She said smoothly taking the hint. She was always good at that. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Aladdin. I have heard many things about you." She then looked at Jaz. "Princess Jasmine, I have heard rumors of your beauty, they were right." Jasmine smiled a tight lipped smile and my mother realized that everyone was waiting to hear what she wanted. She never seemed to be nervous and yet her eyes flickered to everyone in the room, obviously feeling all the emotions that were aimed at her.

"Why are you here?" Aladdin asked coolly, not liking this at all.

"I was just asking, my son, if he would allow me to visit with him, if you all don't mind. I want to be able to tell him I am truly sorry for what I did. I just want the time to get to know my son." They all looked at me then waiting for an answer and I instantly looked at the table top. Genie put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him.

"Maybe it'll do you some good. You'll finally get the answers you want." He said quietly and I looked at Al. He was watching my expression and searching my face for something that I wasn't sure of. He gave a small reassuring smile then and so I finally nodded.

"Okay." I said aloud and my mother smiled warmly.

"Thank you. May I come by tomorrow morning?" She asked the Sultan and he gave a wide grin.

"Of course. You may visit at anytime as long as Alaric wishes to see you." he gave me a pointed look, confirming that I'd have to make the final decision. I nodded, unable to say anything. He then gave mother a nod himself and she rose from the table.

"I must go now, I'm a little tired and I'm sure that you all are. Goodnight, love." She said to me and I again found that I couldn't talk so I just nodded.

"I'll walk you to the door." Al said and she smiled at him.

"Thank you." she walked out of the room then and I felt something in me burst. It was odd seeing her again and all the mixed feelings I was getting my stomach flop and I suddenly felt me sick.

"Short man, are you alright?" Genie asked quietly and I wasn't sure. I looked at him and he smiled a little putting a hand on my shoulder. "It's going to be okay, kiddo."

"I-I'm going to bed." I got and left quickly unable to wrap my head around what had just happened.

* * *

Aladdin walked down the hall beside Alaric's mother. It was odd to see the woman who had caused Alaric to live the life he had just walk down beside him. Everything that Alaric had told about her was right and yet wrong too, for he saw none of whatever Alaric had seen all those years ago when she had left him.

"There's something that I don't understand." He said after a few minutes. She looked at him then. "How could you do it? How could you part with your only child? For just some guy?"

"Husam, was a very charismatic man. When I first met him, I was younger and wanted more than anything to be free and he promised to give it. I was young, oh so young, Aladdin. I wasn't ready to be a mother. I know it seems wrong and harsh and it was. But had my husband lived, I would have bared it, I could have done it. But living alone rising a child…I just couldn't handle it. Try to understand. I am…not as well off as I had dreamed but I have learned to take my mistakes and try to right them. That is all I wish to do." Aladdin could see the serenity in her eyes that matched Alaric's perfectly and he gave a nod.

"I suppose I can see it your way. But just please, whatever it is you're here to do, please don't hurt my brother more than you already have. I have cared for him for three and half years and I'm not willing to put him through anything like he already has been." Alana gave a small nod.

"I understand, Aladdin." She said, by then they had reached the doors to the palace. "Goodnight." She said and he gave her a small smile.

"Goodnight." She left then, leaving Aladdin to ponder all she had said. To him, she seemed nice enough and yet…there seemed to be something off about her. Shaking his head, he went back up the hall and entered the dining hall, only to find that his brother was gone.

"Where's Rick?" He asked and Jasmine smiled grimly.

"He went to bed. I can only imagine what he's thinking right now. After all, he hasn't seen her in years and probably never even thought of her until now. He must be in shock." Aladdin sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You know, I've always figured that she'd show back up eventually. Just not so soon." Aladdin sat next to Jasmine and intertwined their hands. He and she both hoped that things would settle down soon enough, but both knew that Alaric had a long way to go before he could be alright from this and hopefully put it behind him for good.

Genie all the while had remained quiet and Iago noticed. It wasn't the first time that Genie had reacted that way to anyone speaking to Alaric and the parrot was sure that Genie wasn't at all happy to see the lady. Though, he would never say it aloud to Genie, Iago actually thought that he seemed to be a father to Alaric already. Now though, it seemed that Genie was going to have to compete for Alaric's attention.

The kid himself didn't look very happy, but how long would it be before he started to like having her around? Was he going to lose his best friend, the only one in the palace that would stick up for him no matter what? And although she swore that she was here to visit only, Iago got a bad feeling in the pit of stomach that it wouldn't be long before she asked to keep him. Iago didn't know it at the time, but Genie was feeling exactly as the parrot was thinking and he too was wondering the same. Was he going to lose his short man?

* * *

**So, read, review, and all that jazz! Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I'm attempting to get my next chap out on The Series, so don't worry I'm working on it. **

_**Pokemonsora01: Yeah, I had it planned that she'd show back up. Perhaps she has something up her sleeve? Dun Dun Dun. lol sorry I'm hyper today**_

_**Blackmoondragon1415: Yeah, I totally agree with you on all that and well, yeah she's got blonde, but she isn't really from there. Alaric isn't as dark as they are. He is more of a light tan anyway so he and she both wouldn't be native to Arabia.**_

_**Rollingbell: Thx! Yeah she is gonna mess stuff up between them all. Poor Rick!**_

* * *

**Broken:**

**Chapter 2: Worries**

Alaric turned over in his bed, eyes wide awake. He had been lying there for hours unable to shut his eyes. It couldn't be true, she couldn't be back. Alaric didn't understand it. But there she had been all the same. He was sure that she was gone and didn't want him anymore. So why was she here now?

"Alaric?" He looked over to see Genie looking at him from across the room, worry etched on his face. "Kid, what are you doing awake?"

"I can't sleep." He said quietly and turned his gaze back to the balcony. A second later he felt Genie sit on the bed. Genie watched Alaric's face for a moment and saw tears came to his eyes that he had been trying to hold back. As a tear fell down his face, Genie instantly embraced him. He knew that had been coming.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Genie pulled Alaric into his chest as the boy let out a strangled sob. "Easy, kiddo. It's alright."

"I'm just so mixed up, Genie. I don't know what to do or how to act around her." He held onto Genie, just needing someone there and Genie cradled him. "Please, tell me what to do." He said his voice slightly muffled by Genie's chest.

"I don't know what to tell you, short man." He said softly. "But, you listen-" he tilted Alaric's chin and made the boy look at him. "-you listen shortie, I promise that it will be okay."

"Do you really think so?" Alaric's eyes searched Genie's for a moment and Genie smiled, knowing that he had to tell him the truth.

"Yes, I do. It's hard to understand why she's here. But I really think that this is for the best." Alaric didn't say anything but as Genie hugged Alaric to him again the boy let out a long sigh. "I know it's tough to see her again, but I really think that maybe this will finally be a way for you to get the answers that you want to all those questions about your past." He spoke quietly, trying to push back the slight jealous feelings that were bubbling up. He had to remain neutral for Alaric's sake. Alaric let out a sigh and Genie pulled him closer.

"…Night, Genie." He said, already slightly asleep.

"Goodnight, short man." Genie said once the boy was fast asleep. Genie sighed and tucked his arms behind his head deep in thought. Alana had certainly come out of nowhere and it seemed slightly suspicious but Genie had to admit, if he had seen a sign that his kid was alive somewhere he'd want to find him too. Not that he would ever leave the kid to begin with. Genie smirked a little as he remembered Alaric's jealous look that he had gotten when he was about to leave to see the world.

"_What is it?" he had asked seeing the frown on Alaric's face._

"_What if you find some other kid? What if you forget all about me?"_

Still smirking, Genie then noticed that someone else was in the room.

Iago had been in the room through the whole thing and though it pained him to see Alaric hurting like this he couldn't deny that something about this whole thing was off. Something about that lady scared him, but he wasn't sure what it was. Genie saw Iago looking at him and though his face was unreadable, Genie could read Iago's expression.

"Don't worry so much, Bird-man." He murmured. "It's just a visit after all."

"Yeah, you just keep tellin' yourself that." Iago muttered back before flying up to his bed that hung down from the ceiling. Genie glared at the parrot as Iago made himself comfortable, and once he was done, Genie slid out from under Alaric and sat up straighter.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothin', never mind. Forget I said it." Iago said in a slightly offended tone, sliding under his blanket and shutting his eyes. Genie continued to glare at the parrot until Iago felt his gaze and opened an eye. "What?"

"You if have something to say then say it." Genie snapped quietly and Alaric shifted in his sleep. Iago watched Alaric for several seconds before responding.

"I don't see how you and Al can just accept that lady like that. I mean, hello! Does it not seem odd to you that she showed up uninvited and just happened to know where to find 'Laric?" Genie pondered what Iago was saying, but he decided to dismiss it. Iago often got worked up about things and he was usually wrong.

"Give her a chance, Iago. Besides, Alaric wants to talk to her. I think we should just see what happens." Iago frowned now, not liking that Genie was taking it so lightly.

"Fine." He snapped before turning on his side. "But I'm keepin' an eye on that lady. She's up to somethin'." Genie rolled his eyes at the parrot, who was muttering under his breath.

"Goodnight, Iago." He said over the parrot's grumbling and soon the room fell silent and all three were fast asleep.

Iago snored lightly on his pillow, not hearing at first the small noises coming from the bed next his. Alaric frowned in his sleep clutching at the covers, his knuckles white against the dark blue sheets. Sweat beaded out against his forehead as he let out a small moan. Carpet rose up and tried to calm the boy by patting him, but it wasn't doing any good, Alaric wasn't waking up. So Carpet flew up and tapped the sleeping parrot. Iago opened an eye now his sleep thoroughly disturbed and glared at the magic carpet. Carpet pointed at Alaric before Iago could yell at him and the parrot looked over at Alaric.

"…no…please…" The boy begged in his sleep and his tone made Iago sit up now, much more awake and frowned a little as Alaric flailed about, wrapped up in his sheets. "Stop it!" The boy screamed and Iago jumped. Concerned for his friend, the parrot flew up and landed on beside Alaric.

"Hey, 'Laric." He whispered and nudged the boy. "Wake up." Alaric didn't open his eyes but instead as Iago touched him, he let out a blood curtailing scream that made Iago fall off the bed in shock. Carpet was startled as well and flew back quite a bit, hovering at the foot of the bed.

"Please stop! Leave me alone!" The boy cried and Iago then decided to wake up Genie. Grabbing the lamp he gave it a rub. In a puff of blue and pink smoke, Genie appeared, still asleep and sucking his thumb. Iago rolled yellow his eyes but before he could say anything Alaric let out another wail as if in pain, causing Carpet to fly past Genie waking him up, and started to try and calm the boy again. Genie was instantly awoken and he looked down at Alaric and then to Iago who was still clutching the lamp and then up at Carpet who was being swatted at by Alaric.

"What? Who?" He started in slight confusion and Alaric started to flail about roughly, to Iago it looked as if he was having a fit of some sort or he was fighting a losing battle. Genie then understood why Iago and Carpet had awoken him up and he went over to sit beside Alaric.

"Calm down shortie." Genie murmured and he gently shook Alaric. "Wake up, kiddo. It's just a dream." Alaric started hitting at Genie screaming all the while and Genie gave him another shake.

"NO!" Alaric stopped fighting Genie and opened his eyes, breathing heavily. He blinked slowly as if confused and looked from Genie to Iago to Carpet and then back to Genie who was looking at Alaric in concern.

"Are you alright?" Genie asked softly and he realized what had happened. Quickly he sat up and then rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you all." He said and Iago arched an eyebrow.

"At least tell us what in the world you were fighting." Alaric flinched as he remembered what he had been dreaming and gave an involuntary shiver.

"It-it was nothing." Genie and Iago both looked at him skeptically and Carpet wagged a tassel at him. "Really. I'm alright. Let's just go back to sleep." He moved away from Genie and rolled onto his side, avoiding looking at the trio that were still staring at him. "Goodnight again." he called out for emphasis and then sighed heavily as Genie turned him back around. He should have known that Genie wasn't letting this go.

"You are not alright, I can tell and so can they." Genie nodded towards Iago and Carpet and Alaric frowned, shoving Genie away.

"I'm fine. Now can everyone just leave me alone?"

"Do you want us to wake Al?" Iago asked, folding his wings across his chest.

"I'm already awake." A tired voice yawned from the doorway and Alaric groaned. Aladdin came into the room followed by Jasmine.

"We heard you yelling are you alright?" She asked gently and Alaric frowned.

"I'm fine now everyone go away." Alaric snapped and Genie frowned at him. "It isn't like you guys don't have nightmares."

"Yes, we do have bad dreams Alaric." Aladdin came over and sat at the end of the bed, followed by Jasmine. "But you were screaming not many people do that-"

"Yeah, and you woke me up!" Iago snapped and Alaric flinched.

"I said I was sorry. Now can we all just forget it?"

"What were you dreaming about?" Genie asked and they didn't miss the fear that seemed to come alive in the little boy's eyes.

"It's nothing."

"Alaric." Aladdin warned and Genie looked down at Alaric tucking an arm around him.

"Come on, tell us what happened?"

"Please, Al?" Alaric begged and Aladdin saw what he was trying to relay to him. "Please, I don't-I don't want to talk about, Al. I don't want to think of it."

"And yet you must have been," Aladdin countered. "To have another dream." Genie stroked Alaric's hair as the boy scrunched up his face. Then it hit them. Seeing his mother must have brought back painful memories.

"At least tell me what you were dreaming of." Alaric looked back up at Aladdin then, unshed tears shimmering in his blue eyes.

"It…was them Al. I was there all over again." Alaric broke down into sobs and Genie cradled him to his chest, rocking him gently.

"Shh." Genie murmured and he rubbed the boy's back comfortingly. "There, there, short man, it's okay."

"You were dreaming about those show people again weren't you?" Aladdin asked and Alaric nodded.

"I don't think I've heard about that." Jasmine murmured softly and Alaric flinched. It was something he left out of his story.

"Alaric, you didn't tell them did you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I-I was scared of what they'd think of me." The boy hid his face into Genie then.

"What's he talking about?" Genie enquired. "Did he leave something out?" Aladdin nodded.

"Something that scares him even now. Alaric?" Aladdin said gently. "Do you mind if I tell them then?" The boy shook his head against Genie's chest and Genie tucked his arms around the boy.

"What's goin' on?" Iago asked in a puzzled, yet annoyed voice. "And what's he talkin' about?" Jasmine bit her lip wondering what Alaric had been afraid to tell and Aladdin sighed.

"Well, Iago, it all started before Alaric met you and before he met any of us actually. He was only seven at the time." Genie felt Alaric tense up and he murmured at him soothingly. Aladdin sighed again and began his story.

_The Freak Show was livelier than ever that week and everyone who was in the small village were there to witness it. They had all heard about the new attraction, a creature called a jinx and everyone wanted to see it. Men, women and children lined the streets hoping for a chance to walk around and see all the bizarre things that were among the Freak Show._

_In one of the many cages that were set up in a large circle, a small boy was inside curled into a small ball, trying to avoid the stick that was being jabbed at him from a fat, short man outside the cage. _

"_Come on," the fat man hissed lowly at the boy who was crouched in the corner. "Give us a good show or I'll beat ya black and blue." The blue eyed seven-year-old, nodded slightly and the fat man grinned showing off missing teeth. "That's a good little jinx." _

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you The Jinx!" The crowd 'ooh'd' and 'ahh'd' as the curtains were pulled firmly back. The fat man stuck the stick back into the cage and hooked it under the boy's collar. Being jerked by his collar, the boy fell to his knees at the bars and people close to him cried out in shock. _

"_Don't worry, ladies and gents." The fat man reassured the audience. "He can't harm you." He spotted a little boy trying to reach out and touch the boy in the cage and he quickly got in the way, a look of mystery on his face. "He cannot get you through the cage that is for sure, but just one touch and you too could have the…jinx." The crowd all stepped back and one person asked aloud:_

"_Is it contagious?"_

"_Could be." The fat man answered slyly and then he turned to give the boy in the cage a meaningful look. "But I'm sure ya don't want to find out."_

"_I don't believe there is such a thing called the jinx." Someone called out and the fat man grinned knowing that someone would call out like that._

"_Oh, don't you? Well allow me to show what happens when you get the jinx." The fat man slapped the stick against the cage, smacking the boy's knuckles. To give a good show the boy grabbed onto the stick and jerked on it leading the fat man to a tug of war. "Give it here, you little devil!" Taking a hold of a longer stick, this one with a silver headpiece on the end, he stuck it inside next the boy. Having associated the silver headed cane with pain, the boy gave a shriek of fear, real and non-faked fear, letting go of the stick and the people thought he had howled crazily. The fat man continued his assault upon the small boy striking him over and over with silver headed cane. Whimpering and crying out in fear and pain, he started to jump around in the small confined space causing the audience to think that something was ill about the boy. But in fact there was nothing wrong with him at all, except for malnutrition and lack of sleep. _

"_You see my friends? This boy is truly savage." The crowds all whispered amongst themselves as the boy examined his injuries in the corner of the cage. The crowds were amazed and some of them even laughed at him. The short man led them to another cage and they left the boy alone. Soon the show was over and as the crowds dispersed the Ring Master approached the cage. _

"_You did well for you first day my little friend."The master of the Freak Show, Manito, leered at him his black eyes glittering, "But it's not quite enough, we need to break you more."_

"_Please, let me go." The boy whispered in slight sob and Manito glared at him. _

"_Silence! That is the first lesson you'll learn is to keep silent unless spoken too." The boy screamed out as he was hit again with the silver cane and after that night he was beaten nightly until he became a true little monster, growling and glaring at everyone that came near him. at least until he was able to escape, but that was another story. _

Genie glared in thought as he stroked a now sleeping Alaric's hair. "How could anyone do that?"

"I don't get it, I mean he doesn't act that way anymore." Iago said and Aladdin sighed.

"No, not anymore see when I met him; he was still very untrusting about everything. It took me two years to break down that wall he built around himself and the whole time I was trying to help him learn to be himself and not what he thought _**I **_ wanted him to be."

"He dreaming of the show, because of his mother." Jasmine said quietly and Aladdin nodded.

"Yeah…it still haunts him I think and her being her made him think of it."

"That explains why he doesn't like leashes." Iago murmured, remembering the leash that Aladdin had forced at Abu. Aladdin winced.

"I had forgotten about that." Aladdin murmured. Jasmine took his hand and he smiled at her.

"Let's all go back to bed now." she said and ran a hand through Alaric's hair. Aladdin nodded and patted Alaric's head.

"Goodnight everyone." Abu was already asleep when Aladdin picked him up and carried him towards the door. Jasmine kissed Alaric's forehead, before following her fiancé out of the room. Iago yawned and flew back up to his bed eyeing Alaric as Carpet gave the boy a final pat before lying across the end of the bed. Genie picked Alaric up and set back into bed, tucking him under the covers again.

"The nightmare's over, short man." He whispered in Alaric's ear and the boy moved closer to him a slight smile on his face. Genie decided to keep watch over him and settled down beside him his arms behind his head, giving Iago a small smile he settled down to sleep. Iago gave Genie a smile back though he made sure that the azure dijan couldn't see it and he too fell asleep. For the rest of the night no one had anymore nightmares. But Genie did wake up numerous times to check on Alaric, but the boy never stirred again.

* * *

The next morning, Iago, Abu and Rajah watched Alaric pace in the garden, his fingers nervously fidgeting with the collar of his shirt. He had been like that most of the morning, wound up like a spring that was ready to burst at any moment.

"Poor Rick." Abu chatted lowly and Iago nodded. Rajah cocked his head to one side, not understanding why the boy was so uptight.

"Calm down, kid." Iago said and Alaric jumped as if he had been electrocuted. The boy looked around wildly before glaring at the trio of animals.

"What did you do that for?" he demanded and Iago glared back.

"Don't be so nervous. She'll smell it on you." Alaric blinked and arched an eyebrow before smelling himself.

"I smell?" Iago slapped a wing across his face in aggravation, while Abu looked confused too. 'Huh?' he chattered.

"Work with me here! You know what I'm talkin' about!"

"Actually I don't." Alaric said giving Iago a pointed look, but the parrot ignored him and continued again.

"You know those predators; they came smell fear a mile away. And it's probably radiating off you." While he had been talking, Rajah had turned to him and was licking his lips, eyeing Iago hungrily. Abu saw this and with a screech he took off, not wanting to be next on the menu. Iago however was oblivious to this.

"Come on. Ya can't let her see that you're scared." Alaric saw Rajah getting awful close to chomping down on the parrot and grinned. "What are ya laughin' at? This is a serious, life or death situation!"

"Well, it is for you." the boy said and pointed behind the parrot. Annoyed Iago turned around.

"What are you-Ahhhh!" He screamed and narrowly missed behind bitten by Rajah, who was finding this all very amusing. Iago took off into the air and looked down at both Rajah and Alaric with a scowl. "Hey! A little more warnin' would be nice next time!" Alaric laughed loudly and Rajah purred happily at the disgruntled parrot that was making a beeline for the palace grumbling under his breath all the while.

"Alaric!" The boy turned still laughing to see Aladdin waving at him. The smile slid off his face once he saw who was behind him. His mother was standing near Aladdin, her hair pulled into a low ponytail and this time she wore a dress of a light pink. Alana smiled at him, but Alaric didn't move. Aladdin saw that Alaric wasn't going to move so he called again. "Come here, Alaric." He saw the boy sigh and with very reluctant steps he made his way from the other side of the fountain and up the small steps. He stopped just short of him and Alana.

"Hello, love." Alana said smiling at him, but Alaric looked at Aladdin. He inclined his head at him and again with reluctance he came closer.

"Hi." He said slightly shy and nervous and Aladdin gave him a reassuring smile.

"Rick, why don't you take your mother on a tour of the garden?" He ignored the brief look of horror that passed Alaric's face at the notion of being left alone and continued talking. "I'm sure she'd love it."

"Oh, that would be wonderful." Alana said and Alaric blow air out of his mouth heavily.

"Fine." He said so only Aladdin could hear then louder said: "Okay." Alana beamed at him and very slowly he smiled back.

"I'll just be inside." Aladdin said and then he left the two alone to go back inside.

* * *

I scowled at Al's back as he took off back into the palace before turning back to look at my mother. She however wasn't looking at me, but at the rose bushes that were near the stairs.

"I know that you don't really want to be here with me." she said quietly and I felt a bit of embarrassment flush across my cheeks. She looked up at me then and smiled a little. "It's alright, if I were you I'd feel the same. But I just..."She trailed off and got a very saddened look, as she turned her head to face away from me. Curious at the sudden change in mood, I came closer to her then.

"You just what?"

"Please, believe me I never wanted to hurt you." She faced me then, tears in her blue eyes and I fidgeted a little, confused as to what I should do. Part of me wanted to comfort her, but part of me didn't want anything to do with her. She took my hands and I realized that I had been wringing them nervously. "Will you show me the garden now?" I nodded numbly and she smiled as I moved down the steps, my hand still in hers.

* * *

Aladdin watched from the window overlooking the garden and watched as Alaric pointed things out to her. Alana seemed to be trying to get Alaric to interact with her and slowly he seemed to be responding. Hearing footsteps behind him, Aladdin turned to see Jasmine coming into the room. she smiled at him before looking out the window as well.

"How is it going?"

"Okay, I suppose. Alaric still doesn't trust her much though and seems to try and distance himself from her." He responded slowly and Jasmine rested her head upon Aladdin's shoulder.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing by letting her come and talk to Alaric?" Jasmine asked softly and Aladdin sighed.

"Honestly?" He paused for a second and Jasmine lifted her head off her boyfriends shoulder to look at him. His face for a few seconds was unreadable, but his eyes were full of worry.

"Aladdin?"

"I-I not entirely sure what I think right now. I mean, I've thought about it all night and all this morning, but I can't seem to think that she'd do any harm to him."

"But you think he might learn to like it?" Jasmine murmured and Aladdin nodded heavily. "Oh, Aladdin, do you think she might try to take him away?"

"I don't know, Jaz. I just don't know." Worried now they moved away from the window and Aladdin sighed internally. He wasn't ready to let Alaric go.

* * *

**Review? Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shorter than usual but it gets a lot of emotion. Next chap is gonna be longer. **

_**Blackmoondragon1415: Yeah, it's gonna be really awful! And this will explain a lot of his actions in the third movie. **_

* * *

**Broken:**

**Chapter 3: Tension Unleashed**

Over the next several days, Alaric spent more and more time with Alana and soon it became a routine. She came bright and early and left every night before Alaric went to bed and to the friends of Alaric, it seemed that they never got to see him at all. Iago was feeling particularly left out, but he hid the hurt behind a cynical mask of indifference which Alaric wasn't sure why the parrot was acting strange. Iago of course knew better than to tell Alaric what was really on his mind, Genie had practically forbid it. But to the disgruntled parrot, it seemed as if _he_ was the only one who cared about Alaric. And to further instigate it, he brought it up at the dinner table.

Alana had gone home early, saying she had something that she needed to do and for once that evening it was just him and the rest of the palace inhabitants. Iago frowned drumming his wingtips against the tabletop angrily and the rest just ignored him. Alaric however was curious as to what had the parrot so upset and so it was he that made the first conversation of the evening.

"What's going on, Iago?" He asked directing his voice towards parrot, who only frowned further. The others at the table all jumped at the sudden call out. "Why are you angry?" Aladdin knew instantly by the way to Iago puffed his chest out and groaned internally.

"He's just cranky." Genie said before Iago could answer, and he threw the parrot a warning glance. He, himself, had had enough of Iago's constant complaints against Alana.

"Oh." Alaric wasn't sure what to think of that answer, but he let it go with a shrug. "So, um, did you get your work done?" He asked the Sultan, desperate to keep some type of conversation going.

"Oh, yes, though I must say that it wasn't that fun at all." Alaric grinned at him as the Sultan gave a small chuckle.

"Carpet beat me in another game." Genie scowled and Alaric patted the rug floating next to him.

"Way to go, Carpet." he said playfully, grinning at Genie when he scowled deeper. Carpet waved his tassels in triumph and Jasmine giggled at him. Aladdin shook his head, but he watching Iago who was glaring at a spot on the wall not meeting anyone's gaze. Again, Alaric noticed, but he decided that perhaps he should wait until they were alone to talk. Jasmine could see the tension that Iago was thrusting, so she cleared her throat.

"So, what did you and your mother talk about today?"

"Oh, not much really. She just wanted me to tell her some of the adventures we had."

"Really?" Aladdin asked, keeping up the conversation.

"Yeah, but she didn't like hearing about Mechanicles. She said he was too weird sounding." Aladdin gave a laugh along with everyone else, but not a one at the table was sure what to make of that. Alana had been asking Alaric quite a few questions lately and all but staying away from questions aimed at herself. To Aladdin it was a little more than suspicious. Finally Iago had enough.

"Are you all nuts?" he said finally and Alaric looked at him.

"What?"

"Are you seriously just 'okay' with her askin' about you, but you can't ask about her?" Alaric was puzzled by his behavior and stuttered to answer him.

"Iago-"

"No! Tell me!"

"Well, it's just that she doesn't really want to talk about that. She says that it's better to just forget it."

"No it's not!"

"Iago, knock it off." Aladdin hissed.

"Fine! You wanna be on her side, be my guest!" Disgruntled and extremely annoyed he took off flying out of the room. Alaric poked at his plate a moment before sighing heavily.

"Sorry about Iago." Aladdin said and the boy looked up at him. "He's just tired I guess."

"No, it's my fault. I've been really busy lately. He's feeling lonely." Genie sighed with relief quietly at Alaric's assumptions. Though, they were on the right track, that wasn't all that was bothering the bird.

"Maybe, I should go talk with him." Alaric offered and he got up from the table. "It's getting kind of late anyway." Aladdin nodded.

"Go ahead." Alaric walked out of the room and once he was gone. Genie blew air noisily out of his mouth.

"That was a close one."

"Don't you think that Iago may be right just a little?" Jasmine asked and all the males at the table looked in her direction. "It is suspicious."

"Aww, c'mon Jaz." Genie said with a shake of his head. "Don't tell me that you think something is wrong?"

"Well, I think she's right." Aladdin agreed. "She's been here for what? A week? How long is she going to drag this out? And what do you think will happen when she leaves?"

"Alaric, will be devastated." Jasmine murmured and the Sultan nodded.

"Yes, he will. And I do hate to put this out there, but…" The Sultan seemed hesitant still on saying anything and Jasmine put a hand over his.

"Father?"

"Er, well, it's just that…" he sighed then and decided there was no way to avoid it. "If she desires to take the boy with her, I'm afraid that lawfully she…could." A heavy silence fell across the table then and Aladdin was the first to say something, while Genie was still in shock.

"What!"

"Yes, technically he _**is**_hers, Aladdin. You may have taken him in, but if this were to go to a council court, I'm afraid the odds would be forever in her favor." Aladdin felt a bad feeling enter his gut then.

* * *

I walked to my room wondering what to say to make amends with my best friend. It was true that I hadn't been around a lot lately and he was probably feeling very low. As I pondered what to say, I just decided to wing it and go with whatever would make the parrot talk, though I knew that this was a semi-difficult task.

"Iago?" I called already knowing he was in my room and there I found him sitting on the balcony railing his back to me. I closed the door, watching him to see if he would acknowledge I called, but he didn't. Instead, the only way I knew that he had heard me was the tightening of his back when he folded his wings tightly across his chest.

"Please, don't be mad." I stepped out of my room in the cool night air and came up behind him. "Mind if I join you?" He shuffled a bit and I took it as a 'yes', as I sat up on the railing beside him, my back facing out. I was turned so that I could see his expression and just looking at him I could tell that he was more hurt than angry.

"Iago, please talk to me. I know you're upset, but I didn't mean to ignore you." Iago huffed and I tried to touch him, but he moved away from my fingers. "Really, I am sorry." Iago's eyes shifted towards me once, briefly taking in my gaze before turning back to glare at the sky. "Iago."

"Shut up." he snapped quietly and I frowned this time.

"I'm trying to apologize! You could at least listen!" Something I said had him whirling around to look me in the face and I was startled by the intense glare I was getting from him.

"OH, YOU WANT ME TO LISTEN, IS THAT IT?" He snarled loudly and I looked at him in both puzzlement and incomprehension. "WELL HOW ABOUT YA LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE!" I frowned at him.

"What?"

"You think she cares for you?"

"Well, I-"

"Shut up!" He hollered at me and I was so startled that I slid off the railing and now sat on the ground, looking up at his raging self. "NO! She doesn't care! And when she hurts ya don't come cryin' to me! I tried to warn ya!"

"You're one to talk!" I snapped back. "How many times have you trusted someone that wasn't trust worthy?" "Oh, so you wanna put the blame on me, huh? FINE! I don't care! Wallow in your stupidity!" With that he took off, leaving me staring at the spot he had been moments ago, before standing up angrily. I leaned against the rail and shouted:

"You're just being paranoid!" I shouted loudly back at him, knowing he was still within earshot somewhere in the trees below. "It's fine by me if you want to act stupid, you stupid parrot!" Getting frustrated, I shoved away from the railing and stalked back inside my room.

I was glaring at the wall, my back to the balcony, when I heard him fly in later on and as he shuffled around his bed that hung down from the ceiling. For a moment there was silence and then he cleared his throat.

"Kid?" he asked tentatively. I refused to look. "Look, I'm-I'm sorry…for what I said to ya."

"Yeah, right. Did Al tell you to say that?" I asked sitting up and looking at him.

"No!" He snapped. "I was tryin' to apologize!"

"Well that was what I was trying to do earlier and you wouldn't let me! So why should I listen?" He growled at me and I glared back.

"You are so freakin' stubborn ya know that?"

"Oh? And you're not?" I retorted and then Iago growled at me.

"You are a really annoyin' kid!"

"Well, you're an annoying parrot!" Genie came into the room then, blowing a whistle and wearing a black and white striped shirt.

"Time out, boys!" He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me far from the side of the bed, keeping me on one side and with his other hand he kept Iago from flying out of his nest. "Fowl play!"

"Genie, let go!" I said trying to get out of his grip. Genie instead picked me up and letting go of Iago, opened the door to my room.

"Alaric, why don't you go and sleep in Al's room. I'll talk to Birdman, okay?" Before I could protest, Genie thrust me out the door and I shut it in my face. Glaring at the door, I slammed on it with my fist.

"You could at least give me my pillow!" The door opened and my pillow was thrown in my face. Grumbling, I went down towards Al's room carrying my pillow. I knocked on his door once I got out there and sighed irritably. Al opened it a few minutes later, a sleepy expression on my face. He saw me with my pillow and cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Genie sent me out so he could talk to that _parrot_."I said slightly irritable and Al nodded a little.

"Come on, then." Al moved out of the way and I came in tossing myself across the bed. "What happened?"

"He's being unfair!" I shouted my voice muffled by the bed. "He acts like I'm purposely trying to ignore what he's saying! And he won't let me explain anything!" Al patted my head and I looked up at him.

"Look, Rick, he's just concerned. In fact, well, so am I." I was floored. What?

"So…you think I'm being stupid too?" Shock went across Al's face.

"No, of course not!" He said hastily and I frowned and sat up. "Alaric, we're just concerned that she might be playing with your emotions." I pulled away from him and started to get up.

"Did you ever think that she might be here for me! That maybe she wanted to apologize for what she did?"

"Rick, I-"

"Well fine! You and Iago can just...Leave me alone!" I snatched my pillow and stomped away from Al. Ignoring him as he called my name; I slipped into the hall and went to find someplace else to sleep.

* * *

Genie frowned disapprovingly at Iago and the parrot glared back.

"Iago, you know that Alaric isn't ignoring you on purpose. So why are you making this so hard on him?"

"Cuz, it's stupid of all of us to let that devil lady come sweeping in here and trying to snatch the kid! You know she'll try!" Realization dawned on Genie and he sat with a small sad smile.

"**_You_** think she'll take him?"

"I don't think…I know. I mean look at the evidence! She's been here a week and that is not good for her to be pullin' his time away from us like that!"

"Don't be silly. She's just…well I don't know exactly why she's been here so long, but Alaric isn't bothered by it any longer."

"Exactly! And if you don't do something you're going to lose him!" Genie looked at Iago who suddenly realized what his outburst implied. "Er…I meant 'we' are going to…"

"What exactly are you saying?"

"Don't-don't ask me that. You know what I'm sayin'."

"Iago, I-"

"Don't pretend you haven't thought about it." The parrot snapped. "Even I've seen it. Ever since you've known that kid, you and he have been close. That-that day I came back to Agrabah, I saw how much he looked up to you and still does. And you, you looked at him like a-a well you know." Genie sighed and ran a hand across his face.

"Has it really been that obvious?" he whispered and Iago caught the note of worry in his voice.

"Whaddya worrying about? Just tell him."

"Iago, I can't."

"Why can't you?"

"He can't know how I really feel about him. It-it just wouldn't work out. Besides, he has his mother. He doesn't need me."

"Of course he does!"

"No, you don't understand. I can't be that. I just can't." Genie left the room then, a great depressed cloud hanging over his head. Iago watched him go slightly annoyed and slightly remorseful. With a groan he fell back against his pillow. Why did life have to turn so difficult? Why do genies have to be so difficult?

* * *

Aladdin walked down the hall wondering where his little brother had disappeared to. He saw Genie floating down the hall a look of mixed emotions etched into his face.

"Genie?" The blue jinni jumped at the sound of Aladdin calling his name and turned his head in Aladdin's direction.

"Oh. Hi, Al."

"Have you seen Alaric?" Puzzlement replaced the mixture of emotions and Aladdin soon forgot he had seen it.

"Not since I sent him to your room." Aladdin sighed and Genie grew more puzzled.

"I was afraid of that."

"Why? What happened?" Genie asked wondering what could have made Alaric run off.

"Well, I made a mistake Genie. I know that I'm supposed to be nice about this whole thing and not give Alaric a hard time, but I can't help but feel the same way as Iago does."

"Oh." Genie said rather softly and then he recovered. "Well, let's go find him." Aladdin nodded and the two of them went down the hall.

They found him in the lounge room, his head on his pillow in Jasmine's lap. She was petting his head and he was stretched out across the other large cushions. He was breathing softly letting Aladdin and Genie see that he was deep asleep. Abu was lying curled under Alaric's arm, snoring softly. Alaric had a slight frown on his face and both Genie and Aladdin winced. Jasmine saw them and looked up.

"He was very tired." She whispered and gave them a small smile and then frowned. "He was upset too. What did you say to him?"

"I'll explain later." Aladdin murmured and Genie came forward.

"I'll take him back to his room." He murmured and Jasmine let Genie pick the boy up off her lap. Aladdin too hold of Abu as Genie grabbed Alaric. Alaric didn't wake up, he just moved closer to Genie.

"Goodnight, Alaric." Aladdin said softly, rubbing Alaric's head. The boy frowned in his sleep and deep down Aladdin knew that he'd wake up angry tomorrow. Genie sensed this and smiled bitterly before taking Alaric out of the room.

* * *

**So again this is short, but needed for the storyline. think things are rocky now? Just wait til next time. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Broken:**

**Chapter 4: Motives of Cruel Intensions **

Al seemed determined to make up for making me mad last night and for the whole day he and everyone else had devoted their time with me to play games. We had played numerous games and of course Carpet won about all of them. The only exception a game of hide and seek, because Abu had hidden himself in a pile of fruits. It was only after they started disappearing that we discovered the primate at the bottom. At the moment we were all sitting in the lounging room relaxing after a long of day running around the palace garden

Iago and Abu were sprawled across the pillows both of them exhausted. Carpet was lying across a pillow near Jaz, they were exhausted too and Jasmine was running her fingers through Al's hair. Genie and I were lying about too and I was lying with my legs across Genie and my arms behind my head. All day long we had just run out in the garden doing everything we could do from sunup to sundown. Even the Sultan joined in for some of the things we did. It had been a great day. I yawned and Al laughed. He was sitting next to my head, so I had to look at him upside down to see him.

"Well, it's about time you started getting tired." He teased. "We've been exhausted all day, but you kept going." I grinned at him sleepily and Iago snorted. I still hadn't forgiven him completely yet so I ignored the snort.

"He's a kid." Genie shrugged and he winked at me. "And all kids are energetic and wild."

"I'm not wild." I said and Genie grinned widely. "I'm not!" I protested again and Genie gave me sly look.

"Oh, yes you are. A wild maniac!"

"I am not!" Genie grabbed my foot then and started tickling it. "Hey!" I rolled and twisted trying to get out of his grip, laughing the whole time. "Cut it out!"

"See, Al. He's crazy!" Genie hollered over my laughter and I finally got my foot free.

"No fair you tickled me!" I hollered at him and he gave me an innocent look. Jasmine giggled

"Moi? Never." He said and I laughed again. Someone cleared their throat and we all looked up to see Rasoul. He locked eyes with me briefly and I knew why he was there. She was back. I sat up then and grinned.

"Is mom here?" Rasoul made a face and then ignored me flat out. I frowned at him for that.

"She wants to talk with you, Aladdin. The Genie too." He said pointing at each one and we all looked surprised.

"She doesn't want to see me?" I asked confusedly and Rasoul shook his head.

"Just the two of them." Al sighed and got up, ruffling my hair as he went. Genie got up too giving my feet a light shove.

"We'll be right back." Al said and I nodded rolling over onto my stomach to pet Rajah who wanted my attention.

"Okay." I called and started to pet Rajah who had noticed my hand outstretched and was rubbing against my fingers. I laughed and started to pet him.

* * *

Aladdin and Genie came to a large room that the Sultan hardly used and in fact neither one had been in before. It was official looking with a high table that wasn't like the one in the dining hall. This one was a dark wooden one that suggested it was used for legal matters and Aladdin felt his stomach tighten. Alana sat at the table already her hands folded in front of her neatly. She looked at them when they entered but instead of the usual friendly look he got from her, Aladdin got a cold one that sent a warning message that wasn't missed by Genie. Genie frowned in response and Aladdin felt his stomach clench more.

"Aladdin, Genie," The Sultan said gaining their attention. Both turned to look at him sitting at the head of the table. "-please take a seat. Alana has something she wishes to discuss." With a feeling of dread Aladdin sat across from her next to the Sultan and Genie took Aladdin's other side.

"Now, am I to understand that this is not a social call?" The Sultan started and Alana shook her head.

"No, your highness. I am here to discuss my son's wellbeing." Aladdin tore his gaze from the Sultan to look at Alana. She was looking at Aladdin with an expression that made him want to take Alaric and run with him.

"His…wellbeing?" The Sultan asked and his face took on a grave look.

"Yes." She looked to Aladdin then. "When I first arrived here, I was only here to see about my son. I realized that he wasn't thrilled to see me. But in time he soon came to trust me." She paused for a minute and looked up at Aladdin. "What I did then was for the best. I am slightly ashamed, however, I had to do what I did." Aladdin frowned now. That wasn't what she had told them that first night.

"I'm sorry, but I have a hard time believing what you did, was for the best." Al stated solemnly and then he narrowed his eyes. "Why are you really here?" Alana sat up straighter her blue eyes radiating a haughty manner.

"I want to take him back. I want to take him home with me." The room fell silent and Genie sucked in air.

"W-what?" He stuttered and Aladdin and the Sultan both widened their eyes.

"You can't!" Aladdin protested, slamming a fist against the table top. "He's my little brother!"

"I thought you'd react this way." She said quietly.

"What did you expect?" Genie asked her anger in his voice. "Did you expect him to accept your apology and then go with you? Just like that?" The Sultan looked at Genie in alarm having never seen the dijan that angry before.

"Genie." Al murmured, though he agreed, it would make things harder if he got her angry. Alana frowned not likely how this was going.

"I see that you have a love for my son and will not give him up willingly. But I must insist that you do so."

"Why should we?" Genie challenged and Alana's eyes narrowed.

"Because he is _**my**_ son." She stated icily, her eyes flashing. "He may have lived with you. But he will forever and always be _**mine**_."

"He _**was**_ your son." Aladdin said not wanting to let it go. "But you left him that makes him part of us." He silently dared the woman to fight back. Alana frowned deeper; this wasn't going well at all.

"Does it now? Does my son believe that as well?" She asked haughtily and Aladdin stiffened.

"He does." Aladdin replied coolly and Genie nodded.

"I'd like to ask him myself." she said snippily and looked towards the Sultan. "Your highness, may your Captain go and bring my son to me?" She looked pleasantly at the Sultan and he wasn't accustomed to such mood changes.

"Er, why y-yes of course." He stuttered giving Aladdin and Genie an apologetic look. "Rasoul?"

"Yes, your highness." The burly guard shifted slightly getting off from his position on the wall. He held Aladdin's gaze briefly before leaving the room, a look of regret in his normally cross features. Aladdin turned to Genie when he had left and saw that the azure jinni was paler than usual.

"Do-do we really have to bring him into this?" Genie finally croaked. "It isn't fair to ask him that." Alana didn't answer and Genie got the impression that she really didn't care in the least.

Minutes later, Rasoul returned Alaric in tow. The guard pointed in the room and the boy nodded at him before coming into the room, closing the door behind him and then he gave the group in the room a small smile.

"Hi." He said grinning from ear to ear and Aladdin and Genie winced knowing that he wasn't going to stay happy. He caught the mood of the room and Alaric's smile faded.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing love." Alana said before anyone else could and she waved him over. "Come and sit beside me." Alaric came and sat beside her and once he was sitting comfortably he glanced about the room.

"I've never been in here before." He commented. "What do you use this room for?" he asked the Sultan.

"Usually for, er, well official meetings." Alaric then looked sharply at Al and Genie securitizing their faces.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, _**son**_," Alana said soothingly, playing with Alaric's hair. Both Aladdin and Genie frowned at the implied emphasis on 'son'. "-we just wanted to ask you a question."

"Okay…" the boy didn't like the atmosphere in the air and he got a very bad feeling. "A question about what?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to come away with me. Would you like that?"

"C-come away with you? Like a trip?" He asked, hoping that was what she was asking.

"Well, not exactly, love. I'd like you to come and live with me." Alaric looked up at Alana in shock.

"W-What?"

"Now, I know you've made friends here, but you can make friends where I live. I want you to come back with me. Come back and be a part of my life again and let me be in yours." Alaric looked away from Alana and his gaze went to Aladdin, the Sultan, and Genie. His eyes grew wider and he looked at Aladdin to see what his brother thought, but Aladdin face was unreadable. Alaric's lower lip began to tremble slightly. His gaze flicker over to Genie then and Genie was watching Alaric's reaction.

"But, I-I-" He started but Alana interrupted him.

"Love, when I first came here, it was just to visit. But the longer we spent together the longer I realized what I had missed out on so much." She took hold of Alaric's chin gently forcing him to turn from Genie to her. "I can't be without you anymore, my son. I want you to come and live with me."

"I-I don't want to leave here." Alaric said quietly and Alana looked at him sharply.

"And we don't want him to leave." Aladdin shifted and she narrowed her eyes.

"I see." Alaric bit his lower lip.

"I think you need to leave." Aladdin said.

"This conversation maybe over, but I will have you back one way or another." She spoke icily and slowly she stood, hair flowing down her back and bowed slightly to the Sultan.

"Your highness." She then turned to Alaric who was sitting there with a lost look on his face. "Goodbye, love, I shall see you another time and I shall expect a _**final**_ answer when I return." She walked out the door then and Rasoul led her out and the Sultan followed. The whole room was in silence for a moment. Alaric looked at his lap, unable to meet Aladdin.

"Alaric?" Aladdin asked gently and he reached over the table to touch his brother's arm. The boy jumped and took his arm out from under his brother's hand and stood.

"I'm going to my room. I don't feel well." He spoke quickly started to the door and left before anyone could call him back, practically running for his life.

"She can't be serious." Aladdin spoke once Alaric was gone and Genie looked at him. "She can't think we'd give him up like that."

"Well, I don't care what she says. She's not going to take him." Genie said determinedly and Aladdin grinned at him.

"She won't. She has to see that he's happy here with us."Aladdin frowned then. "What did she mean by 'I will have you back one way or another'? She isn't getting him back."

"I don't know, Al, she seemed pretty determined." Genie muttered. "I don't think she's gonna give up so easily." Aladdin silently agreed with Genie. A battle for Alaric may be underway.

"I'll go talk with him." Genie slid out of his seat and Aladdin smiled a little.

"Thanks, Genie."

"No problamo, Al."

* * *

Genie found Alaric leaning against his balcony railing, his back to him. His arms were folded across the railing top his head lowered onto them. Genie heard him sigh deeply and went to make the same stance beside him.

"Hiya, kiddo." Alaric didn't answer so he tried again. "Rick, I want you to understand something." The boy looked over at Genie then and Genie took in the hurt in the boy's eyes.

"I want you to know that no matter what you pick. Al and I will be behind you all the way." Alaric nodded and turned his eyes away from Genie to stare sadly at the garden again.

"Why? Why did she have to ask me that?" The boy's voice sounded so sad that Genie had to fight the urge to whisk him away from the palace. Instead, he hurried to answer.

"…I don't know, short man." He said sympathetically.

"I-I don't understand. I mean I never even thought about when she would leave." He looked at Genie again, his eyes now filled with unshed tears. "She was acting so strange. Why was she acting like that?" His lower lip trembled again and he started wiping at his eyes slightly embarrassed.

"Aww, easy, short man." Genie engulfed the boy in his arms and held him tightly as the boy let out a loud lonely sigh. "I'm sure she was just a little uncomfortable asking you all that." _Liar! _Genie winced internally. _Liar, you know why she was acting that way! She isn't what she seems! _

"Really?" the boy asked leaning back in Genie's arms to look him in the face. Instantly Genie changed his expression of sadness to one of indifference.

"Of course, shortie. Now, why don't you come down and eat something? You haven't eaten since lunch." Alaric nodded and with a small smile, he let Genie wrap an arm around his shoulders and lead him out of the door.

"Genie?"

"Hm?"

"I want to stay." Genie couldn't keep the wide grin that spread across his face and he hugged Alaric tighter. "I want to stay here."

"Alright, short man." Genie suddenly stopped when a thought occurred to him. He got down on a knee to look Alaric in the eye and the boy gave him a puzzled look. "Is it what _**you**_ want? Do _**you**_ really want to? Don't make a decision unless you are sure that you want too." Alaric looked at the floor and then back up at Genie, a hard determination in his blue eyes.

"I want to stay." He said again and Genie beamed wider.

* * *

_Review, please? Need those reviews_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Warning: Sad chapter! Words are from Fox and the Hound. Song: Goodbye May Seem Forever. BOx of tissues at the ready. :/**_

* * *

**Broken:**

**Chapter 5: Crashing**

The days went by and not once did my mother show. I was glad for that. I hadn't been the best of company since my stress level had up with worry about when she'd show by up. Everyone had been patient with me these past few days, but I knew I had to be getting on their nerves by now.

At the moment I was out in the palace garden, lying in a hammock that Genie had setup out under the two biggest trees in the back a while ago. With one leg slung out I was able to push off the ground and swing every now and then. The leaves moved in the light breeze and I sighed a little, my mind wondering.

"Alaric." I turned to the sound of Jasmine's voice and saw her looking at me with a slight smile.

"I've been calling for a while, why didn't you answer?"

"Sorry." I said, and looked back up at the trees. "Just thinking."

"Alaric, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just wanted to come out here."

"Alone?"

"Well…yeah." I said truthfully.

"Why?" She asked with a frown.

"Aren't you tired of me?" I asked

"Alaric, how could you ask that? Of course not." Jasmine reprimanded and she put her hands on her hips. She glared at me for a moment, before the anger slid off her face and a mask of concern took its place. "Did we do something that made you think we are tired of you?"

"No, that's just it." I said looking away from here. "All this time, I've been just here, but not really here. In a daze I guess, but you've all been supportive of me, not complaining at all. Why? If I were you, I'd be angry and tired of my constant moping."

"Is that what you want?" She asked quietly. "You want us to ignore you?" I shrugged turning away from her to look up again. I deserved to be ignored.

"It's probably what I deserve."

* * *

Jasmine knocked on her father's door and waited patiently for him to answer. She had left Alaric in the garden, not sure how to respond to what he said. All week since Alana had made it clear she wanted an answer to her question he had been in a depressed mood. At first, he had been happy already knowing his answer and seeming satisfied that they wanted him to stay. But it hadn't lasted.

She had wanted to address this newest issue to Aladdin and Genie, but they had gone off on some official thing and for once, Alaric hadn't wanted to tag along. Iago and Abu had volunteered to stay with him, but the boy had refused, saying that they wouldn't want to miss out on whatever it was Aladdin was doing. The door opened.

"Jasmine, is something wrong dearest?" Jasmine nodded, pulling herself out of her thoughts and the Sultan let her inside. She sat on the edge of his bed like she would when she was younger and the Sultan sat next to her. Although a betrothed woman, Jasmine still needed him and he was glad she had come to him.

"What's wrong?" Jasmine looked at him with a worried expression.

"It's Alaric. He's so….distant. I don't understand. And then I was just in the garden with him and he told me that he deserved to be ignored." The Sultan didn't like that. Alaric was under too much pressure at the moment and it wasn't good for him to want to be ignored.

"Oh my. I suppose this has to do with his mother."

"Yes, I'm afraid so and I just don't know what to tell him." The Sultan sighed wearily.

"I'm not sure what to tell you either dearest. Alaric has to work things out for himself. I'm sure once he tells here where he wants to live, he'll be fine."

"I hope so. For Alaric's sake."

* * *

Aladdin returned the following evening, and at the dinner table he told of his adventure. Genie, Abu and Iago helped tell the story, though Iago's version always needed editing. Alaric grinned and laughed at the appropriate times, though his heart wasn't really in it. He could see the group just as they were without him in it and it seemed to be a much better version. Al could live a life with Jasmine, no strings attached. No little adopted brother getting in the way.

Genie could get along without me. He had Eden and Dhandi to care for if he wanted. The Sultan could get along better without me too. He was already doing things for me and I doubted he got anything done these past few days with me lazing around. Jasmine could definitely get along without me. I was probably an inconvenience to her being around Al. I could see that I wasn't really needed by anyone.

A noise caught my attention and I looked over at Iago and Abu who were arguing and Carpet was trying to pry them away from each other. They could all be okay without me too. I was just an added-on person at the table. Being in their lives where I shouldn't. Feeling rather, guilty for causing so much trouble I got up slowly and left the room, making sure not to be seen.

* * *

Genie laughed at Aladdin's attempt at telling what had happened and turned his head towards the end of the table. Alaric had insisted on sitting there, though no one knew why. Genie blinked at the spot.

"Hey, when did he leave?" He asked and the table quieted. They all looked down the table. Aladdin frowned and craned his neck hoping to catch a glimpse of him.

"Rick?" Aladdin called, but the boy didn't answer. "Did anyone see him leave?" Most everyone at the table gave a sheepish grin. Not one of them had been paying attention.

"Aladdin, I need to talk to you about Alaric."

* * *

"Alaric." Al snapped, opening my door. "I want to speak with you." I looked over from where I had been sitting and he met my gaze with a frown.

"Yes?" I asked, as he plopped onto the bed beside me. I rolled onto my stomach and rested my head on my arms. I turned towards him expectedly.

"Did you tell, Jasmine that you think you deserve to be ignored?"

"Yes." I answered truthfully.

"Why, Rick? Why would you say something like that?" Aladdin asked completely dumbfounded and angry.

"It's true." I stated and he looked down at me. "It's just a matter of time." He must have not liked what I said for he got very angry.

"Stop it!" Al hissed at me. "Stop that right now." I only blinked in response. Aladdin sighed and ran his hand my hair. I only closed my eyes briefly.

"I get that you're upset, Rick. This whole week has been awful for you, I know. But trust me, it's going to work out just fine."

"Okay." I stated lying back down to look out at the balcony. Al sighed irritably.

"Alaric, I want to you look at me." I looked at him and he frowned a little. "Don't feel like you can't come and talk to me. I want you to tell me when you feel this way."

"Okay." Al groaned and rubbed his temple.

"Alaric, please stop it."

"Okay." Al groaned again. It was the only answer I could think of that didn't hold to much promise.

* * *

A day or so passed and Alana soon came back. Once again the same group found themselves in the room they had been in days before, but this time Alaric sitting between Aladdin and Genie. Alaric was tense the entire time and kept fidgeting in his seat. Genie put a hand on the boy's shoulder to steady him.

"What is your decision?" Alana asked looking at Alaric. The boy sat up now and sucking in a breath he turned to face her.

"I want to stay here. I don't want to go with you." He said without waver despite the fact that he was shaking slightly from nervousness.

"He chose to stay here." Aladdin shifted closer to Alaric and she narrowed her eyes.

"I see. And do you really think that this is the best place for you?" She ignored Aladdin.

"Yes. I want to continue living with here." Alaric said and he tried to put a hand on Alana's arm, but she jerked her arm out from under him and the boy got a hurt look on his face.

"I see." She said rather stiffly. "I had rather hoped that you'd feel differently after getting to know me again."

"Well, I mean I do feel different," The boy stuttered trying to get his point across quickly. "-but I have a life here and I-"

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice." She motioned to someone behind her and a man with a snooty air appeared at her side. He was tall with slick black hair that went in a fancy ponytail at the base of his neck and his clothes were all neat and tidy."This is my adviser, Rudy Gateman. He deals with things like this."

"But-but you said…You said you'd let me pick!" Alaric said and he gripped the table a frown on his face. "You said you would!"

"I'm sorry." She stated, though she didn't sound sorry. "But I just can't lose you." Alaric gaped at her before looking at Aladdin.

"Don't let her do it!" He begged, gripping at his arm and Aladdin patted him gently shushing him and pulled his fingers off his arm.

"Easy. If it's a fight she wants it a fight she'll get."

"Alaric, why don't you wait outside." The Sultan suggested. The boy nodded and Genie hugged him before he went out the door, casting an ugly unbelievable glare at his mother.

"Shall we?" Alana began a smug look on her face as she addressed the group. Aladdin sighed knowing that this wasn't going to end well and Genie wrung his hands feeling the same way. Alaric was already unstable. This was going to put him right back where he had started from. And with that thought Aladdin gritted his teeth in worry.

**Goodbye may seem forever**

**Farewell is like the end**

**But in my heart's a memory**

**And there you'll always be**

Alaric sobbed into the bed and didn't look up when Genie opened his door several hours later. Alaric hadn't taken the news well as he knew would happen. The jinni swallowed back the tears that threatened to come as he watched Alaric clutch at something in his hand and he felt the tears sting more when he realized that it was the baseball cap that Genie had given him for his birthday. It was red with flames on the bill of the cap and Genie had gotten it signed by a few famous players. Genie sighed. He had to be the strong one. He had to be there for the kid, he wasn't a parent after all. Alaric's shoulders shook and Genie sat on the bed and patted him gently on the back.

"Don't cry kiddo." He said but that made him cry harder and Alaric curled into a ball. Genie pulled Alaric into his arms and the boy sobbed more burying his face into Genie's chest, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Genie rubbed the sobbing boy's back and felt tears well up in his own eyes again. "Shh, it's going to be alright."

"I-I wa-wanna stay with you!" Alaric sobbed and Genie held him closer. "Don't-don't make me-me go!"

"But kid," Genie sniffed. "I-I can't do anything about it. Besides it's not like we can't visit each other." All Alaric could think about was how he could never be Aladdin's little brother again. How he could never be with any of them again and how he would never be with Genie... Alaric cried harder his sobs shaking his body.

"But, I wanna stay with you Genie!" Genie let tears fall from his eyes then. "I don't want to leave." Genie cradled Alaric as the boy shook with sobs of pain. "Please?" That one plead had Genie shutting his eyes.

"Aww, short man, you-you know I'd keep you here if I could. But-but I can't! Don't you see?" Alaric moved out of his arms then and gazed up at Genie with wide tear-filled eyes.

"You don't want me stay?" he asked and Genie felt his heart drop from the heartbroken look on the boy's face. He took Alaric's face in his hands. Tears fell from the boy's eyes and Genie wiped them away with his thumbs.

"Oh no, no, no that's not what I mean. Of course I want you to stay here. But your mother wants you too and…she made her decision pretty clear." He finished dryly. _We hadn't even have a chance._

"!" the boy buried his face into Genie's chest again and Genie hugged him tightly, tears falling from his own face. He loved that kid. _I don't want to say goodbye_, he realized, _he's mine._

"Shh, kid. It's okay." He whispered, even though he wasn't okay with it. Why did is she doing it? Why did she come here? Why is she taking his kid away?

"Alaric?" The boy pulled back and looked at the door to see Aladdin and Jasmine in the doorway. Genie let him go slowly, almost reluctantly and Alaric leapt from the bed and slammed into Aladdin. The young man stumbled back and then hugged the sobbing boy to him with a shaky sigh.

"Shh, Alaric." He murmured as Alaric's sobs were stifled by his chest.

"Al…I don't want to go!" The boy cried and Aladdin wrapped his arms around Alaric tighter.

"I know. I know." He rocked his little brother back and forth. "Easy, Rick. It's okay." He took Alaric's face into his hands and made him look at him. "I-I'm so sorry about all this. But maybe it'll be okay."

"You don't want me either?" The boy asked looking up at Aladdin the same way he had looked at Genie. Genie flinched.

"No, that's not it at all!" Aladdin said, running a hand through his hair not sure how to make him understand.

"Alaric, try to understand." Jasmine spoke quietly. "We want you to stay, we love you." She said, she had to look away to clear her vision again before turning back to Alaric. "But your mother, she-she wants you too. We lawfully cannot stop her. I wish we could." Alaric was silent for several minutes and then he sighed. There was nothing that he could say that would make the hurt go away, but he had to try and be brave. For all of them. He was only a burden after all. Sniffing he wiped at his eyes and stood up a little straighter.

"Will…will you come to see me?" he asked and Aladdin gave a watery smile.

"All the time."

"And you won't forget me?" He had to know.

"Of course not."

"When?" He asked and Aladdin knew what he was asking.

"She's giving you to the end of the week." Alaric nodded and Genie and Jasmine left the room, leaving the brothers alone. Genie reached the hall and slid down the wall as Jasmine went to cry in her room. _How could this be happening? How could that-that woman think she could just come in and disrupt our lives?_ Genie needed fresh air so he went out onto the balcony overlooking the city. Iago found him and went to sit on the balcony.

"Is it true? Is he leaving?" Iago asked in a whisper and Genie sighed heavily.

"I'm afraid so Bird-man." Iago didn't speak for a long time and they both stared out into the sky.

"He can't leave…"Iago whispered and Genie looked over at him. The parrot's wings were clenched into fists from the force of trying to hold back tears. He looked angry. "He promised to be there for me. He can't go. What am I supposed to do?" He demanded. _He's the only one that cares for me like he does._ Genie smiled sadly and then a thought occurred to him.

"Why don't you go with him?" Iago's eyes widened and he looked at Genie.

"What? Really?" He asked, though he did like that idea.

"Well, yeah…I'd go but I think that it would be rather awkward." Genie coughed nervously. "Besides you're his parrot aren't you?" Iago grinned widely and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I am aren't I?" He flew off to speak with Alaric, leaving Genie to ponder what he was going to do without his kid. It was dizzying really how much he had come to adore being around Alaric and now…that was going to be taken from him. Genie sobbed then unable to hold it back.

* * *

**We met it seems such a short time ago**

**You looked at me—needing me so**

**Yet from your sadness our happiness grew**

**And I found out that I needed you too**

**And now I find that-we're both alone**

We stood outside of the palace early in the morning on that last day, all of them watching solemnly as I told them good-bye. Iago was coming with me, so I knew that maybe I'd be okay. I started at one end and hugged Rajah. The tiger purred sadly as I let go.

"Bye, Rajah. Try not to eat anymore pillows." I teased lightly and the tiger nudged my hand once again. Then I turned to the Sultan. He was looking sadly at me.

"Good-bye your highness." I said and the Sultan hugged me.

"Goodbye my boy." He said and then he whispered in my ear. "I always thought of you as a son." I felt tears well up then and I smiled at him as he let go.

"Thank you." he nodded and then looked away unable to meet my eyes. Next I held a hand out to Rasoul, who looked surprised.

"No hard feelings?" I asked and he nodded and then cleared his throat as he shook my hand. Jasmine hugged me before I could do anything and she kissed my cheek.

"We'll miss you." she whispered and smiled. I smiled back.

"I-I glad I got to know you." I said and she let out a sob tears running down her face and I had to look away before I started.

"Bye-bye, Rick." Abu leapt into my arms and I buried my face into his fur as he chattered sadly.

"I'll miss you, Abu." Jasmine took him from me gently and Abu hugged her as she held him to her. Then I walked down the steps away from the people that I cared about.

Al and Genie walked me and Iago to the wagon my mother had waiting for us. Al pulled me into a hug when we reached the wagon and I soon felt tears fall on me. Tears fell from me too, but I had done most of my crying last night and most of the nights before.

"You'll always be my little brother." He whispered in my ear and I let out a small sob as he stroked my hair. "You come back soon, okay?" he asked when he pulled back, and I nodded.

The last one that I hadn't told goodbye was Genie and he moved his foot in the dirt when I came up to him.

"Bye, Genie." I said and he looked up at me.

"I'm going to miss you, short man." I clenched my hands so I wouldn't sob aloud. This was the hardest one to say goodbye too. I didn't want to leave him.

"Me too, Genie. I-I wish you could come with me."

"I'll always be with you. In here." He pointed at my chest and I flung my arms around him, tears stinging my eyes.

"I'm going to miss you, Genie." His grip on me tightened, hugging me closer.

"Come on love, we need to be going." My mother called and I pulled away from him.

"Keep out of trouble." He whispered, but his eyes looked like he wanted to say something else, and ruffled my hair.

"Will do." I said with a smile. Then I went to my mother who had been standing silently behind me. I couldn't help but frown at her as I went passed her and avoided her touch. She was doing this to me! I picked up my bag and gave the palace one last look before climbing up into the wagon. Iago waved to the group before flying in behind me.

* * *

Alana turned and faced the group after watching her son enter the covered wagon, her smile faded slightly and Genie frowned. Something wasn't right.

"If I may, I have a bit of a favor to ask of you."

"Sure. What can we do?" Aladdin asked good-naturedly, but he was cautious too.

"Now, please don't take this the wrong way, but he is my son and I would appreciate it if you stayed away from him." Now they looked shocked.

"What?" Aladdin and Genie said at the same time.

"Well, you see I just don't think it'd be very good for my son to be around you all anymore. He has his mother now see, and I don't think it would be good for him to remember things like this. He has a new life now."

"I…suppose…." Aladdin said through clenched teeth and he frowned. He didn't like this one bit. "But you left him. How do we know you won't do it again?" Alana smiled lovingly at the wagon.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that again. That was a mistake." Then she turned to the group her voice like ice. "And if you ever come near him again, I will see to it that you are arrested. And you can guarantee that I will pack him up and you will never find him again." Aladdin and Genie's eyes widened as she gave them the once over. "He is _**my **_son and I will not allow him to be with such…people." Genie opened his mouth to respond but Alana had turned on her heel. Genie wanted to go after her but Aladdin stuck his arm out, although he too had choice words for the woman.

"Easy, Genie." They could only watch in silence as Alaric, the blue eyed, brown haired little boy that had touched their lives, was taken from them. Genie couldn't bear to watch the wagon any longer and retreated back to the palace. Aladdin watched for a few minutes more before turning to walk back into the palace alone in more ways than one.

**Goodbye may seem forever**

**Farewell is like the end**

**But in my heart's a memory**

**And there you always be…**

* * *

**Please R&R. I wrote this with a box of tissues beside me. Anyway. I love you guys who read this or like this and sometimes review. Thanks for all your support. **

**PirateWizardThief**


	6. Chapter 6

**Things went down hill for sure in that and it's about to get worse! Don't worry if you get everything right now. The next chap should get clearer. **

**Blackmoondragon1415: Yeah, it did, but there's a reason. No this is still in with the series because he won't be gone that long, just long enough. Yeah he's probably thought about it, but he rather not risk going to make Alana angry should she find him. **

**MysteryGirlFreak: Yes, she could because Aladdin and Jasmine aren't married, though they sometimes live in the palace, Aladdin still has his hovel. Also she never said that right at Jasmine or her father, only to Aladdin and Genie. ANd i agree where is that dragon!**

**rollingbell: He'll get him back, don't worry! Though he may not be the same...**

**dream lightening: I'm sorry! But don't worry it'll all work out.**

* * *

**Broken:**

**Chapter 6: The End of the Beginning **

_**About two weeks later…**_

_Smack!_

Iago frowned as he saw Alana, smack Alaric for saying Aladdin's name. The boy rubbed his cheek, but he quickly apologized and Alana smiled at him sugary sweet before flouncing away. When his hand fell away, a red hand print was etched into his skin. Alaric looked over at Iago and then averted his gaze. This had been going on for several days now and Iago had just about had enough.

"C'mon kid, say something back to her." He hissed and the boy shook his head.

"Not supposed to." He stated in a monotone voice and then he smiled a little. "Let's see if she'll let us out for a while." He patted his shoulder and Iago rolled his eyes before flying over to perch on him.

"Fine. But if one more kid asks if I want a cracker…." Alaric beamed, but he didn't laugh. He hadn't laughed in days no matter what Iago said. And the parrot had a feeling that Alana had told him not to. They were back in the same house that Alaric used to live in, though now, thanks to Alaric it was much cleaner and had things fixed.

When they had first arrived at the house, it was in disarray and Iago was about to ask if someone robbed it, but Alana explained that she hadn't finished repairs yet. So Alaric volunteered. From there things went from bad to worse, at least in Iago's opinion. Alana took Alaric's volunteering too far. In fact everything in the house had been fixed by the eleven year old and most wasn't up to standard of course. Alaric's room was still badly wreaked and to make matters worse his old bed was still in there from when he was five years old and he wasn't getting a new one anytime soon.

But not once, did the boy say anything to his mother. No, instead he took whatever she gave him, including smacks and whippings from the neighbors if he caused too much racket which had happened yesterday and probably had Iago asked to see his back the belt marks would still be there.

Iago wasn't sure why Alaric was so keen to please the witch, but he did everything she told him and that still didn't make her happy. She was, in his opinion, a crazy harpy woman. The boy had rules and he had broken one and that earned him that smack earlier. His rules were:

Forget about living at the palace.

Never go anywhere without asking.

Don't take the parrot out of his cage unless permission is given.

Don't talk to others unless spoken to first.

Don't talk back. Ever.

Always be within hearing range.

Do everything your mother tells you

Do not question your mother.

No laughing aloud, no smiling at stupid pointless things.

And finally….Don't ever ask to go back to Agrabah.

That last one disturbed Iago greatly. Alaric wasn't ever to see Aladdin or Genie again and it made him very uneasy. What was she going to do if they visited? Lock him away? Rule 4 was the one had broken earlier. He hadn't meant to and Iago knew it was an accident, but in Alana's eyes there were no accidents. Iago had rules too and he was sure that Alana despised him. His rules were these:

Don't talk in public.

Don't ask to leave the house.

Stay in the cage when someone is over.

Don't fly around the house.

Leave Alaric's chores alone.

Never talk back to Alana or any other adult.

Never talk to Alaric about his life at the palace.

And finally don't ever break any of these rules or you'll be sent away.

Iago had tread carefully around Alana, but she seemed to hate everything he did or said and Alaric hadn't liked it when she told that he'd have to sleep in a cage. But Alaric was slapped when he had asked her not to put him in a cage. After that Iago never complained to Alaric anymore.

They went to where his mother was and she looked up when they entered. She narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Yes?"

"May Iago and I go outside?"

"Why?" She demanded sharply. He had to be careful with that one.

"I wish to sit in the sun for a while."

"Don't go anywhere but in the yard." She replied curtly.

"Yes, mother." Alaric said without feeling. That was another thing; she didn't want him to be all mushy with her. It really made Iago hate her more. What kind of mother tells her son not to hug her?

"Iago?" The parrot caught the monotone voice of his friend and looked at him. Alaric was looking up at the sky a strangely detached expression on his face. It scared him.

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy here with me?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I dunno. You might want to leave."

"Kid, I wouldn't leave without ya." Alaric looked at him.

"Really?" The boy whispered and Iago nodded. "You'd stay?"

"Talking about leaving, eh?" Alaric and Iago both jumped and turned slightly to see who had spoken. The man was tall with dark brown hair that was streaked with grey and his brown eyes flickered with slight slyness. He had a five o'clock shadow that was speckled with grey as well and his dark clothes stood out from other people. Alaric stiffened and Iago felt him tense.

"Manito…" He whispered and Iago frowned.

"Ah, so you remember." Manito smiled and it was smile that made Iago shiver slightly. "Is your dear mother home?"

"Y-yes." Alaric said slipping back into his monotone, though Iago could feel him getting ready to flee. "She's inside." Manito seemed to enjoy the reaction from Alaric that he was getting and Iago blinked at him.

"Thank you, m'boy." He went off then up to the small house and Alana met Manito at the door. Iago watched them as Alaric turned his head respectfully. Alana was smiling widely as Manito spoke and Iago watched as she gave him a large sack. Iago didn't have to wonder what was inside for he could hear the faint tinkling of gold coins. Alana looked towards Iago and Alaric and Iago pretended to have been stretching his wings.

"…yes." Iago heard the word and looked back to see Alana nodding her head at Manito who was beaming satisfactorily.

"Perfect." Manito replied and he then turned away. Alana shut her door, so Iago was free to watch as the man started towards them. Iago poked Alaric and the boy turned in time to see Manito hovering above him.

"I'm very happy to see you again." he said and Alaric gulped.

"You are?" the boy choked, trying not to seem worried and Manito smirked.

"Of course." He said cheerily and Iago narrowed his eyes. "I am sorry about what I did to you. You forgive me don't you? Bygones are bygones?"

"Sure." Alaric said, though he was very ill at ease. Iago wanted nothing to do with the man.

"Good, good. Perhaps I shall see you sometime?" Alaric nodded and Manito smiled wider. Iago thought he smiled like something that was hungry and he got another shiver. Alaric reached up to stroke Iago and Manito watched the action.

"I'd be careful if I were you." he murmured to Iago. "I'm not the only one who could come up upon you talking. And I wouldn't be the only one who'd love to own a talking bird." Iago gaped as Manito wondered off. And Alaric stopped petting Iago in a slight wariness.

"Come inside now." Alana called and Alaric stood automatically. Iago sighed internally, wishing he could talk to Alaric about that man. Whatever he wanted it wasn't good.

* * *

He got his chance later that evening, sneaking out of his cage and into Alaric's room. The boy was curled into a tight ball on his small bed, a small thin blanket covering his legs. One look at Alaric, told him that he wasn't asleep, so Iago came closer.

"Hey, 'Laric?"

"Yes?" The boy whispered back, and Iago had to strain to hear the tiny word. He climbed up onto the bed and got closer to Alaric's face. "Iago…I'm afraid." He whispered to Iago, his gaze was at the high moon above, but his blue eyes shimmered with fear.

"Maybe, Al, will come soon."

"I don't think he will." Alaric muttered in a monotone. Iago thought he saw a flicker of anger, but it was replaced by emptiness.

"Come on, kid. Sure he will and Genie too." Alaric flinched. Iago sighed. "That guy from earlier…he was the-"

"Yes. Manito was the one who ran the freak show."

"She gave some money to him."

"….She did?"

"Yeah, a big bag of gold." Alaric's mouth twitched as he saw Iago get a little excited about talking of gold. "Rick, I don't like it. Not one bit. There has to be another way."

"I-I can't, Iago. She's my mother…They don't want me anyway."

"What?" Iago was thrown for a loop. Alaric was clutching at the covers now.

"They don't care. They didn't come. They're liars….and I hate them." the boy said nastily and Iago frowned.

"You do not." Iago snapped, though he was worried for Alaric's sanity. The boy's eyes were crazily looking around and were really wide. A humorless laugh came out of his mouth. This wasn't good. Alaric had already been thinking he needed to be ignored and this wasn't helping.

"Whatever you say."

"Listen, kid, you and I both know Al and Genie. Why they haven't shown up yet is a mystery to me, but I'm sure they had a good reason. Please, don't give up like this." Alaric refused to say anything else and Iago got the feeling that if they ever did get out of there, Alaric was in for a long therapy session. The kid had been broken to many times and Iago wasn't sure how long it would take to fix his friend.

"Iago?" The parrot turned to see Alaric looking at him remorsefully. "I didn't mean it." he said thickly, and Iago could tell he was upset. "I-I'm sorry." Iago sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not mad, kid. Honest. Just don't do that." Alaric nodded and he hugged Iago to him. Iago allowed Alaric to hold him and looked to see if Alaric was going to sleep. The boy's eyes were closing slowly and Iago too closed his eyes.

Iago heard shuffling and opened an eye to see cloaked men in Alaric's room. Before he could cry out, Alaric was grabbed roughly and jerked from the bed. Alaric didn't struggle to shocked from being pulled out of bed and awoken and Iago was grabbed just as he was about to fly off.

"Got 'em!" a gruff voice said from under the dark hood. Iago's head swiveled to Alaric's and he watched as the boy hung limply from his captor's grip, his eyes slightly fearful. They were pulled into the small area where Alana had guests and Alaric was tossed at her feet. She was standing at the fireplace, her hair looking golden in the firelight. She pulled Alaric gently to his feet, babying him and Iago grew suspicious.

"Don't worry, love. That evil thing will soon be gone." He heard her whisper and Iago's eyes widened with fear now. _Does she mean me?_

"What?" Alaric asked slowly and Alana turned him a little to see me. Realization dawned on him. "No." he whispered and then he panicked. "No!" He tried to come forward, but Alana pulled him back, giving Iago a victorious grin as she stroked Alaric's hair. The boy was looking at Iago with fear.

"There, there darling. It's alright. That evil little pest won't bother you anymore." Alaric squirmed, but her grip on his arm tightened.

"Thank you again, my dear Alana." Iago and Alaric both froze as Manito strode into the house. "I have been looking for a new pet for a time now." Alana smiled warmly at the man.

"Take him. He is but a reminder of my son's past."

"No!" Alaric screamed, as Iago was roughly jabbed into a cage. "You can't! He's mine!"

"I paid for him, fair and square." Manito said calmly over Alaric's cries. Alana tried to shush Alaric, getting rather annoyed.

"It's okay, kid." Iago said and Alaric shook his head.

"No! Don't leave me alone! You're all I have left!" he screamed and he tried to run towards the parrot. Alana smacked him in the face, causing him to fall back. Iago winced both at the hit and the words that were flung at him.

"How dare you embarrass me like this?" Alana shrieked at him and Alaric looked up at her shaken. He was pale now, clutching his red cheek, and tears brimming in his eyes.

"'Laric…" Iago murmured.

"Please!" Alaric begged, ignoring Alana, huffs of fury. The boy was looking at Manito. "Please, don't take him!" Manito was already turning on his heel with a hand wave at the man holding Iago's cage. "Iago! No! Don't leave me alone!" Iago could hear Alaric calling his name.

"Don't worry, kid! I'll be okay!" He called out, but he wasn't sure that Alaric could hear him. Iago was suddenly whacked on the head and he saw black.

Alana turned to Alaric who was still in the floor, a look of hopelessness etched into his face. He was now alone. Alaric looked up at her slowly, sensing her heated gaze and she seethed.

"I warned you. Time and time again. You knew the rules and yet you disobeyed them."

"But, I-"

"Silence!" She hit him again and he cowered back from her. "I'm going to get through to you one way or another. You are here with me! Not with them!" She took something from her bag and Alaric's breath caught as he recognized the baseball cap Genie had given him. "I warned you. Now you're forcing me to have to punish you." She waved the cap at him, before turning towards the fire.

"No." Alaric choked. The cap was getting closer to the fire. "No, please!" he cried and Alana paused. "I'll be good, just please don't!" Besides, Iago, that was the LAST thing that Alaric had. Everything else he had been forced to leave at the palace.

"You won't learn until it is done." She whispered and then tossed it in. Alaric's lower lip trembled and he sank to his knees, watching what was left of his birthday gift. Alana waited until Alaric started to sniff and wipe at his eyes before walking away.

The flames engulfed the cap in seconds and Alaric watched as fire consumed it. Even when it was gone, Alaric watched the fire, willingly himself not to feel anything. This was the curse all over again. Everything he cared about was gone, and he was literally left with nothing at all. Once again, Alaric was on his own and his mind shut down, rebuilding the walls carefully torn down by Aladdin three years previously. He swore never to get his hopes up again. He was once again, the Jinx.

* * *

Iago was sure that Manito was going to keep him but in fact the next thing he knew he was waking up to a familiar sound. Iago sat up and rubbed the back of his head and sat up wearily to see a familiar marketplace. Frowning he sat up and looked around to make sure he wasn't seeing things. but he wasn't. He was in Agrabah. At that moment he spotted a little brown hairy paw reach up from a stall across from him. Iago smiled but then it faded. Why had that man brought him here? What was the purpose?

"Confused?" Wheezed a voice from next to him and Iago jumped. It was Manito.

"What do you want?" Iago growled.

"Don't get testy, bird. I could have kept you or killed you."

"Why didn't you?" He asked, looking suddenly wary.

"Alana isn't who she seems." When Iago arched an eyebrow, Manito held up the sack he had gotten from her. It was empty. "Magic."

"She's…magic?"

"She's a shapeshifter."

"What does that mean?" Iago asked unfamiliar with the terms.

"I don't know for sure. But I've heard stories about them. That they will inhabit a body of someone and use this to take a child."

"What?" Iago shrieked. "And do what!"

"…To eat them." Iago blanched. "But I heard you came from here and was friends with Aladdin the hero. I was…hoping you'd know what to do. I have a few ideas of how to defeat it, but it only seemed fair to alert the boy's true family."

"Why are you helpin'?" Iago had to know.

"Look, I meant it when I said I was sorry for what I did. I was a horrible man, alright? But here is my chance to redeem myself." Iago sighed, it was against his nature to trust someone out of the blue, but this man did take him all the way to Agrabah. Iago frowned.

"So, will you open the cage now?" Manito rolled his eyes, but obliged. Iago soared out and then came back. "What are you getting out of this?"

"I told you. I don't wish to harm him any longer." Iago spotted Abu and nodded at Manito.

"There's our way to, Al." he pointed at Abu.

* * *

Aladdin found Genie sitting cross-legged on Alaric's bed again, his chin in his hand and the young man sighed. Genie wasn't doing so well and well…neither was he. For the whole week, Genie had moved around the room never stepping inside and just this week he took to sitting alone in there.

"Genie?" The azure jinni didn't move an inch he just sat there looking lifeless. "Genie." he said again and this time the djinn looked at him. Aladdin sighed and came to sit next to him.

"It's…not the same anymore." Genie murmured and Aladdin covered his face.

"I know." Genie saw that he was upset and put hand on him.

"Hey, it's not your fault, Al."

"It's not yours either, Genie." Aladdin countered uncovering his face. Genie grinned at Aladdin's ploy to get him to talk and Aladdin grinned back. Genie's smiled faltered.

"Everything is empty." He said and Aladdin sighed.

"I know. Jasmine…Jasmine called for him last night. She called him in to eat dinner." Aladdin swallowed a shaky breath. He missed his little brother and so did everyone else. Even Rasoul was simmered down a bit without the little boy's antics.

"Aladdin?" Both Genie and Aladdin turned to see Jasmine. She was in the doorway arms folded across her chest. "Have you seen Abu?"

"No. Why?" Aladdin enquired and Jasmine smirked.

"Well, some little monkey made quite a mess in the kitchen." Aladdin scowled and stood.

"Let's go find him then. I'm sure he's in the marketplace." Genie came too and together they went down into the midst of the many shops and stands that made Agrabah flourish.

"Where is he?" Aladdin asked looking at every stall carefully. There was no sign of a little monkey. Genie scratched his head and then turned into a blue dog that looked like Pluto. He sniffed the ground and then looked back at Aladdin wagging his tail.

"I think I've found his trail!" He said excitedly and Aladdin grinned, laughing a little and he followed the dog down through the marketplace.

* * *

"Okay, okay, monkey. Get off!" Iago shoved Abu away and the primate scowled briefly before looking around.

'Rick?' He chattered and Iago sighed and was about answer when something large and blue popped up over the side of the stall they were sitting on. He gave a screech and Abu was grabbed by the tail.

"Found him!" Genie announced, holding him in the air. Genie turned to look at someone coming up behind them, not seeing Iago. "Here he is!"

"Abu." Aladdin said sternly. "Did you make a mess in the kitchen?" Iago rolled his eyes at the young man and gave a snort, causing all of them to look in his direction.

"Is that all? Gee, monkey, I thought you had robbed some place."

"Iago?" Aladdin asked, looking both happy and confused. "Iago it is you!"

"Duh!" Iago said snappily and then he took a breath. "Al…" Genie and Aladdin suddenly realized at the same time someone was missing.

"Where-where is he?" Aladdin asked and Iago gulped.

"It's a long story Al." Genie and Aladdin both exchanged looks.

"Tell us." Genie begged and Iago launched into the tale.

* * *

**Kinda short I know and it goes a little fast. If it doesn't make sense then let me know. Thx and please review!**

**PWT**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, another chap! Don't worry I'm working on my others too! **

**_Rollingbell: Yay! More fanart! Yes, they will get him back!_  
**

**_Jules: Yeah, they are aren't they? Though I'm sure Genie won't let him out of his sight again!_**

**_Guest: I'll explain in this chap. And yes, Genie is going to be overly protective once he gets Alaric back!_**

**_dream lighting: They will!_**

**_CMR Rosa: It'll be explained in this chap!_**

**Disclaimer: I only own Alaric, Manito and Alana. The shape-shifter's form came from inspirations from Coraline and the Teen Titans' episode "Transformation". **

* * *

**Broken:**

**Chapter 7: Not What It Seems**

"So, this-this _thing _finds kids?" Genie asked in slight shock and slight disbelief. "Random kids?"

They were sitting in the library of the palace the table filled with books and scrolls on supernatural creatures. They had been searching for things all day long and were about to collapse from all the reading. Jasmine was biting her lip in agitation as she worriedly listened to Manito telling a few other things about the creature. Aladdin was frowning at the tabletop as he listened and beside him Iago and Abu was looking at books, though Abu couldn't really understand what was being read, Iago was determined to find out as much as he could. In truth there wasn't much to go on, but Manito's word and they weren't all keen on listening to the ex-con man. Manito had been invited in after a long and apologetic speech and now helped them find out what they could.

He grimaced at what Genie said and shifted in his chair.

"Certain children that are…different."

"What does that mean?" Genie asked tersely and Manito shook his head at the jinni's sudden anger.

"It's not like it sounds. I'm not trying to offend anyone, but have you not seen the boy? He's not like the rest of the city." Manito said and Aladdin frowned at this. "That is what the creatures want."

"No, I suppose he isn't, but how did it find him? And why does it want him?"

"Watching him, more than likely." Manito stated and Jasmine gasped. "Youth, power, beauty, you name it. All that came from what the shape shifter takes. In the boy's case, I'll say it'll take his…youth and innocence. His child-like curiosity."

"You mean it's been watching him for while?" Jasmine asked in horror, Aladdin took her hand to comfort her, though he didn't like it either. "No one could know that if it hadn't been watching."

"I've no doubt. Shape shifters tend to find a spot in any city and wait out prey. If it followed him home one day, it could have easily gathered what it needed to catch him with such as, the fact that the boy was starting to rekindle his relationship with his mother."

"How many children would've it taken?" Aladdin asked and Manito stroked his chin.

"Not many. Perhaps one or two. It doesn't linger long for fear of discovery." Aladdin rubbed his forehead and Jasmine was slightly glad that it hadn't taken any others, but she was still on edge with worry for Alaric.

"But how did it find out what Alana looked like? Or all that other stuff?" Iago was really worried now, though he tried not to show it. Aladdin nodded, liking the question.

"Shape shifters have the ability to look into the past of the ones they are portraying. A…magic of sorts."

"So that's how she was so convincing." Aladdin stated and Manito nodded.

"Yes."

"But what was with all the hitting and yelling at him?" Iago asked and Manito rubbed the back of his neck.

"She had to get rid of all ties. She didn't want anyone coming for him and she wanted to make sure that he didn't have the will to fight back." Iago slumped and Aladdin patted him, before looking at Manito.

"How long do we have?" Aladdin asked although he dreaded the question. Manito grimaced.

"Until midnight at the most. But you'll never make it in time." Everyone in the room shared a determined look.

"We've to try." Aladdin said and they all nodded. "I want my little brother back." Manito sighed.

"Then we better head out now. Or there's no chance."

* * *

Alaric was still sleeping by the dying fire when Alana came back in hours later. The boy sucked in a shaky breath in his sleep and a wicked smile spread across her face at the broken boy in front of her.

"Wake up my little one." She purred and the boy looked up at her sleepily. He was too tired to notice a change in her voice. He yawned and looked at her with a detached expression. He was still half asleep. Alana smiled at that. Easier to catch him.

"Come along, I have something to show you." Alaric yawned again and rose to his feet. She led him to a room in the back of the house and Alaric was starting to wake a little more now.

"What is it?" he asked and then flinched thinking he was going to be reprimanded, but she only smiled.

"It's a surprise. I think you'll like it." Alaric didn't say anything. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he wasn't going to complain. Alana made sure he went in first before shutting the door behind them.

Alaric looked around the odd bare room, having never been in it before. Strange markings were on the walls and it was barely lit by a few torches on the walls. There were no windows and only one door. Alaric turned as he heard a lock click into place and Alana grinned at him sweetly.

"Mother, what is this room for?" Alaric asked quietly and Alana beamed at him.

"This is a special room." She said and Alaric looked around again not understanding. Alana let him wander around and as his back was too her, she began her ritual. Alaric blinked at the bare room in confusion, looking around to see if maybe he missed something.

"Mother, what do you-" Alaric turned around and his eyes widened. She wasn't there. He hadn't heard her leave and he was sure that she would have told him if she had. "Mother?" Alaric called, but he got no answer, but then a rustling sound came from behind him. He turned back around to see and in doing suddenly felt pain in his abdomen. He inhaled air and looked down in time to see something pull out from his body. A thick spike with a thin curved pointed it, that now dripped with some of Alaric's blood.

Alaric started feeling dizzy and extremely tired and collapsed on the floor, sprawled on his back, having lost the feeling in his body. His eyes lazily looked up at the ceiling where he found something looking at him with wide beady eyes. He coughed in fright and the fact that when he hit the floor dust came up.

"Mo…er..." he choked out and the creature shushed him and gave him a wide fanged grin. It was grotesque with a dark purple skinny, boney body and a bald head that had black stripes across it. Three beady black eyes, the two normal sized and the one in the middle was larger, blinked at him as Alaric convulsed on the floor, unable to feel move. It was like he had lost his bones, he felt like jelly. To Alaric, the creature looked like a very thin, humanoid spider and with its venom pinchers, he was sure that was why he was unable to move and it had four thin, spidery legs.

Feeling an odd sensation at his feet, he started to attempt to move and found that he could barely lift his head a fraction. A sticky, green substance was going up his legs slowly and he began to panic. His chest heaving rapidly.

"Be still my, dear one. It'll all be over soon." Alaric's eyes widened as he recognized his mother's voice and he locked gazes with the creature in horror and slight sadness.

"W-hy?" Alaric struggled to say as the substance went higher, hardening into a green shell. The creature laughed.

"You still think I'm your mother? Aww, how cute." The creature purred and Alaric looked at her, desperation in his blue eyes as the shell came up to his chest. "I'm a shape shifter, my little one and once again, I've caught a nice little snack." Alaric's head was pushed down by the creature's spindly fingers. He gave a whimper as the substance went up to his chin and the creature soothed him as tears came to his eyes, though he never shed them.

"Poor little thing. You still think your friends are coming don't you?" Alaric looked at her blankly as a heavy blanket of darkness began to settle on him. "Sleep now and be comforted that your friends will live their lives happily." Alaric closed his eyes, unable to stay awake and the creature gave him a kiss on the forehead as the shell closed up around his face, covering him completely from sight.

* * *

Carpet rushed over the desert following the instructions that Manito had told him. Aladdin and Jasmine were looking ahead intently, while Manito was checking his sword in the back.

"So, you know how to get this thing once we find it?" Iago asked and Manito looked up at him and Abu. Genie who was flying right along Carpet looked over too.

"I believe so. It can be killed like any other thing at least that's what the books told." Iago groaned.

"So what if it doesn't work? What then, huh?"

"Then we keep trying." Aladdin said grimly determined and no one spoke for a moment. Abu whimpered and touched Aladdin's arm. The hero turned and scooped him up and hugged him with an arm.

"Its okay, Abu. Alaric will be home with us soon enough." Jasmine smiled at them before turning to look at a solemn Genie.

"Genie, Alaric will be okay." She said gently and the jinni smiled at her half-heartedly.

"I know. I know that. I'm just…." He trailed off, but Jasmine knew what he was saying.

"We'll all make sure he's okay, Genie." She reassured the djinn and Genie nodded.

"Come on, Carpet." Aladdin urged and rug needed no further command.

They reached the house by the time the sun was starting to set and they went into the home. All was quiet and not a single light was lit.

"Rick?" Aladdin called out first. There wasn't a sound. "Alaric!" he called going further into the house. The others followed all of them wary of what might be around. When nothing jumped out at them, Aladdin huddled them together.

"Let's split up." Aladdin murmured to the group as Genie lit a few lights with a point of his finger. "Genie and Jaz, go check that bedroom back there and that one on the other side." He pointed towards where the fireplace was and the two doors on either side. "Iago, Carpet and Abu, go and check that side of the house." He pointed at the kitchen and the outside. But remember we're here to find Rick, not eat." They nodded and disappeared through the door. "Manito, you can come with me. Down the back of the house." They all went their separate ways.

Genie and Jasmine searched the first room, closet to the front of the house. They found nothing at all.

"It's almost like no one's been in here." Jasmine murmured looking at all the straightened furniture. It was a neat little room with hardly anything in it, but it hadn't looked inhabited at all. The bed was the only thing that had been used and it was tiny.

"Well, you remember what Bird-Man said," Genie answered as he inspected the closet. "The kid had to sleep in that, but not live in it." Jasmine sighed and picked up a thin blanket, frowning slightly.

"Genie, do you realize that once we get him back he may be different?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look at all of this." She gestured to everything in the room. "He's been hurt again and you remember how long it took, Aladdin to make him talk." Genie nodded, he had been thinking about that too. "Iago told me what Alaric had said that night he had been taken away. About…us not wanting him, about him saying he hated us." Genie flinched and rubbed the back of his neck. Yes, it wasn't going to be easy taking him in again.

"And to have all this happen to him…" Jasmine let out a small sob, covering her mouth. She couldn't finish.

"Hey, Jaz, it's okay." Genie put his hands on her shoulders. "We'll find him and everything will be fine." She nodded and wiped at her eyes as Genie went out of the room. She took a breath to steady herself and followed him out of the small room.

Genie passed the fireplace and suddenly paused. He spotted something in the ashes of the fire. He got down closer and gently lifted what was left of Alaric's ball cap out. Genie looked at it in shock before turning it over slowly in his hand, hardly recognizing it all charred.

"What is that, Genie?" Jasmine asked noticing that the jinni hadn't moved.

"What's left of Alaric's baseball cap." Jasmine gasped.

"She threw it in the fire?"

"Apparently." Genie murmured and he wondered how shaken up Alaric had been. Or was… Genie sighed and tossed it back in. Jasmine put a hand on him.

"You can get him another one." She murmured lowly and he sighed before turning to her.

"But would it bring back this memory?" Genie questioned and Jasmine didn't know what to say to that. Both went into the next room.

Abu, Iago, and Carpet went into the kitchen and true to their words didn't touch the food. All was neat and tidy and they left to go outside. Carpet floated around the house looking for anything that might be a clue by now it was darkening and they had to make a fast trip in and out.

'Alaric!' Abu called out in his little monkey chatter and he looked sadly around at the no reply. Iago patted him.

"Come on, monkey. He'll be okay." Abu perked up at this and Iago almost smiled. Then he recovered. "Now keep lookin' ya flea bag!" Growling Abu tackled the parrot and they rolled around on the ground. Carpet hung his body over and gave a heavy of his sides. Some things never change.

Aladdin and Manito wandered down towards a door that was shut tight. In fact it was the only room that hadn't been open when they came in. Looking at one another, they nodded at the same time and kicked the door. It burst open and a cloud of dust arose. Coughing and shielding their faces, Aladdin and Manito ran in, swords ready. Once the dust settled, they were able to look around.

"What is all this?" Aladdin asked as they took in the symbols on the walls and the still smoking torches. Manito frowned.

"Perhaps, this is where the change is made." He then bent low to examine the ground. "Aladdin." The young man came over and Manito pointed at a foot print, clearly left in the dust.

"Alaric, he was here!" Aladdin exclaimed. "But where is he now?" Manito found a spot of green sticky stuff on the floor and he touched it briefly. It hardened like a rock immediately.

"She's already prepared him to devour." He said quietly and Aladdin looked up in alarm.

"What!" Manito held up the rock-hard substance.

"She put him in a chrysalis."

"A what?"

"It's like a shell. When they get ready to eat, they put their food in a chrysalis to make it easier to digest, plus he won't be able to get out of on his own." Aladdin grimaced and Manito nodded.

"We have to find him then, but he's not here!" Aladdin groaned, covering his face. Why was this so difficult?

"If he's not here, she must have taken him to her lair." Manito offered.

"What?" Aladdin looked up sharply, eyes narrowed. "Where?"

"All shape shifters have one, I read. It's where they rest and…consume their food." Manito couldn't meet Aladdin's gaze and the hero didn't say anything. Manito suddenly looked up.

"But, I think I might know a place where it could be. It's the closest thing to a cave underground."

* * *

They arrived at the outside of an old mine shaft not far from the city. It was dark now both in and outside the mine and torches were handed out to give off what little light they could. Manito studied the entrance to the mine shaft and pointed.

"Here, they went in this one. She was dragging something." Aladdin frowned determinedly then.

"Let's go." He then started down into the mine, everyone following in a single file line. They only had two hours to find Alaric and everyone was on edge.

"Stop runnin' into me!" Iago hissed for the umpteenth time and Abu scowled. Iago's voice echoed and Aladdin growled.

"Shut up, guys." He hissed back at them and they both looked sheepish. They had been walking for a while now and the dark was starting to take a toll on all of them. Aladdin sighed.

"I'm sorry, guys. I'm just irritated. We should have found something by now." Jasmine put her head on Aladdin's shoulder.

"We will, Aladdin."

"These tunnels all looks the same!" Genie shouted from nearby. "They just keep going and going!" He was starting to panic thinking of how much time was left to find his little short man.

"Don't give up yet." Manito pointed towards a light that was coming from the tunnel up ahead. They all ran quickly towards the light and halted in the doorway.

Thousands of crystals and diamonds hung from the ceiling and stuck out of the caves walls of the room. Immediately Iago and Abu were rushing in, before anyone could stop them and each found one they loved above the rest. Iago was smooching his telling it how beautiful it was, while Abu was making faces at himself in one and giggling at himself.

A hiss that them all stiffening and Iago and Abu hid behind some old crates left in the tunnel. Aladdin and the others drew back as something came down from the ceiling, a green chrysalis under one arm and it looked as big as Alaric. The creature was hissing to itself as it went along towards the back of the room and with a hand signal from Aladdin, they followed it.

The shape shifter set Alaric down on the ground near a large boulder and the creature petted the shell lightly. Iago and Abu both shivered in disgust along with Carpet and Jasmine clung to Aladdin's arm. Genie grimaced and Manito paled slightly.

"Not long now, dear one." The creature croaked, running its spindling fingers over the shell. "It's almost time." Jasmine held Aladdin back as he was about to jump out.

"We need a plan." She murmured and Aladdin nodded.

"Genie, you and Jasmine get Alaric out of that shell and take him out of here." Genie and Jasmine nodded and Aladdin turned to everyone else. "Iago, Abu I need you guys to distract that thing so Genie and Jasmine can get to Alaric and Manito and I can sneak up on it." The animals nodded, though Iago groaned internally. This wasn't what he really wanted to be doing, but it was for Alaric.

"Ow!" Something screeched and Alana/Shape shifter turned to look. Iago and Abu were shoving each other near the back of the room. Hissing the creature left Alaric and went towards the animals. Genie and Jasmine watched until it was focused on Iago and Abu, before running out towards Alaric.

"How do we get him out?" Jasmine asked desperately as she tried to pull at the shell. Genie produced a small hammer and a nail and began to whack at the side of it as quietly as he could. A tiny crack came from that and Genie sighed. This was going to take a while.

While Genie was hammering, Iago and Abu suddenly realized that they were being stalked. The creature let out a low hiss and they both cowered.

"Hello." Iago said, giving it a small wave. Abu gulped and nodded.

'Uh, yeah, hi' He chattered and he hid behind Iago.

"So, um, read any good books lately?"

"You!" It hissed and Iago flinched as Alana's voice leaked through with an evil sound. "I thought I was rid of you!"

"I…came back?" he shrugged and then screamed as he was grabbed. Abu was grabbed too with a screech and they were dangled in its face. They both screamed again as the creature opened its mouth wide showing razor sharp teeth.

"That kid better appreciate what we're doing!" Iago shrieked and Abu nodded. "And Al better move it!"

* * *

Aladdin and Manito meanwhile were hovering above them on Carpet.

"I'm coming, Iago." The hero murmured and then he looked to check on Genie and Jasmine. They were pulling back pieces of the chrysalis and he knew that they were getting close to leave.

"If we are to do anything, we best do it now." Manito murmured and Aladdin nodded. Together they leapt into action. Aladdin landed on the monster's head, shoving it down with his feet, plucking Iago and Abu from its grip. Manito landed on its back and he had to steady himself from falling.

"Go, guys! And thanks!" Aladdin called as he released the pair.

"It's about time!" Iago screeched as he flew past Aladdin, Abu in his grip. Aladdin was then thrown off as well as Manito.

"What is this?" The creature snarled and Aladdin and Manito looked up to see it seething at them. "How dare you come here!"

"Let my brother go!" Aladdin snarled back, brandishing his sword. The creature blinked at him with a wicked gleam.

"You are too late, he's mine!" Aladdin attacked the creature with his sword, leaping up at it and it smacked him back into Manito sending them sprawling into a wall. The creature then turned to look at Alaric. Spying Genie and Jasmine it hissed, but started growling when it saw Genie lift Alaric's head up from the chrysalis.

"No!" It howled and Genie and Jasmine looked up as it started towards them. Jasmine took hold of Alaric as Genie went to try and fend off the monster. She tried to pull Alaric all the way out of the shell, but he was still stuck. So she started pulling at more of the shell.

Genie tried to distract the monster while Jasmine was busy and he was now fending it off of himself. He quickly dodged an attack from the thing and he blasted it away with a large laser gun. He watched as it flew away into a wall and with a smirk he took his black sunglasses off.

"There's only one way off this planet, baby, and that's through me." Genie muttered straightening his black suit.

"Genie!" Jasmine called and Genie came over to where she was and he helped her get Alaric free. Pulling back all the shell, they uncovered Alaric and both of them gasped. He was pale and his face had several bruises on it.

"Rick?" He said softly, touching the boy's hair, running his fingers through it. No response. Frowning, Genie called again. "Alaric?" The boy didn't answer and Genie looked up at Jasmine. She was looking at him fearfully.

"…Genie..."The boy murmured and Genie took Alaric's face in his hands gently.

"I'm right here, kid. Can you hear me?" he asked pleadingly, but Alaric didn't murmur again. Jasmine heard a hiss and looked up with a scream as the monster, smacked Genie away from her and Alaric.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine screamed and she covered Alaric with herself as the shape shifter came closer.

Aladdin rubbed his head, coming back in consciousness and upon hearing Jasmine scream, he looked up. She was covering what he assumed was Alaric and above her was the monster. Genie was against the wall further back and Iago and Abu were trying to wake him as Carpet tugged on Genie.

"Aladdin!" He heard Jasmine scream and Aladdin sprung to his feet and behind him Manito stumbled up too. Together they went over ran to help her.

"Come on, Blue Boy, Al needs ya!" Iago encouraged and Genie's head began to swirl.

"No more, mommy, I'm full."

"Great." Iago muttered and then he yelled in Genie's ear. "I'm not your mother! Now wake up!" Iago snapped and then he turned his attention, in time to see Aladdin pull Jasmine away from Alaric as the monster almost stomped her. They stumbled back and the creature now stood over Alaric, blocking Aladdin, Jasmine, and Manito from getting closer. Iago turned to Genie.

"Make it, go away!" he hollered, giving Genie a shake. Genie's head lolled around.

"Wha.."

"MAKE. THE. MONSTER. GO. AWAY!" Iago screamed and Genie finally came back to reality.

"Oh..Oh!" He sat up now and moved past the animals and rug to go and help Aladdin.

"How do you like that?" Iago pouted and Abu and Carpet looked at him. "He didn't even thank me!" Abu rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. Carpet just scratched his head.

Aladdin saw an opportunity to get Alaric out from under the monster. Running forward, he slid across the ground under it and his foot collided with the shell, Alaric was still in and it pushed it out from under the creature.

Aladdin grinned with relief as Genie pulled Alaric free from the shell and held him in his arms. Alaric lay limply in his arms, but he did moan a little. Genie nodded at Aladdin and he was about to go when the creature turned and hissed at him. Genie tightened his grip on Alaric. It was getting angrier and it frothed at the mouth in rage. Aladdin and Jasmine were blocked to where they were and it was making sure that no one would get in the way.

"Give me the boy!" It hissed no longer in Alana's voice; it was now a deep roar of a monster. Genie frowned and backed up. Just as it was about to make a grab at them, it gave a roar.

"Go!" Manito shouted at them all as he standing on its back. His sword was sticking in it and he held on for dear life as it tried to buck him off. "Go, now!"

"Aladdin!" Jasmine swooped in on Carpet and he hopped on, getting beside Iago and Abu. Genie and Alaric were ahead of them as they zoomed up by up the mine towards the exit.

Manito held on as the creature roared loudly and it tried to smash him against the wall. It hit one of the many beams in the room and it cracked loose from the impact. Manito slid off the creature, sensing what was about to happen. And he was proved corrected the ceiling began to crack and fall. The mine would collapse soon after. He was just glad that he was able to at least redeem himself before the end.

* * *

They landed just outside it when a rumbling noise came from inside. They turned in time to see the whole mine collapse. All of them watched with gasps of amazement.

"No!" Aladdin tried to go forward but Jasmine grabbed his arm.

"He's gone, Aladdin." The hero nodded solemnly and they all turned to the figure in Genie's arms. He was still trying to coax him awake.

"Alaric, wake up kiddo." Aladdin came closer to them and Genie looked up. "He's breathing, but he won't respond."

"Rick, its okay you can open your eyes now." Al said but the boy didn't move. Aladdin spotted something on Alaric's vest and frowned. "Is he bleeding?" Genie stiffened and Aladdin examined him.

"What is that?" He asked as Aladdin found where something had made a small hole that was bruised on his abdomen.

"It must have injected him with something." Genie guessed and Alaric gave a shiver, turning his head slightly. Genie felt Alaric's forehead press against his forearm and he looked down in alarm. "He's got a fever from it. His body is starting to reject it." They all agreed to go to home and as they flew across the desert, Genie sat in the back cradling Alaric, hoping that his short man would be okay when he woke up.

* * *

**Review? Hope this explained somethings and if not all will be cleared up in the next chap! By the way, I love you guys and all your reviews! Keep them coming!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, everyone! Here's a new chap! **

**Blackmoondragon: He'll get back to normal, but his behavior will still be slightly off. **

**MysteryGirlFreak: Hahaa loved that review! And thanks for reading!**

**Jules: I hope your back for this!**

* * *

**Broken:**

**Chapter 8: Bring Me to Life**

_**(Inside Alaric's head) **_

"_I'm going to get through to you one way or another. You are here with me! Not with them!" She took something from her bag and Alaric's breath caught as he recognized the baseball cap Genie had given him. "I warned you. Now you're forcing me to have to punish you." She waved the cap at him, before turning towards the fire. _

"_No." Alaric choked. The cap was getting closer to the fire. "No, please!" he cried and Alana paused. "I'll be good, just please don't!" Besides, Iago, that was the LAST thing that Alaric had. _

"_You won't learn until it is done." She whispered and then tossed it in. Alaric's lower lip trembled and he sank to his knees, watching what was left of his birthday gift. Alana waited until Alaric started to sniff and wipe at his eyes before walking away. _

_The flames engulfed the cap in seconds and Alaric watched as fire consumed it. Even when it was gone, Alaric watched the fire, willingly himself not to feel anything. This was the curse all over again. Everything he cared about was gone, and he was literally left with nothing at all._

**Present time**

"How is he, Doc?" Genie asked nervously, wringing his hands. He was standing at the foot of Alaric's bed watching as the physician checked the boy's pulse. Beside him were Aladdin, Jasmine, Iago and Abu. All of them were watching with slight apprehension. Carpet was lying across Alaric, giving him more warmth and he moved slightly when Alaric did. The doctor looked back at them with a tired expression.

"Once the fever is down he'll be good as new." They all sighed with relief. "However, it should be noted that he isn't to be under stress. He is going to need time to heal. I can't be sure of what he was going through, but mental stress is just as bad as physical. The numbing agent that was in him will be gone when his fever breaks." He then stood and Jasmine came up to him.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome your highness. If you need me just call."

"I will and thank you again." She walked with him to the door and as he was about to leave he paused.

"Princess, that boy is going to need a lot of love that much I can tell."

"I know. I just hope he lets us take care of him." He nodded and walked away as she closed the door softly.

Alaric groaned in his sleep moving around, his face was contorted in a frown and he kicked his feet, pushing the covers off himself. Aladdin went over when Genie didn't move and he pulled the sheets back up.

"No, no, Rick. You have to keep covered." He said, but the boy was moving his head to and fro. He found Aladdin's arm and pressed his forehead against the much cooler arm. "He's gotten hotter." Aladdin murmured and he pulled his arm away from Aladdin gently. He took the wash cloth on the bedside table and wrung out the cloth before laying it across his little brother's forehead. The boy sighed and settled back down under the covers. Aladdin ran a hand through his hair gently.

"Maybe he'll stay asleep now." Aladdin took Jasmine's hand and she bit her lip.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" She asked and Abu and Iago moved onto the bed to look closer at Alaric. Carpet moved closer to Alaric's chest and the boy wiggled deeper under the covers. Iago and Abu both patted Alaric and then Abu yawned. Aladdin grinned at him and then patted Alaric's head.

"I think it's time we go on to bed." Aladdin murmured and he picked Abu off the bed. Iago yawned next, and patted Alaric again before flying up into his bed.

"Good thinkin', Al." Aladdin grinned then as Abu hugged Aladdin's neck drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Iago." He said and the parrot settled down.

"Night, Al." Iago muttered and then he yawned again.

"Goodnight Alaric." Jasmine kissed the boy's cheek and then she turned to Iago.

"Goodnight Iago." She kissed his head too and Iago grinned sheepishly.

"Night, Princess." She smiled back and then she and Aladdin both left the room. Iago watched Genie as he slowly went over to Alaric. Carefully, he touched his face lightly, tracing the light bruises.

"He'll be okay, eventually." Iago muttered, though he was so sure himself. Genie nodded.

"I know." Alaric squirmed again and Genie rewet the cloth on his forehead. He placed on his head and Alaric sighed contentedly. Iago was asleep then unable to keep his eyes open and Genie grinned at him, before turning and shifting Alaric over a little to sit next to him. Alaric turned a little and snuggled into Genie's side unaware of where he was. Genie realized that and his face fell. Alaric was in for a shock when he woke up.

"Please be okay." Genie whispered before settling down beside Alaric holding him close.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through a part of the curtain and sent rays across the floor. Alaric sighed and turned over in his sleep, getting more comfortable amongst the pillows. Suddenly he stiffened and frowned, and with a hand he ran it over the smooth sheets and blanket, eyes still closed. Where was he? Was he…dead? Alaric slowly opened his eyes to look at where he was.

Cream colored walls surrounded him as well as many drawings stuck to the walls and a dark green curtain cut him off from what he knew was a balcony. Confused and slightly fearful, he sat up and then he turned to look at his bedside table. A golden lamp sat there and Alaric was afraid to touch it. Beside it was a note and he hesitantly reached over to grasp it.

_**Hey, kiddo**_

_**We are all down stairs in the dining room. If you need us, just give the lamp a rub.**_

_**Genie. **_

He read it several more times to try and retain what he was reading. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. And he was scared to find out. What was this a nightmare of?

_No, please make it stop. _Alaric shut his eyes to stop the flood of emotion. When he opened them again, he was still there in the room. _Wake up! You're not home! _Alaric slid out of the bed slowly setting the note back where he got it. Ignoring the lamp, he went over to the curtain instead. Hesitantly he raised a shaky hand and drew it back.

Shielding his eyes, he waited until they adjusted and stepped out. The air was hot as usual and there were hardly any clouds, but a small wind did blow. Laughter reached his ears and Alaric stumbled back a bit in confusion.

Upon hearing it again, he recognized the musical sound of Jasmine's laugh and then he heard Aladdin's. He moved closer to the edge of the balcony and dropped down to peer through the slats of the rail.

Aladdin and Princess Jasmine splashed each other by the side of the water fountain both laughing at the other. Alaric's stomach clenched. He wanted to join them, but this was a dream after all. And in reality he wasn't with them anymore and they didn't want him.

Alaric watched them for several minutes, wondering what to do. If he was asleep, then where was he really? He shut his eyes trying to remember where the last place he had been. But he couldn't… confused Alaric groaned and covered his face, and so he didn't notice the silent figure watching him closely.

When he uncovered his face, he went paused to see that Aladdin was looking up at him. He pulled away from the railing and then slowly moved again to see if they were moving. They weren't. Alaric sighed with relief that Aladdin hadn't seen him and he went back inside.

* * *

Genie had been watching Alaric for while, keeping back so he wouldn't startle him. Alaric's odd behavior was a little unnerving, but at least the boy had ventured outside. He watched many emotions flicker across the boy's face at the sound of Aladdin's and Jasmine's laughter and he wondered why the last few emotions had been sadness and strong fear. Was Alaric scared of them? Or was he scared of getting hurt? Either one of those, disturbed Genie to no end. He wanted nothing more than to take Alaric into his arms and hug him, but the way he was reacting to mere laughter, Genie wasn't going to push his luck.

He followed Alaric into the room keeping as quiet as possible and the boy went into the washroom. He didn't close the door, so Genie followed, hiding so that he could see Alaric, but hide from him too. The eleven year old paused to look in the mirror. He poked at his bruised face and then at his abdomen and tensed.

"Hey, shortie." He said softly and the boy turned his head sharply in his direction. His blue eyes were wide like a deer caught in headlights. Genie realized his mistake and held his hands up.

"Sorry I startled ya. I was just coming to see if you're hungry." Alaric didn't say anything, but he suddenly averted his eyes and shifted back a few steps. Genie rubbed the back of his head.

"So, are you hungry?"

"…Yes." The boy whispered and Genie had to strain to hear him. The boy noticed and got that fearful look on his face again. "Yes, sir." he said louder and Genie flinched. _Oh, Allah, he called me sir!_

"Rick…I-"

"I'm sorry!" The boy shrieked backing away. "I'm sorry!" Genie watched in shock as Alaric flinched against the wall, shielding his head.

"Take it, easy, short man."

"I'm sorry." The boy sobbed now and Genie came over to him, engulfing him in his arms.

"Shh, it's alright." Alaric stiffened under Genie's arm and pulled away, averting his eyes again. Genie hid a hurt expression at Alaric's uneasiness and the distance that he put between them.

"Err, right." He stuttered then he cleared his throat. "Come then, let's find you something to eat then." He held his hand out and motioned for Alaric to walk ahead of him and Alaric looked from the hand to the door and back again. Genie sighed.

"Its okay, Rick. Nobody's going to hurt you." Alaric still didn't move.

"In a dream everything hurts." The boy murmured and Genie did a double take.

"You think that…." Genie trailed off and he took a step towards Alaric. "Oh, short man, it's not a dream. You're really here." He said trying to sound convincing, Alaric only looked at him blankly. Genie's face fell slightly at the obvious disbelief on the boy's face and he walked towards the door and slowly Alaric followed.

* * *

_A week later..._

The next several days went by and Alaric wasn't getting any better. He no longer thought he was dreaming, but still didn't speak unless spoken to first which made dinner conversations a little one-sided. There were several changes to his behavior as well which included, asking for permission to go/do anything (Washroom included), he averted his eyes when talking, keeping a distance from everyone (Even when they were in the hall), eating after everyone else got their food first, and the biggest one was that he wouldn't let anyone touch him.

After that first hug Genie had given him, Alaric had avoided touching like nothing else. Even Iago and Abu weren't enough for him to reach out had hug. Carpet was probably the only one that the boy hadn't completely waved off. The rug spent time following the boy and though Alaric never said much to him, he did smile at him once. Carpet was the closet to Alaric at the moment and not even Rajah could get that close.

Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, and the Sultan were to him much higher up. He made sure he wasn't in the way and he only came if they asked for him specifically. Aladdin wasn't sure why Alaric still acted like that, though he wasn't unused to it. Alaric had acted like that before, but this time was much worse. Back then Alaric had been angry and locked things away, and though he locked things away now, it wasn't quite the same. Jasmine tried at least once a day to get him back into a routine like drawing, but it seemed he had lost the will to do things freely and when he did draw he only drew what she wanted or asked for.

Iago and Abu were a little unnerved by this silent Rick. The boy was never as playful with them nor did he engage in any activities that involved causing mayhem. He usually kept to himself as he was at the moment, lying across his bed watching as Iago and Abu played a game of cards.

"Wanna play?" Iago tempted waving the cards at Alaric. The boy blinked at him and then slowly shook his head.

"Er, okay then." Iago tried to smile at him, but he didn't return it. After a while, Alaric fidgeted and Iago looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"Can-can I go outside? Or I can just sit here. Never mind I'll just watch you." He said rather quickly and Iago grew uncomfortable.

"I don't care if ya go outside. Al won't mind."

"Where is he?" Alaric asked quietly and Iago looked at Abu tiredly. The monkey patted Alaric's hand and the boy pulled his hand back. Carpet glided into the room and settled himself beside Alaric.

"Where is Aladdin?" The boy asked and Carpet waved a tassel. He didn't know. "Oh."

"Looking for me?" Aladdin asked from the doorway and the boy jumped. "Were you asking for me, Rick?"

"Um, yes. I was, er, wondering if I could go outside." The boy averted his eyes as he spoke. Aladdin sighed tiredly.

"Yeah, you can."

"Thank you." Alaric got up slowly and left. Once he was gone Iago tossed his cards down.

"I can't stand it any longer! He's got to stop! He's driving me nuts!" Feathers flew everywhere and Abu spat out a few angrily.

"I know, Iago." Aladdin sighed and he sat on the bed. "But we've got to let him work it out. I've thought of lots of things to do to try and coax him back to normal but none of them have worked."

"Well, shake him out of it!"

"No, if I don't that, he'll only get worse." They sat in silence then unsure of what to say anymore. Abu and Iago both sighed in defeat.

* * *

Alaric peered around the side of the door saw that Genie was in the garden. Carefully, he came out the door and darted away from where he was facing. Genie saw something dart out from the door and sighed. It was Alaric. He waited a while before slowly making his way over to where the boy was sitting at the edge of the fountain. He was looking into the water as he ran his fingers across the top watching the ripples he made on the surface.

"Hey, kiddo." Genie said and the boy looked up at him. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Um, I'm just sitting here." He said stoically and Genie resisted the urge to shake him out of the depression. Instead he decided to take the initiative. Maybe instead of not talking about it, he should. Perhaps Alaric would respond.

"Look, Alaric, we need to talk." Genie had never said his name full unless he was very, very serious so Alaric looked up at him with wide slightly fearful eyes.

"Did-did I do something wrong?" He asked almost in a scared manner and Genie realized what he had said.

"No, no, no. Of course not." He sat on the ground next to the fountain so he could look slightly up at Alaric. He took Alaric's hands in his trying to make him listen. "I know that you must be confused and mixed up inside and I get that." He urged Alaric to listen to him. "But kid ya gotta stop putting up walls. We want to help you."

"I-"

"No, please don't. I want you to hear me out, okay?" He waited until Alaric nodded. "Please, don't push us away. Don't push me away. I care about you kiddo, more than you know. I never wanted you to leave." Alaric looked away for a moment and sighed heavily.

"Why didn't you come for me then? Why didn't you visit? I was waiting." Genie almost fell over in shock from both his words and the fact that he had spoken like the Alaric he was used too, not the robot. At least he got the boy to talk to him.

"We-She didn't tell you?" Alaric looked back at him, something like desperation in his eyes.

"Tell me what?"

"She/it whatever told us that if we came near you we'd never see you again." Tears came to Alaric's blue eyes then and he shook slightly.

"So…you didn't forget me?" He asked tentatively and Genie looked at him with wide eyes.

"No! No, of course we didn't!" Genie exclaimed and Alaric jumped. "We would have come! I would have come to get you! But we were afraid that we'd never ever seen you again!" An odd expression overcame Alaric's face and he seemed to blink back into reality.

"Genie." He whispered and Genie saw the old spark that was always in his eyes. "Genie, I'm so sorry!" The boy cried burying his face into Genie's shoulder and tossing his arms around his neck. Genie held him tight, pulling him close. "I'm really sorry!" Genie cradled him silently thanking Allah for bringing Alaric back.

"Shh, it's okay." Genie soothed as he held Alaric with one hand and the other rubbed his back. "Everything's okay now." Alaric hung onto Genie unable to let go and Genie didn't mind in the least. "I would have come to get you if I had any notion of what was really going on."

"I didn't mean it." Alaric stated pulling back. "I didn't mean to-"

"I know, shortie, I know." Genie whispered interrupting him from his apology and Alaric sniffed. He hadn't stopped crying yet, but Genie was glad he was letting out some emotion as the boy hung onto his neck again.

"I know it's been hard on you, short man. Just let it all out." He patted Alaric, feeling happy that the boy was here again.

"I-I just want things to go back to the way they were." Alaric finally sighed and Genie smiled pulling him back a little to look at him with watery eyes.

"Okay, that's fine." He took his shoulders then. "Listen, if you don't want to talk about it anymore then that's fine. No one will mention it." Alaric hugged Genie again.

"Thanks, Genie."

"That's…what friends are for kid." Genie smiled guiltily over Alaric's shoulder. He just couldn't bring it up. It was too soon. He had just gotten his kid back and that was all that mattered.

"Genie?" Alaric said after a few minutes.

"Yeah?" Genie heard the tone in the boy's voice and frowned.

"I-I…"

"You what?" He pulled Alaric back to see him. The boy had tears in his eyes again. "What's wrong?"

"I-I lost the baseball cap." He murmured ducking his head and Genie smiled grimly before tiling his chin up.

"It's alright. I can get you another."

"I won't be the same." Alaric murmured and Genie smiled gently.

"I know…but maybe I could take you with me this time."

"Would you?" Alaric asked, his eyes brightening again. Genie chuckled and ruffled his hair, delighted that Alaric didn't pull away from him.

"Sure!" Alaric hugged Genie again and Aladdin came out into the garden confused as to what Alaric was doing.

"What's going on?" Alaric looked up from Genie and smiled at Aladdin.

"Al!" Aladdin stood in shock as Alaric ran up and hugged his middle. Then he laughed getting over his shock and hugged his little brother back tightly. Genie grinned at them and Aladdin grinned back both of them thinking the same thing. He's back and he's home.

"I'm sorry, Al." Alaric said and Aladdin grinned at him.

"That's alright, I'm just glad that you're okay."

"Me too." Genie came over to them and he ruffled Alaric's hair again.

"It's good to be home." Alaric said and Genie and Aladdin grinned. Neither one could agree more.

* * *

**Review please! I love your reviews! They make me happy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, some of you though this would end at the last chap, but no, it's still going! This time someone else has a shaky past show up! Anyway, this chap has references to the Series and a new villain I have made up. This villain will be in a made up episode of Aladdin that I will add along with the original ones. When that story will be up depends on how soon I can get through the other ones.  
**

**Hope you guys are still reading this!**

**Broken:**

**Chapter 9: Visitor**

I ran down the palace hall, skidding past servants and Rasoul. Rasoul snorted as I went by and then I heard him holler out when my pursuer almost ran him over. Grinning at the frustrated guard, I kept running until I got to a spot to hide and I waited crouched along the wall behind the pillar sniggering a little. After a while it grew quiet and I stopped laughing to peer around the pillar.

The hallway was empty and I frowned a little, wondering where the pursuer had gone. I moved to walk out into the hall cautiously and taking a step felt something wrap around my waist. I didn't have to time to look down as I was hauled up into the air and I let out a yelp.

"Gotcha!" Genie said in my ear as he held me above the ground. "I win!"

"Genie!" I shouted trying to wriggle out of his grip. "Put me down!"

"Nope. I won so that means you have to do what I want."

"Come on, how about a second chance?" I asked in a laugh and he shook his head.

"No, no, no. You can't get out of it now." He tossed me over one shoulder and toted me out to the garden. The sun was still high indicating it was early afternoon and Al and Jasmine were talking quietly by the water fountain. I waved at them as I went by, but they didn't see.

"Hey!" I shouted and Al looked up at me. He gave a laugh and Jasmine smiled.

"What are you doing with him, Genie?" she called and he stopped to look at her.

"Oh, nothing." I couldn't see him face since I was slung over his shoulder, but I could guess he was smirking.

"Help me, Al!" I called in a laugh as Genie started walking again.

"Sorry Rick, I can't hear you." Al snickered as he looked at Jasmine. I stuck my tongue out at him and Jasmine giggled.

"Alright, shorty." Genie dropped me on the ground and I looked up at him. He held out a book and grinned at me.

"Get to reading."

"Really?"

"Yeah, come on." He zapped himself a hammock and leaned back waving a hand at me lazily. "I need something to put me to sleep." He winked at me when I scowled.

"Fine." I huffed and opened the book. I looked up at Genie in horror. "What is this?" I asked and he chuckled, his eyes closed.

"It's called Hamlet."

"Who?" Genie sniggered and waved a hand at me.

"Go on and read it. You'll understand."

"No, I don't think so." I muttered looking at the odd words. "What does that mean anyway?" Genie tapped me with his foot. "Okay, okay." I shoved his foot away. "I'm reading!" Genie sniggered again.

* * *

A good distance from Agrabah, a puff of light orange smoke appeared near the spot that the Cave of Wonders once stood. The smoke puff started to form and once it cleared away it left a pale yellow skinned man. He wasn't as muscled as the Genie of the Lamp, but he was still had some muscle. His pitch black hair was in dreadlocks and pulled back into a spiky ponytail on the top of his head and his cummerbund was a dark orange as well as the vest he wore and his smoky pale yellow tail curled at the end. He was about as tall as a mortal man when he wasn't floating and around his neck was a gold chain with a dark purple ring attached to it. His black eyes narrowed at the spot and he pursed his lips in thought.

"It seems as if my old _**friend**_ isn't here any longer. Pity." He put a slim hand to his chin and stroked the thick goatee that jutted out and curled upwards. "How to find him….Aha!" Taking out a magic detector he soon located the direction he needed to go and a chuckle escaped his lips.

"Soon my friend. Very soon, I'll find you."

* * *

Genie opened an eye to see Alaric had fallen asleep reading another Shakespearean play, his head was tucked into his chest and a light snore was emitting from his mouth. Grinning, he sat up and pulled Alaric up from the ground, letting the book fall from the boy's fingers. He laid him on the hammock and got up letting him sleep.

"Have a nice nap, kiddo." Genie stroked Alaric's hair with a grin before stretching and heading for the palace. Unbeknownst to him, a little yellow cat was watching him from the top of the shady tree. _Interesting,_ it purred to itself and descended from the tree. It stopped at young light brown haired boy and peered down at him who was stretched out on the hammock sleeping deeply. _What makes you so special that he cares for you? Are you perhaps the one who freed him? Though I was heard he was older, so then who are you my little friend. Who are you that made him so happy?_

Alaric smiled in his sleep and clutched at the edge of the hammock, not realizing that he was being watched. It had been several days since he had come out of his depressed state and nothing could have seemed better. It was as if nothing had happened and to Alaric it was just another day.

The yellow cat leaned down and took a closer look, his tail brushing the boy's head. He began to stir and wake up then, but the cat gave his hammock a swing and he relaxed into sleep again. _Hm, you may be of use to me yet. He seems fond of you. _The cat looked up when it heard a flapping of wings and retreated back into the tree as a red parrot with blue wing tips and tail feathers, landed on the top of the boy's head.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, time to get up!" The bird squawked and the boy groaned tossing an arm out and ensnaring the parrot. "Hey, what did I just tell you?" The boy pulled him closer and the parrot thought about biting him.

"If you bite me, I'll bite back." The boy muttered and the parrot looked at his captor in the face with a scowl. The boy opened an eye and grinned at the parrot. "Five more minutes."

"Fine, you lay here and I'll go eat!" At the mention of food, the boy shot up.

"Come on, Iago, let's go!" The bird rolled his yellow eyes before flying off after the boy. _Interesting indeed. _The cat slipped down from the tree and followed them into the palace. It turned into a fly so that it could continue watching them and landed on the wall nearby the group that was sitting at the table.

"So, you fell asleep reading?" A dark haired young man with a purple vest and a red fez teased the boy who had been asleep in the hammock scowled.

"Yes." The boy muttered angrily and this caused most at the table to chuckle.

"Oh, it's okay, Alaric." A beautiful young woman said with a smile and she gently touched the young boy's hand. She dark brown almond shaped eyes glittered at the boy. "Aladdin's only teasing." The fly's eyes widened at the name as it realized that this was the one who freed the blue jinni who was currently trying not to grin at the little angry boy.

"Yeah, calm down, Rick." Aladdin leaned back and grinned. The fly grinned too, though no one saw. It was time to put its plan into action.

_Buzz…Poor Genie soon you're friends will suffer. But will you have the courage to save them?_

* * *

"Can't I come with you?" Alaric asked and Genie grinned. He was packing a few things to take with him as Alaric followed. He had gotten a letter from an old friend who wanted to speak to him urgently and was making ready to go. The boy wasn't too happy about the blue being leaving so suddenly.

"Sorry, shorty. But I'll be back soon." Alaric pouted playfully and Genie chuckled. "You behave while I'm gone." Alaric grinned.

"Okay." Genie ruffled his head, giving him a smile. Then he gave him a playfully stern look and frowned.

"I mean it, sonny boy. No trouble."

"Okay, Genie! Chill out!" Alaric shouted playfully, taking a phrase from Genie. Genie beamed and poured snow on Alaric's head.

"Totally chilled dude." Alaric laughed, sputtering snow and tossing some on Aladdin who happened to be nearby. The older boy grabbed Alaric's wrists and held him away, being taller and much stronger. Alaric growled and tried to get loose snow falling from his grip slightly.

"How long will you be gone?" Aladdin asked in a laughed as he blocked off Alaric who kept trying to toss snow at him and Genie sighed.

"Honestly? I don't really know." Alaric pouted more and Genie shook his head. "Don't give me that, look. I'm really not sure." Aladdin smiled at Genie.

"Take your time, Genie. We'll be fine."

"Just come back soon." Alaric added and Genie beamed.

"Sure thing kiddo." Genie sighed and ruffled Alaric's head. "Catch ya later." With that he left the brothers wrestling alone in the garden.

"Let go, Al!" Alaric called out and Al grinned wickedly.

"Make me!" While they fought, a puff of orange smoke appeared behind the two….

"Excuse me." Aladdin let go of Alaric in shock and the boy fell to the ground, scowling up at his brother briefly. Alaric looked over at Aladdin and then at where his brother was gazing and gasped. A pale yellow jinni was floating casually near them a bored look on his thin face.

"Um, hello." Aladdin greeted and the jinni looked up at them. The jinni grinned and Alaric didn't like his smile. To the young boy who had seen a great many different smiles, knew when one was sinister. And this one sent chills down his spine. As if the jinni could read his mind, he turned to Alaric and widened his grin.

"Al?" Alaric murmured, but Aladdin wasn't paying attention.

"Hello, you must be Aladdin." The jinni beamed at the hero and Aladdin blinked. Still on the ground, Alaric tried to get the older boy's attention. When he didn't look down at him, Alaric began tugging on his pants leg.

"Uh, yeah, but-_Not now, Alaric_." Aladdin hissed at the boy and Alaric glared at him. Shaking his head, Aladdin continued. "How did you know?"

"Oh, didn't Genie tell you? I'm an old friend of his." The genie grinned and Alaric frowned.

"Then why didn't he ever mention you?" Alaric asked, getting up from the ground. Aladdin looked at Alaric as he heard the boy's accusing tone and rolled his eyes.

"He probably thought he would never see me again. You see I've recently been set free." The jinni answered not all thrown by Alaric's question.

"See?" Aladdin teased Alaric. "You're getting worked up for nothing." Alaric frowned, but didn't say anything at all. "So, what's your name?"

"My name is Jamal." Aladdin nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, Jamal."

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine." The jinni smiled and then Aladdin felt the air around them crackle. Alaric yelped suddenly and clung to Aladdin as the ground started to shake. A cage with thick metal bars shot out of the ground surrounding the both of them.

"What's going on?" Aladdin demanded and Alaric was glaring at Jamal. "Why are you doing this?"

"Genie ruined me, Aladdin. I just want to return the favor. And I'll start by making a game for him to play."

"You were the one who sent Genie that letter!" Alaric snapped and Jamal smirked, his eyes filled with sadistic amusement.

"Ah, you are a smart one, boy. Yes, I did. And as soon as he figures it out he'll be back."

"He won't play your stupid game!" Alaric shouted at him and Aladdin nodded. Jamal grinned.

"Oh, I think he will. And so will you." The way he said it had Aladdin gripping the bars of the cage.

"What if we don't play?" Aladdin snapped defiantly and Jamal chuckled darkly. He came up close to the bars, still chuckling and Aladdin stepped back. Alaric whimpered as a snake went down Jamal's arm and leaned towards the bars, its tongue flickering out to taste the air. The boy backed into Aladdin as the snake neared and Jamal let it slip around his hands.

"I really don't think you have a choice." Jamal answered and Aladdin pulled a shaking Alaric closer. The boy was terrified of snakes and Aladdin had to grip him to make him stop trying to climb him. Malcho, Jafar, and Adderson had made an impact on the boy's already slight fear and now it was scaled far worse than normal. He was absolutely scared beyond belief.

"What kind of game are you making us play?" Aladdin demanded as Alaric hid himself behind his brother's back.

"It's a game that I'm really good at making." Jamal answered smugly. "You see some jinni's care about humans and their petty lives. I don't. But where I can't physically harm you, I can mentally. I can find you're fear Aladdin as I've already found you brother's fear."

"You're sick." Aladdin growled and Jamal smirked.

"I prefer evil genius." And with that he tossed the snake into the cage. Alaric screamed and jumped back as Aladdin grimaced at the reptile. And before the snake could come closer, Jamal made it disappear. Aladdin glared at the jinn and felt Alaric sobbing silently into the back of his vest, clutching the fabric with white knuckles fists.

"I told you." Jamal stated with a wicked grin.

* * *

**Please review, love you guys! And don't forget to check out Blackmoondragon1415's crossover story with Alaric in it! It's really good!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! This is chap was a little hard for me, I'll admit. Coming up with fears was a little on the hard side. I hope you understand why I chose certain fears for everyone! The hardest two for me in this chap I think was Jasmine and the Sultan. I hope it isn't too bad! **

**ALSO: Last chap I forgot to tell where I got the inpiration for Jamal's look. It's slightly based on Norm the genie from Fairy OddParents. **

_**Dreamlighting: They will don't worry!**_

_**Rollingbell: Yes he is evil! I hope your drawings are coming along good! I can't wait to see them!**_

_**JohnDeereGreen: Nope! That was just a little end to that part of the story. Glad you liked it!**_

_**Blackmoondragon1415: Yes, he will be looking really hard! Oh, he does consider them part of it. **_

_**Pokemonsora01: You and me both! **_

* * *

**Broken:**

**Chapter 10: The Game of Fear part 1**

When Genie had arrived at the letter's written destination, he found that the land was completely…bare. There was nothing around but a few trees here and there, but there was certainly no party or any of the guests he assumed would be there. Expansions of sand went in every direction as far as the eye could see. Frowning, the azure jinni scratched his head in thought and tapped his chin.

"Hmm, maybe I didn't read the directions right." He got the paper out of his 'pocket' and un-waded it giving it a shake to straighten out the wrinkles. "Nope." He concluded and looked back up. He frowned wondering where he could have gone wrong and once again overlooked the landscape.

It was then that he noticed a paper that was stuck to one of the trees near him and he went over to it with curiosity as it waved in the slight breeze. Upon it read: Genie. Grinning, he peeled it off the tree and held it out in the light.

"I love getting mail. I wonder who it's from" He opened it and started at the top. "_You are invited to play a game_...I love games!" But as he read his smile disappeared and his brow furrowed. The more he read the more he became angry and soon he was seething, all humor gone from his face. He ripped the paper in half as he tried to control his anger, but one sentence in that letter stood up and kept repeating over and over in his mind.

_Those friends of yours are particularly scared of my game._ The djinn could only imagine what that meant. And with that he started back to Agrabah at a much faster pace than he had left.

* * *

The first thing he noticed was that the palace was eerily quiet. Usually when he went away and came back, Alaric and/or the others would be waiting on the balcony to wave at him or would at least be making some noise in the palace. But there was nothing. All was quiet and as he landed in the garden, he began to grow slightly fearful of just what lay in store inside the grand walls. He stood at the bottom of the steps to the garden entrance a frown on his face and was about to go up when a bush near him started to rustle.

"Psst, jinni." Genie paused and turned to look at the bushes in slight curiosity and slight apprehension. Then he saw who was there.

"Rasoul? What are you-"

"Shhh!" The burly guard took hold of the blue jinni and pulled him into the bushes putting a hand over Genie's mouth. "Quiet! There is a pale yellow demon in there. It's already gotten the sultan and Princess Jasmine." Genie glared at the palace walls and Rasoul had never seen him so angry before and let go.

"What about Al and Rick?" Rasoul frowned now a pained look on his.

"I don't know, but I kept hearing screams." Genie paled and then nodded.

"I'm going in." Genie stated and got out of the bushes. Rasoul glared after him.

"If you think I'm staying out here then you're wrong." He snarled. Genie didn't respond but only paused a bit so the guard could catch up and then summoned most of his courage as they both entered. Genie and Rasoul went down the hall looking around to see if there was any sign of the other palace inhabitants and found nothing out of the ordinary. The hall was quiet and not a sound could be heard…at first. And then the screams came. Rasoul gulped and Genie grimaced. Screams mixed with other screams filled the air and it became hard to tell where they were all coming from.

A lone figure at the top of a high window grinned as it saw Genie enter the hall it's teeth gleaming in the light.

"Let the games begin. You may be able to figure out my plan, but once you rescue them can you fight me?"

* * *

**The Sultan**

The Sultan was surrounded by dead bodies and behind him was Agrabah in flames and smoke. He scanned the area with a deep fear settling into his chest as he quickly sensed that his people were really dead. All his life he had been told that a Sultan is nothing without his people and yet here he was in the middle of them. born and bred to lead a city into greatness and he had let it fall. A sob clutched at his chest as he realized that his daughter was nowhere to be seen.

"Jasmine?" He called to his beloved daughter, there was no answer. But when he turned he saw her. Jasmine lay on the ground crumpled and broken her ebony hair splayed out on the ground like a black wave and her head was turned to the side.

"Dearest!" He ran to her. Or tried. It seemed as if he couldn't move. The Sultan ground his teeth and tried again. this time he moved but in slow motion. He took a step and froze. Jasmine had moved. "Jasmine?" She stirred again and her eyes fluttered open, turning her head to look at her. The Sultan gasped at the accusing look on her face.

"You did this." She spoke in a gravelly monotone voice. "You failed to protect your people."

"No! I, Jasmine please what's going on?" The small royal begged his daughter, but she only stood and pointed at him.

"Get him. He has failed us." The Sultan cried out in fear as his people rose from the ground, some burnt and bloody and some having lost limbs, but all of them were headed towards him.  
"No!" He cried. "Jasmine!"

Genie and Rasoul heard the Sultan's cry and reached his bedroom at a fast pace down the darkened hall. Busting down the door, they found themselves in a world of chaos and destruction. In the middle of the gruesome scene was the Sultan himself cowering in the center of zombie like people.

"What the hell?" Rasoul commented and Genie frowned.

"It's part of Jamal's trickery I'm sure. He takes people's fears and feed them to make them more scared and submissive. While he can't harm you…well fears of this kind can." Rasoul frowned and Genie turned to him. "Is the Sultan afraid of dead people?"

"No, you moron." Rasoul snarled. "He's a Sultan. He fears failing his people."

"And his daughter?" Genie enquired pointing out a deadly looking Jasmine who was holding a weapon. Rasoul gave a curt nod.

"How do we…stop this?" Rasoul asked squinting at the people, most he recognized from the marketplace. His eyes were watching Jasmine too and he was contemplating what kind of spell she was under. Genie tapped his chin. Jamal was known for making things seem complicated when they were not that complex. The idea came to him and then he sighed.

"We have to make him believe it's not real. This world was created from his fear. If we can get him away he'll be safe."

"How?"

"By letting him see us. We have to convince him to overcome his fear, even if it is for a minute." Rasoul seemed at a loss, so Genie stepped forward.

"Your highness?" The zombies turned at the same time the Sultan did and he looked at Genie and Rasoul in slight fear.

"You blame me too?" He asked and Genie shook his head.

"No, no, no! We are real! This isn't!" The Sultan made a face.

"What are you speaking of?"

"This!" Genie gestured wildly. "This is made from your fear! Uh, you're a great sultan! Agrabah is still in one piece!"

"But-but it seems so…real."

"I know." Genie said with a glare at the ceiling. "But you have to believe! We are really here to help you!" The Sultan started to move towards them and saw that the zombies were now trying to attack him! Rasoul rushed forward and brandishing his sword began attacking the people making the Sultan a clear path to Genie. Rasoul was about to get the upper hand an them all when Jasmine smacked Rasoul with a large chunk of wood. The Captain hit the ground and the Sultan gasped.

"Jasmine, what have you done?" 'Jasmine' started to cry and the Sultan stepped forward. "Don't cry dearest."

"That's not her!" Genie cried out to late as the Sultan came towards her. 'Jasmine' immediately tried to attack the Sultan but luckily Rasoul recovered and he jumped up pushing Jasmine away into the dirt. (Even if she were fake, he couldn't bring himself to physically harm her.)

Genie took action and pulling the Sultan out the door and Rasoul slammed it shut as the zombies came at them. sliding down the door out of breath they heard a crackling noise in the air behind the door and a bright light appeared and disappeared in seconds.

"What was that?" Rasoul asked and Genie smirked slightly.

"That was the end of the Sultan's fear. Since it had nothing to feed on, it disappeared, making this place fear free." The Sultan sighed and looked up slightly apprehension.

"So my daughter is still..?"

"She is alive. We just don't know where." Genie supplied. "Or everyone else." The Sultan paled and then frowned.

"Who is behind all this?"

"An old friend of this blue being." Rasoul snapped. "Probably some sick jokester." Genie was seething again, but he glared at the wall above them so that he wouldn't seem angry at them.

"No." Genie shook his head. "That jinni wacko is no friend of mine. He is a jinni of complete opposite of me. We had the same master once. Let's just say that he hates me for being who I am." Genie spoke quietly, though he was very angry and Rasoul for once didn't comment. The Sultan patted Genie.

"I don't blame you for any of this. I know it wasn't you're intention that he ever came here."

"No it wasn't. I never should have left." Genie's anger subsided slightly and he rubbed his arm. "Gee what a mess."

"This is not your fault."

"It is. You allowed this thing to walk around, knowing that he wanted revenge on you." Rasoul snapped and Genie flinched. "You know he is here for you!"

"Rasoul, the reason why that Jamal is here is not important at the moment. That is important thing is that we find everyone, including my daughter." Genie smiled at that and gave a nod. It was then that Jasmine's cries filled the air.

* * *

**Jasmine**

The princess knelt on the ground, weeping loudly at what lay before her. Her beloved Aladdin was laying dead on the ground his lips a pale blue. But what was more horrible was that everyone she loved and cared for was dead as well. She had awoken to them lying in her floor and she cradled herself as she wept for them.

Her father, Aladdin, Alaric, Abu and Iago were all gone. Even Genie and Carpet. The rug was in a pile of thread on the floor and Genie was lying on his back, non-moving. Alaric was on his stomach, head turned towards her. His chin was stained with the blood that had dried beneath him. Abu and Iago were in a broken heap on the floor dead. Her father was near her, his head turned crooked.

Fear came across her chest and heart, as held herself her arms tightening. She was alone now. Everyone was gone. She gave a strangled sob and touched Aladdin's face briefly.

"Aladdin…" He never moved. Suddenly she noticed that they were disappearing slowly, the bodies going little by little. "No! Please, don't leave me alone! I don't want to be alone!"

Genie, Rasoul, and the Sultan came in time to see her screaming and crying at the slowly disappearing bodies. The princess screamed in pain and agony as she moved towards Carpet who was almost gone.

"No!" He was gone. She moved to another, Iago and Abu. They were gone.

"Jasmine." The Sultan came to her and she jumped.

"F-father?" She stuttered and he grasped her hands tightly.

"It's alright, dearest. Everyone is fine." She looked at him in confusion her mind wanting to both believe him and call him wrong. The Sultan turned her face gently towards him and she looked him in the face. "My dear, you no longer need to fear." She gave a sob and hugged him.

"Oh, father, what is going on?"

"We will explain as soon as we are out of here." She nodded and then noticed Genie and Rasoul.

"Genie? But aren't you…?"

"Nope. This is just an illusion your fear created for you." She frowned a bit in confusion, but allowed the males to help her out of her door. Once it was shut, again the crackles and light appeared.

"It-It was so…vivid." She gave a shiver. "Everyone was dead…I was so alone!" She felt herself choke up again and the Sultan cradled her while they sat by the door. He hadn't held her like this in many years.

"Everything will be fine, my dear."

"Where is Aladdin?"

"We don't know or where Alaric or Iago, Carpet or Abu are at either."

"What is happening?" Jasmine asked. "I was sitting in my room and suddenly…that happened." Genie grimaced and reluctantly filled her in. She gasped at the end of his story and Rasoul and the Sultan both grimaced. Genie had told them now, how he had found a note telling him to come back and play the game.

"How awful!" Jasmine gasped. "We have to find them."

"We will. We just need to locate the others." They began walking not hearing any screams as of yet. But as they walked Genie heard the distinct humming of large moths….

* * *

**Carpet**

The rug had been suddenly snatched by something he hadn't seen and was now in what he was sure was the Cave of Wonders again. He slouched slightly feeling that he was not going to be found and that he would be stuck yet again in the large cavern. Carpet was flying about when he saw a spitting image of himself up ahead trying to hold back a struggling Abu. Behind the imagine of himself was young Alaric, clinging to the rug to help pull and it was then that he realized that he was reliving what had happened.

"Abu, no!" He heard Alaric and Aladdin cry as the monkey got loose, gripping the large ruby in his hairy thieving hands.

The cave boomed and Carpet was suddenly thrust forward. This time what happened wasn't what he expected. Aladdin and Alaric both got out of the cave instead of being tossed down by Jafar in disguise. The rocks were falling however, and one landed on him while had been trying to find out what he was really seeing. The rock jammed him into the ground really hard making it impossible for him to get free.

As he struggled, the cave closed and he was left alone with no humans this time. Carpet started to panic his usually calm self was beginning to be pushed a little too much and in frustration and he collapsed. Feeling energy drain from him, Carpet laid out flat, a silent sigh coming from him. Depressed, he almost missed the sudden loud humming coming from above him.

Carpet froze as he saw that there was a large jar full of huge hungry moths floating above him. Carpet started to jerk at the rock again, more panicked than before. And then the jar opened…

Genie got in; at the same time the moths were released. Once he saw the danger his friend was in, Genie jumped into action. Turning into a large bug exterminator he cocked his spray gun while Carpet was looking at him in wonder.

"It's time to say hello to my little friend!" He laughed wickedly in slight odd accent and started spraying the bugs. Green spray filled the air and soon a thick fog of it was everywhere making it hard to see. Carpet felt the rock lift free and flew up a bit, making sure he was able to stretch out. Genie grabbed a tassel and pulled the rug out of the thick fog and out a door that Carpet swore hadn't been there before.

The door was shut and again crackles and light filled that air. Carpet was hugging Genie the djinn patted him feeling a little embarrassed.

"Aww, cut it out Rug-man." The rug pulled back and made a gesture at the door. Genie nodded. "It's okay now. by the way do you know where Al and the kid are?" Carpet slumped. "It's alright. We'll find them." Genie and Carpet went down the hall hoping to catch up to the others who had went on ahead and as they did, Genie told Carpet what was going on.

* * *

**Iago and Abu**

Iago cowered back against the wall as Jafar loomed over him. The sorcerer had gotten free somehow and was extracting his revenge! Where was Al when you needed him? Jafar seemed to know what he was thinking and leered.

"Your precious street rat friend is dead….And so is the little one." Iago froze.

"Wha-what? The kid?"

"What's the matter? Don't believe me?" Jafar grabbed him roughly and held him out towards a wall as the sorcerer turned. "See for yourself. I personally killed them.." Iago moaned in agony. Alaric was laying dead on the floor, blood forming a dark pool around him and Aladdin too was there.

"No…" Iago whispered. "No…"

"Yes and it was utterly delightful." Jafar smirked. "It wasn't so hard really. And you know the last thing that the little brat said was that he would never give up on you. What a pity, really. I expected screaming." Iago suddenly got angry using what he was sure was courage from Alaric's last words. He turned and swiftly bit the sorcerer, making him cry out in pain dropping him. Iago flew up into the air landing safely away.

"No, he can't be dead! You can't be alive!" Iago screamed and Jafar's form began to shake and waver. Encouraged by this oddity the parrot continued. "You can't kill anyone! And I don't believe you!" This last sentence made the Jafar form brake and Iago suddenly found himself in the room he had been in earlier only this time no Jafar waited to ambush him.

"Weird." The parrot stated and frowning he turned and left the room, not seeing the light that blinked or hear the loud crackle.

Abu's screeching caught his attention and Iago flew to where the monkey was. Abu was hopping up and down, looking in fear at the large golden statue. Iago whistled as he took in with large greedy eyes all the gold a small parrot could ever want.

"Wow, check this out Monkey-boy we are in the gold!" he exclaimed and he was about to grab onto a lovely golden crown, when Abu smacked his hand with a screeched. "What gives!" Iago snapped. Abu told him and Iago scoffed.

"If I touch this gold, then it will melt into lava and fry us?" Abu nodded. "ARE YOU FREAKIN' NUTS?" Abu glared and started to tell him off and Iago got the message, holding his wings up.

"Okay, already! Knock it off!" Abu stopped and Iago frowned.

"So…what are we going to do then?" The answer came as Carpet tackled them and lifted them from the ground. Swiftly he exited the room with the animals and dumped them into Jasmine's arms.

"What the heck is goin' on around here?" Iago asked and Jasmine sighed.

"It's a long story, Iago." Jasmine hugged him and Abu closer to her as she walked towards Genie, her father and Rasoul. Genie smiled a bit at the animals.

"Hey, guys." Iago looked around and frowned.

"Where's Al and 'Laric?" Genie flinched.

"I don't know. At least not yet."

"We haven't checked this hall yet." Rasoul stated and that got them moving. They went down the hall listening for any sign of Aladdin or Alaric. There wasn't anything at first but then they heard Aladdin calling for help. They moved down the hall towards the throne room and paused just before the outside.

"We have to be careful." Genie warned. "Al could be afraid of anything, but I doubt it. If Al hasn't been scared then Jamal will improvise something." Jasmine nodded and they entered.

* * *

_Review?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Broken **

**Chapter 11: Game of Fear part 2**

Aladdin

Aladdin had awoken to find himself upon his back in the middle of the throne room floor. Blinking slowly he suddenly remember what had happened moments earlier. Jamal had made the snake in their cage disappear and soon after he made Alaric disappear. Angry Aladdin had glared at the jinni.

"Don't worry, Aladdin. If all goes to plan, Genie will rescue you all. There's no need to be angry." Jamal had said to him before he had blacked out. Now, he was alone. Sitting up he suddenly found himself surrounded by large covered things. With a loud crackle of magic the items were shown to him. All around him were his friends, Jasmine, Alaric, Genie, Iago, Abu, Carpet and the Sultan, and they were trapped in cages above small pools of lava. To the left was a dark figure and it chuckled as his friends gave a call for help. They were all calling out to him and Aladdin wasn't sure what was going on and grew confused as they got louder and louder.

"Choose Aladdin. Which one do you wish to save?" The figure rasped out and the hero frowned.

"You can't be serious! I can't do that!" The figure pointed at the group.

"You must choose. It is your decision that matters. You're decision is what tells the fate of your friends."

"No, I can't pick!" Aladdin glared at the dark cloaked figure but it only pointed at his friends.

"Choose. One must live while the others die. Their fate lies in your hands."

"No…I'm not ready for this! I can't just pick one!"

"Aladdin…" Jasmine called and he turned to her. "Save us…" She sounded like she was far away. "Pick me…"

"Al….Help me…" Alaric said then and Aladdin turned to him hearing the same tone as Jasmine's voice. "Pick me..." Aladdin frowned. Why were they talking like that?

"This isn't real is it?" He challenged the figure. "This is one of your tricks isn't it, Jamal? You turned my fear of making decisions into this."

"Very good, Aladdin. You figured it out." Jamal snapped his fingers and made the cages and people disappear. He pushed back the hood revealing himself as the cloaked man. "But can your little brother do the same?" Alaric started to scream from wherever he was and Al's jaw clenched.

"Leave him alone!"

"So, sorry. But Genie has to keep playing my game. And do give him my regards when he comes in." Jamal disappeared as soon as he finished speaking and Aladdin frowned at the spot he had disappeared too.

"Jamal!"

* * *

The group outside came in and Aladdin ran over to them once they opened the door, an odd look on his face. Jasmine was in his arms instantly and he hugged her, his eyes were on Genie.

"Oh, Aladdin! Are you alright?" Jasmine asked cupping his cheek. He looked down at her and smiled.

"I'm fine, Jaz. Jamal couldn't fool me." She smiled a bit, but memories of what she had seen made her shiver and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Aladdin looked back up at Genie as he rested his chin upon her head.

"Genie," He paused to swallow, feeling dread fill him. "-you have to go find Rick. Jamal…wants you too." Aladdin's voice was lined with pain and worry, causing Genie to flinch and he did more so when they actually heard Alaric. The boy was sobbing and crying out and Genie glared at the door thoroughly ticked, though he was really concerned at Alaric's wails of fear. Whatever it was, it was frightening him badly.

"Genie, maybe we should-" Aladdin began, but Genie held a hand up.

"No, Al. I've got to go and get him." Genie started towards the door wondering what exactly was he going to find.

"We're coming with you until we find him." Aladdin stated, not wanting to be far incase Genie needed him for something. Genie nodded and they headed out the door rather quietly. They didn't have to go far to find place of Alaric's cries. They all stopped halfway to the door and stood together, all of them eyeing the door. Iago heard another cry and he hid himself and Abu behind Carpet, who scooped them up to hold them.

"Be careful, Genie." Jasmine whispered and the azure jinni nodded, before giving the group a wiry grin that was barely like he usual smile.

"Sure thing, Jaz." He said and with a deep breath he opened the door.

Jasmine leaned into Aladdin as Genie disappeared and he stroked her back lightly. She was trembling again, nerves for herself and everyone else making her fearful.

"Jaz, what were you so afraid of?"

"Being alone." she whispered and clung to him. "Oh, Aladdin, you were all gone! You were d-dead and I couldn't help you!" Aladdin cradled her gently and looked up at the Sultan.

"I was afraid of letting my people down." he said and Aladdin smiled at him.

"There's no need to worry about that. This city is run very well."

"Thank you, my boy. I'm sure it will be just as grand when you are sultan." Aladdin smiled grimly and Rasoul snorted quietly, getting a glare from Aladdin.

"Well, monkey here was scared of gold turning into lava! What does that mean?"

"The Cave of Wonders." Aladdin answered and Abu nodded.

"What?" Iago asked and Aladdin gave Abu a small grin.

"Abu caused the Cave to close on us, when he touched the forbidden treasure."

"Oh, no wonder you didn't want to touch it. Way to go, monkey." Abu hit Iago and then chattered at him.

"What was I scared of? Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Iago…" Aladdin warned and the parrot frowned.

"Oh, okay! So I was scared that Jafar would come back again and…he-he…." Iago trailed off a moment and Aladdin ruffled his feathers.

"Its okay, Iago."

"Yeah, well…anyway, I found out it was a fake and then found Abu." Carpet waved his tassels and Iago rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, rug, but we don't get what you mean." Carpet could only shrug in response. Genie would have to explain it later. If there was a later.

"Aladdin, what were you afraid of?" Jasmine asked softly.

"Jamal wanted me to pick which one of you to let free. And the others had to die." Jasmine looked up at him.

"Aladdin, you were afraid to make a decision?"

"Yeah, it's….hard to do that. I couldn't make one." He shook his head. "It sounds stupid doesn't it?"

"Of course not. Everyone has trouble with that. But no matter what, I will always stick by your decisions." He smiled at her, grateful and Iago gagged. Jasmine giggled at Aladdin frown the parrot. Suddenly a loud scream from Alaric had them looking up at the sound in alarm.

"Alaric…"

* * *

Alaric

Alaric woke up to find himself tied up and in the dark. A rope went around his ankles and one went around his arms making them straight against his sides and then another rope was attached him to the ceiling. Since it was pitch black in the room he had no clue how high off the ground he was.

"Al? Aladdin?" He called and no one answered, but he did hear an odd noise coming from below him. "Is someone there? Jamal, where are you? And what did you do with Al?" Suddenly torches on the walls lit up and Alaric blinked at the sudden light. Once his eyes adjust he looked down at the ground and frowned thinking he was seeing things. It looked like the floor was moving. An odd hissing noise came again and he saw something long and skinny slid through a hole in the wall near the bottom of the room. Alaric gave a shriek.

Snakes upon snakes slithered across one another, making the floor look as though it was alive. And more were coming from the holes in the walls. Alaric moaned and looked up trying to see if there was a way out. Nothing. In fact, Alaric wasn't even sure if there was a door to the room at all. As he struggled a noise caught his attention and Alaric looked up again.

"Jamal, get me down!" Alaric yelled at the pale yellow jinni and Jamal gave him a lazy look.

"You want down?" Alaric didn't like the way that Jamal was now looking at him. "Do you really want down?" Alaric suddenly shook his head. "No?" Jamal asked mockingly. "I really think you do!" He loosened the rope holding Alaric to the ceiling and the boy dropped with a scream.

Alaric jerked to a stop, just inches above the wriggling mass of scaly reptiles. He whimpered as the snakes hissed and moved about beneath him. Jamal's laughter echoed off the walls.

"What's wrong? Didn't you want down?" Alaric shut his eyes, trying not to sob aloud and when he opened his eyes he saw that a cobra was looking him right in the face. Alaric yelped and tried to back away and the snake hissed exposing its fangs.

"Oh, please let me up!" Alaric wailed and very slowly he was pulled back up away from the snakes below. Tears trekked down his face as his body shook uncontrollably.

"Aw, did the little boy get scared?" Jamal taunted, but Alaric was too afraid to answer. Jamal tied the rope again once Alaric was where he wanted him to be, and smirked. "Have fun in here." Jamal taunted and then cupped a hand around his ear.

"Do you hear that?" Alaric froze at the sound of something scrapping along the wall and he looked down to see something large moving the rest of the snakes.

"Oh, he might be a little hungry. I'd be careful." Jamal laughed and disappeared. Alaric trembled as he saw a large black cobra head come up from the pile of snakes. It looked up at Alaric with large red eyes and Alaric sucked in a breath and screamed as loud as he possibly could.

* * *

Genie opened the door with caution. Genie jumped back a bit as dozens of snakes spilt out into the hall and behind him he could hear Iago and the others crying out in shock as the scaly creatures made a run for it. They were real, Genie concluded and he frowned. What was Jamal playing at? Whimpering came from in the room and Genie went fully inside looking around for Alaric.

The first thing he saw was a large snake, one that rivaled Jafar and Malcho both in length and girth. It was moving around and around the room slowly going up the walls on a small groove that jutted from the wall surface like a staircase. As his eyes roamed up he suddenly started. Alaric was dangling from the ceiling his eyes squeezed shut. Genie eyed the snake as he moved up towards the boy.

"Please, no, no, no. Please." Alaric was chanting lowly as Genie drew closer. Genie was about to call out when the snake, who was also near Alaric now, hissed loudly and drew itself up, hood spreading and with its tail knocked him back. Alaric opened his eyes and cried out. He hadn't seen Genie. It was bad luck then that the rope holding him from the ceiling snapped. Alaric screamed as he dropped down right into the snake's coils. Instantly his ropes loosened, but Alaric could only flop like a fish trying to turn over. The snake's tail flipped him onto his back and Alaric was staring at its red eyes. The ropes fell away, even the ones around his ankles, and Alaric's lower lip trembled as he watched the snake watch him.

"…nyahhh!" Alaric screamed unable to make a coherent sentence as it began to circle him. "…Genie!" The boy screamed finally and the jinni, who had been dizzy in the floor, snapped his head up at the cry. He took note that Alaric was no longer on the ceiling he looked at the snake with wide eyes. It was curling around something and Genie jumped up.

"Oh, no you don't. Not my kid." Genie zapped a muzzle on the snake and it started shaking its head to get free after a moment of confusion, hissing horribly. While it was thrashing around, Genie flew up and pulled Alaric from the snake's coils. The boy's eyes were closed, but he recognized who was holding him and he gripped Genie tightly with a small sob.

"Easy." Genie whispered and Alaric sobbed again. The boy was too scared to touch the floor and he wrapped his legs around Genie and his arms around Genie's neck pulling himself as close as possible. Genie could feel him trembling badly and he rubbed Alaric's back gently. "It's okay, kiddo. I've got you." Genie sighed as Alaric only buried his face into Genie's neck.

Genie left the room and pulled the door shut and as soon as he did, it crackled and lit up again like all the others had. Alaric still refused to let go and Genie supported him as he walked over to where the others were. They all smiled with relief at seeing Alaric and Aladdin came forward first.

"Are you okay, Rick?" Aladdin asked gently and he put a hand on Alaric's back. The boy whimpered and jumped at the contact, moving closer to Genie. Aladdin looked at Genie in concern and found that the jinni was practically seething. He saw Aladdin and the others looking at him and he shook his head clearing away the anger momentarily.

"He's still scared." He murmured and Jasmine reached out to stroke Alaric's hair softly.

"It's okay." She whispered calmly and Alaric opened his eyes to look at her. She took in his fearful gaze and tried to smile reassuringly, but Alaric clung tighter to Genie and the jinni patted his back.

"I couldn't get down." He whispered in a tiny voice, but Genie heard him and he shushed him. "They were every-hiccup-where." Alaric had been scared so badly that he was now hiccupping every now and again.

"I know, short man. It's okay." Genie murmured in his ear, trying to calm him.

"_Oh, Genie…We still have another round to play._" Jamal's voice called out down the hall and everyone jumped. Genie recovered fast and he started prying Alaric off of him gently. Alaric made a noise of fear and protest as tried to keep his hold, scrambling to keep attached.

"Let go, kiddo." Genie tried to pry the boy off, but Alaric wasn't willing to let go. "You gotta let go, now." Aladdin grabbed Alaric, when he saw that Genie was getting nowhere, around the middle and helped pull the little boy off. Alaric's grip slipped from Genie after another tugging and Aladdin turned him cradling him close. The boy now clung to Aladdin and the hero had to move back against the wall to keep from toppling over.

"Are you sure you want to do this alone?" Aladdin asked and Genie sighed.

"I have to Al." Aladdin nodded and Genie looked down at Alaric. "Take care of short man."

"Don't go." The boy whispered turning to look at him. His eyes pleaded with Genie. "Don't."

"I've got to, shorty, but I'll be right back." Genie turned and started down the hall, leaving his friends to wait for his return.

* * *

**Please review, you are all so awesome for keeping up with this story and all my others! If you like my the Series, please in a review or a pm tell me which villain should appear next. I'm taking a small vote and I have what I need to do whoever wins next. So please do! And if you like my Disney story please look over my newest one, if you like. I think it'll be good, but I'll see what ya'll think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, everyone! Hope you guys are doing great!**

**Guest: It's rated that just for safety reasons that's all and thanks!**

* * *

**Broken**

**Chapter 12: Getting Ideas**

Genie went down the hall silently all the while, thinking of ways to outdo the other jinni. However it was near impossible for him to come up with something that would rid Jamal for good. After all neither could kill the other. Genie did not want Jamal to still be around though and those thoughts scared him a bit. Sure he had been angry before and dark fantasies of ridding himself of enemies had come to mind, but Genie himself wasn't violent.

A few times his temper had gone through the roof and he'd magicked his way out of villains he and Aladdin had come across, but this is different. This was…personal. So he had a right to those thoughts…right? Genie wasn't so sure. As he glided down the hall, Genie suddenly had a thought. Could he do this alone? He had told Aladdin he could, but could he really?

Clapping caught his attention and he glared as he looked up to see Jamal beaming down at him from a high window. They were in one of the unused palace rooms. The only things in there were olds and ends of furniture that was either outdated or just unused. Jamal flew down to stop several feet from Genie and Genie shut the door behind him. There was no reason to leave it open.

"Why so angry?" Jamal asked. "You should be happy you found all your friends." Genie gritted his teeth, resolved not to speak until Jamal had gotten his fill of taunting him.

"Did you not enjoy my game, Genie? I would have thought that you of all people would appreciate my game." Genie refused to answer. Jamal smirked wickedly.

"Did you see the look on that little boy's face? What was his name? Alaric?" Genie stiffened and Jamal grinned wider. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he'll be afraid to sleep for quite some time." Genie's jaw tightened unable to hold back the anger bubbling up in him. "Oh and did you see his face when his rope snapped? Oho, that was the best face yet." With a growl, Genie gripped Jamal's throat in one hand and slammed him up against the wall. Jamal only smirked despite being throttled. He was sure that Genie wouldn't actually harm him. Only when spots formed in his vision did he realize his mistake.

* * *

Alaric leaned against Aladdin, silent as they all waited for their friend to return. None of them were sure of how Genie was going to win, but they were all confident that he would somehow. Aladdin felt Alaric move under his hand and looked to see him rise to his feet.

"Alaric?" he asked and everyone else looked at the boy. He was looking a little lost in thought. Jasmine and Aladdin looked at one another.

"Kid?" Iago inquired and Alaric suddenly turned to him. The look on his face had the parrot backing away. "Err, something wrong?"

"I need you." The boy spoke suddenly and he grabbed a stunned Iago.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Iago shouted, but Alaric was turning down the hall ignoring the scrambling parrot. "What do you need me for?" He didn't get an answer, but Alaric suddenly fled down the hall with Iago in his grip. "'Laric!" Iago shrieked, but he was ignored. Aladdin and the others were right behind him, wondering what the boy could possibly be doing. Alaric slid down a hallway running towards a room that most in the palace avoided.

"Err, what are we doing? Why are we headed towards Jafar's lab?"

"Answers." Alaric murmured and Iago said no more. He understood then what the boy hoped to accomplish. Alaric was looking for a way to help Genie. Aladdin seemed to realize it, at the same time and picked up sped smiling a bit.

"Aladdin, what's going on?" Jasmine asked as they ran down the hall. Alaric wasn't far up ahead, and they could tell where he was headed.

"Alaric's got an idea. We search for a way to stop Jamal. Genie won't be able to stop him for long."

* * *

Jamal managed to get Genie off him and the blue jinni found that he was flying across the room. He hit the wall, sliding down in groan and Jamal rubbed his throat, sure that bruises were left behind.

"Well, well, I did not see that coming." Jamal drawled after a moment and Genie looked up rubbing the back of his head. "It is true then. The mortals have meaning to you." Genie scowled with anger. "Fool!" Jamal snarled.

"What a fool you are to think that! They are nothing!" Jamal screamed at him. "Leave them, Genie. Join me and together we can live without those mortals!" Genie frowned and stood slowly.

"It's you that's wrong." Genie coughed out, glaring at Jamal. "They are my friends. I wouldn't join you then and I won't now."

"You were a fool then too. It's a wonder that you haven't gone too soft." Jamal hissed and he came closer to Genie.

"What is the point of all this?" Genie asked. "You can't be rid of me and you can't either. So what's the point?" Jamal paused, stuck by the questioning. "You and I are magical beings, Jamal. There isn't any point in this at all."

"There is." Jamal replied stiffly. "In case you've forgotten." Genie paled at what he was implying.

"You can't possibly blame for that! He wished for it! How could I have stopped him?"

"You could have warned him!" Jamal snarled. "He's dead because of you! And I swore that whatever happiness you had I'd take it and crush it!" Genie frowned as Jamal continued.

"You really think that I wasn't prepared to come here? That I wasn't watching to see where you'd go? Who'd free you?"

"Stop it." Genie spat. "You leave them out of this."

"I'm afraid that I can't. I told you what my purpose for coming here was. Besides the game is still on." Genie gasped as Jamal grinned wickedly.

"Don't! Leave Al, alone!" Genie grew angry then, but then Jamal gave a laugh.

"Aladdin? No, no. I found someone much better." Genie paled again, before turning red in anger. "Ah, you know of whom I'm referring too. I noticed something yesterday in the garden. You treated the boy differently from Aladdin." Genie's jaw tightened as Jamal continued. "You treated the boy like he was your own. At first I wasn't so sure, but then seeing you make sure he goes to bed at night, making sure he's good and well." Genie caught a tone in Jamal's voice that he hadn't been aware of before. Jealousy. "Like our last master together, I want the same kind of relationship." Genie shook his head.

"You can't relive the past, Jamal. He's dead."

"Shut up! He would have lived if it weren't for you and your stupid ideas!" Jamal seethed angrily and he clenched his fists. Genie only frowned further.

"He won't go with you. Not willingly. You hurt him."

"I can apologize. He'll come around. I'm sure of it. Besides," Jamal leaned towards Genie smugly. "_I _won't hesitate to tell the boy what I really feel." Genie almost exploded from the anger that was building up inside and that only made Jamal smirk wider.

* * *

Scrolls and books littered the floor of Jafar's lab and everyone was searching furiously. Even Iago, the most knowledgeable of Jafar's spell books, couldn't seem to find anything. Alaric went to a pile of scrolls that were near Jafar's podium and started through them.

"I found it!" He called and Aladdin came over to peer over his shoulder as Iago landed on the other shoulder. Iago found Alaric looking at him and the parrot nodded.

"That's it." He said with a nod of his head and Alaric beamed. Iago cleared his throat before getting ready to read it.

"_The legend of the Magic Stone of Merlin dates back to…"_

"Iago, today please?" Aladdin interrupted and the parrot rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay!"

"_The stone can be used to trap any magical being. When the two pieces are put on each side of the object in question, and then shoved towards the opposite end, only then will the stone work. The two pieces must be put together to seal it. _

_To free something trapped, one must perform the ritual of a Thousand Suns."_

"And trust me that is hard to do. Only a top-notch sorcerer could pull that off."Iago concluded and Alaric tapped him.

"Where can we find them?"

"In, _oh, not him again_, in the cave of Machana." Aladdin groaned and everyone else including Alaric arched an eyebrow.

"Who?" Alaric chimed and Aladdin sighed.

"Do you remember when Genie got sick?"

"Yeah and he was making magic stuff fly everywhere? And then you and I got sick, too." Aladdin nodded.

"Well, the place we found the orb was in the Cave of Machana. So apparently is this thing."

"A half of it." Jasmine murmured. "Where's the other half?"

"Don't say." Iago frowned and looked the page over and over.

"At least we know where one is." Aladdin stated and Alaric shook his head with a sigh.

"But it's not enough. We don't know where the other half is." Aladdin hugged him.

"We'll find it, Alaric. I promise." The boy nodded and Aladdin gave him another pat.

"Maybe it was a person who collects odd things?" The Sultan suddenly offered, making those who had forgotten he was there jump. Jasmine smiled at her father.

"That's a good idea." she said warmly. "Do we know anyone?" Alaric suddenly grinned wickedly.

"I think I know someone who might have picked it up….."

* * *

"NO! Absolutely not!" Al hollered at the top of lungs. I rolled my eyes at him. The others in the room were all looking at me like I had grown a second head.

"Oh, come on, Al!" I shouted back. "You know he'd leap at the chance to find something like this!"

"I refuse to go anywhere near that sorcerer!" Ala snapped, growling lowly. "You know he's dangerous Alaric! He's tried to take over Agrabah over and over!"

"Well so is, Jamal! You want to be rid of him and help, Genie? Then we have to go to Mozenrath!" Al looked like he wanted to argue, but I wasn't giving in. "You know it's true. And he's the only lead we have to finding that second piece."

"He's scum!" Rasoul snarled getting in my face. "He can't be trusted. And you know he won't do anything for free." Al scowled at the guard, before pushing him away from me.

"Rasoul's right, Rick. What do we have to offer Mozenrath? You know he'll ask for something." I tapped my chin and suddenly beamed at the scroll, another epiphany forming. Iago rolled his eyes.

"Here it comes…" He muttered, but I ignored him.

"Well, what if we don't tell him the whole truth about freeing Jamal…" Al smirked then seeing what I was picturing and he shook his head.

"Okay, okay. You win. Besides, I can just see that know-it-all having a fit over this." Al snickered and Jasmine giggled.

* * *

_Review please! You guys are awesome. Sorry for the short chap. The next one will be longer. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, everyone! Here's the next chap!**

**Rollingbell: We'll see about that flashback. Perhaps, I've have it ready by the next chap!**

**Blackmoondragon1415: Hey! I hope you can get to it soon! I really like that story! Yes, he is crafty, especially towards Mozenrath! He can't stand him!**

**Warnings: Though, I haven't typed these characters up yet for my Series. They are mentioned and used in this story. Just let it be known that somewhere down the line way before Two to Tangle or The Hunted ever happened. As for Machana, he's from Sneeze the Day, one of the few in progress episodes.**

* * *

**Broken**

**Chapter 13: Sorcerers and Caves**

Al decided we should go to Machana first, just so we'd have proof to show Mozenrath. I couldn't help but smirk at the thought of having one over on that moody sorcerer. Ever since I had met him, I hadn't liked him and now more than ever I was hoping to get the upper hand. He didn't like me either and I had a feeling that he wasn't going to let this go, but I didn't care at the moment.

"Alaric?" Al enquired at the sound of my loud sigh.

"I'm just worried about leaving Genie." I murmured, looking at him, and Al tucked an arm around my shoulders as Carpet sped faster over the golden sand below, headed towards the ocean. I could hear the waves from where we were.

"It'll be okay, Rick. We won't be gone long." Al reassured, but I wasn't so sure how long we'd really be. Iago sensed my nervousness because he was suddenly in my face.

"Look, kid, this was _your_ idea remember?" He squawked. "Besides, if you aren't so sure about this why'd ya say it?"

"I am sure. I know it'll work." I told him and he gave me a smug look. "Guess I'm worrying about nothing then." I smiled and he nodded as we started across the water.

We flew quite a distance over the water before finally spotting a small secluded area. It was a tall mountain island of rock with larger jagged rocks surrounding it. Upon getting closer we could see that the top looked like an evil looking head.

"That's it." Iago muttered and Carpet sped us down onto the rocky ledge. We got off and stood at the entrance with slight apprehension.

"Well, it's now or never." Al murmured and we stepped inside the large cave.

"Do you think we'll have to do those obstacles again?" Al asked Iago and the parrot shrugged.

"Maybe we'll get lucky." No else said anything as we made our in the dark, damp cave. Jasmine held Aladdin's hand as bats shot past up and over our heads.

"Ahh, it touched me!" Iago screamed from up ahead and before I could ask what happened, I was knocked backwards by Iago. I sat up coughing dust as he clutched at my vest.

"What*cough*wrong*cough, cough*?" I choked out.

"A spider touched me!" I sighed and pulled him off me gently.

"I'm not scared of spiders. I'll protect you." Jasmine giggled at me and Iago frowned.

"Hardy har." He muttered and picked him up as I stood.

"It is kinda creepy in here, Al." I said as I caught up to them.

"Easy, everybody, we're almost to the end of the tunnel." We all huddled close together as we headed down towards a small archway. Al led us out and we walked into a humongous, cavernous room. Huge, fat pillars held up the equally large doorway up head and I wondered just how big this Machana was.

"So where is he?" I asked and Al opened his mouth to respond.

"Who dares disturb the slumber of the great Machana?" Boomed a voice and we all scurried behind Al as loud footsteps echoed from the huge doorway.

"Um, maybe we should come back later?" Iago squeaked and I took a step back as a large creature came into the room. It was a tan color with a creamy belly and it had a crocodile like head. Its eyes were a pale blue and it wore a toga like outfit that was red. Around his neck and wrists were leather jewelry with small spikes around them and on his chest was a drawn red heart.

"Who are-Wait!" Machana leaned down to squint at us. "Don't I know you?" He poked at Al. "Yeah, you were that one who was here not that long ago. You were looking for the orb." He turned his gaze to Iago then.

"And I know you too. Um, Bob the jolly parrot, right?"

"Y-yeah, that's me. Ho, ho, ho." I snickered at him and Iago growled at me.

"Shut it." Machana leaned back then and eyed us warily.

"You've already gotten your orb. Why are you back?"

"We need to find a piece of Magic Stone of Merlin." I spoke up and he cocked his head to one side.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you before."

"This is Alaric, my little brother." Al said and then he pointed at Jasmine and Abu. "And this is Jasmine and Abu." Al introduced us all and Machana frowned.

"Hm. The stone of Merlin, eh? Well, I won't give it to you for free ya know." Machana informed and Iago pouted.

"Great. I knew this wasn't going to be easy." He grumbled.

"What do we have to do?" I asked and Machana scratched his chin.

"Well, the obstacles are for the orbs of course. So to get the stone…You have to answer three riddles."

"Do we get chances?"

"No. You must answer all three." He stated and we nodded.

"Okay here's the first one. What gets wetter and wetter the more it dries?" I looked at Al. Al was thinking hard as was Jasmine and I felt a little at a loss as to what it could be and then it hit me.

"A towel!" I called out and Machana arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, fine. You got it right." He grumbled. "But that was on easy one! The next one will be harder!" Al rolled his eyes at this statement and then Machana turned to walk back into the large archway.

"The second one will be asked in the next room!" he boomed and then glanced at Al. "You know where it is." Al grinned and gave a nod.

"What's so funny?" I asked him as he led us down to the next room. Al turned and grinned at me.

"I don't know why he keeps pretending like that. Iago and I both know what he is." I arched an eyebrow.

"You mean he's not a big freaky crocodile headed guy?"

"No, he's a bug."

"A bug?" Jasmine echoed and she gave Al a puzzled look. "You mean he's pretending to be that thing?"

"Yeah, and by the way, the next time we see him, he'll be a giant spider." Now Jaz and I were really confused.

"Don't remind me." Iago grumbled from my shoulder. "That creeped my out." Abu chattered something and Iago glared. "Oh, shut it." I don't know what was said but Iago didn't like it. We came into a much larger room, though this one was full of large cobwebs that stretched from one end of the cave to the other and lots of ones that dangled down.

"Enter mortals! Here is the second chamber!" Machana called and we saw him drop from the ceiling. True to Al's word he was a giant spider. "Now for the second riddle! I have holes in my top and bottom, left and right, and in the middle. But I still hold water. What am I?"

"Err…" Al started and we looked at each other. We didn't know. Iago snorted and I looked at him.

"That's easy! A sponge!" Iago announced and Machana scowled.

"Oh! How did you get that?" He pouted and then waved at Al. "You know the drill. And just so you know this last one you'll never get." He stomped away and I grinned at Iago.

"You did it! Way to go, Iago! You're the best!" He beamed under my praise.

"Oh, stop your embarrassing me!" Al snickered at Iago and the parrot glared. "What?"

"Nothing, _oh great Iago_." Al teased and Jasmine giggled.

"You know what? Just for that _you_ have to come up with the next answer." I shook my head at the aggravated bird and then stroked his head, trying to calm.

"Calm down, Iago. Al was only teasing." Iago grumbled but he didn't move from under my fingers.

"So what is Machana supposed to be now?" Jasmine asked and Al turned to look at her.

"A griffin."

"A griffin? Like the one that Amin turned into?"

"That's right." Al nodded and then he turned back around. Once again, he led us down a tunnel and we ended up in yet another large room, though this one wasn't as webby nor did it have much in it. It was more space than anything else.

"And now for the last riddle!" Machana the griffin shouted flying down into the room with large wing beats. He landed with a thud in front of us and leaned down towards us. "Ready?"

"Yes." Al told him and Machana nodded.

"Very well then. What walks on four legs in the morning, two in the mid-day, and three in the evening?" No one knew I could tell and I suddenly wondered what would happen if we got it wrong.

"Um, what happens if we get it wrong?" I asked timidly and the griffin looked down at me.

"Then I crush you all!" Machana announced slamming down a paw and making us wobble as the ground shook. Jasmine gasped and we all looked at one another. Who had the answer?

"Well? What is your answer?" We gulped as Machana raised a paw.

"Just for the record, I blame you for all this." Iago informed me before clutching at me.

"Wait!" Jasmine called and Al and I looked over at her.

"A…human? As a baby, it crawls and in old age it uses a cane." Jasmine suggested and we waited with baited breath.

"Aww you mortals don't play fair!" Machana whined and I hugged Jasmine.

"Way to go, Jaz!" She laughed and hugged me back. Al grinned and took a confident step forward.

"Okay, Machana, we played your game. Now give us the stone." Machana sighed and nodded.

"Oh, fine then." he whined and we grinned.

* * *

Moments later, we were back out on Carpet headed towards the Land of the Black Sand. I held the half of the stone in my hands. It was a dark blue rock, like a coconut, it had a hollowed out middle that was a deep blood red. The stone I was going to be as big as a bowling ball and probably twice as heavy.

"I just don't want Mozenrath getting the upper hand in this." Al said as we passed high above his magic finding stones the lined the streets below.

"He won't get one for real. We just have to make sure he thinks he is." I told Al and Al shook his head.

"I still don't really like this. But I trust you know what you're doing."

"Thanks." Iago suddenly moaned beside me, and he leaned dramatically over my foot.

"Oh, woe is me!" He cried. I knew instantly what he was up to.

"Stop whining, we all have to go in." I said and he frowned.

"Well, I don't like it." No one said anything more as we flew up towards the big black Citadel, I'm sure everyone else was feeling the same. The heavy wooden doors loomed before us and Al looked down at the lone mamluk guard.

"Hey you!" I called and Al elbowed me. I pushed him away. "Dead guy!" The mamluk finally looked up at us. "Tell Mozy, we're here to see him!" The mamluk went inside for a moment and then it came back with Mozenrath's familiar. The eel eyed us a moment before snickering.

"Mozenrath say come in. Heh, heh." It chuckled and Iago sneered at it, muttering how nasty it was and Abu blew a raspberry at him. Xerxes ignored us and the mamluk made a gesture for sorts for us to follow him and the eel as they went down the hallway.

Mozenrath slumped on his throne, giving the look of boredom on his pale face as he pretended to find interest in his gauntleted hand. Only once we stepped fully into his throne room, did his black soulless eyes flicker up at us. He arched an eyebrow at Aladdin; smirked at Jasmine; ignored Abu, Carpet, and Iago; and finally he stopped on me with a sneer on his face. I glared back, trying not to smirk.

"Bow before Master!" Xerxes cried, flying his ugly mug close to us and obscuring Mozenrath's face from view. "Bow!" He cried again. Mozenrath swatted the slimy eel aside with a scowl.

"Now, now, Xerxes. They have obviously come for a reason. I'd like to hear it." He smirked down at us and I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at his haughty tone.

"Aladdin!" He greeted finally as if we were all old friends. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Al rolled his eyes briefly before stepping forward.

"Look, Mozenrath-"

"Where is your big, blue buffoon?" Mozenrath interrupted and Al scowled.

"He's not here." Aladdin replied coolly.

"Interesting. I assume your visit is about the jinni? I assure you that you'd know if I had him." I scowled now.

"We know you don't." I said and Mozenrath looked at me. "The reason we are here is to find the other half of this." I beckoned Carpet over and lifted the stone for Mozenrath to see. The look on his face was slightly startled.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, standing up. Aladdin thought he was going to attack me and moved to stand nearby. I smirked at the sorcerer who looked about ready to choke me if I didn't answer.

"Oh, just some place. You wouldn't happen to have the other half now would you?" I asked and Mozenrath frowned.

"Perhaps…Why?" I noticed that he seemed slightly peeved that we had something he obviously had looked for before and now had it in our possession. "It's utterly useless without the other half."

"Oh, we know all right."I told him and he frowned at the grin that spread across my face. "Just let us have the other half and then we'll be out of your hair."

"You think I'm going to just hand it over? Think again, street rat. I don't do charity."

"Of course not, that's why we're going to make a deal with you." He sat up a little straighter then and tried not to look down at us smugly.

"Oho, so the heroes come to beg to me?" He asked, with a wide smug grin. I wanted to hit it off his face as he started that weird creepy laugh of his.

"Don't overestimate yourself, Mozenrath." Al snapped over the sorcerer's laughter. "You'll be the one begging us." Mozenrath frowned, clamming up his laughter.

"What are you talking about?" He narrowed his eyes.

"We have a problem in Agrabah," Jasmine chimed in and the sorcerer looked in her direction, letting his eyes roam her figure. Al was clenching his fists, he apparently noticed. "We have need of the stone to trap a deadly being that is attacking the palace."

"Again, you assume I'll just hand it to you, Princess."Mozenrath ran a hand along his chin as he spoke. "Out of curiosity what kind of being is this you plan on trapping?" I could tell that we were slowly reeling him in as he considered what we were doing and now all we needed to seal the deal was to tell him what he was 'getting'.

"A jinni." I told him and he looked at Al.

"It's true. An evil jinni is attacking the palace and we've got to stop it."

"Why should I bother to help you? What would I gain?" Mozenrath asked, lazily. "I see no profit for me."

"Haven't you always wanted your own genie?" I asked and he locked gazes with me. "If you let us use the other half of the Merlin stone, then when we trap the jinni we will let you have it. Fair enough?"

"You're willingly to give me the stone and the jinni?" Skepticism dripped from his voice and I turned my smirk into a frown.

"If that gets you away from my genie, then yes." Mozenrath smirked at my response and eyed his gauntlet for several seconds before then gripping the eel by the throat.

"Xerxes, bring me the stone's other half." He commanded tossing the eel away from him.

"Yes, master." The eel disappeared, giving me a dirty look with its mixed-matched eyes and I blew a raspberry at him. The eel and I didn't get along either. He came back several minutes later followed by two mamluks who were holding a chest between them. Setting the chest at the necromancer's feet, they opened it and stepped back as Mozenrath lifted the stone from inside.

"So, Mozenrath is it a deal?" Aladdin asked with a hidden snigger and the sorcerer looked at him, black eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, blinking at him with fake innocence. "Don't trust us?" His gaze snapped to me and he growled at the tone of my voice.

"Fine." He snarled at me. "But if you double cross me in anyway, and you'll be the first to feel my wrath!" He hissed in that usual almost whiny tone of his and I grinned at him. Heh, heh, some powerful sorcerer….

"Fine." I answered back, trying not to smirk.

"Hand it over, Mozenrath."Al came forward and Mozenrath motioned for the mamluks to bring the stone to us and we took it from them, rather quickly to avoid contact with the undead creatures.

"Be warned Aladdin," Mozenrath called as we turned to leave. "I don't take agreements lightly."

"Consider us warned." Al replied and we left on carpet with both stone halves in our possession. Now we had to head to Agrabah.

"Alaric, are you sure this will work?" Al asked as we sped across the desert back towards Agrabah, leaving the gloomy city behind us. "I know you wouldn't do this if it wasn't worth the effort, but…How can we be sure that it will really trap Jamal? And how do we know that Mozenrath won't be able to release him?"

"Err, well we don't." I said sheepishly. "But Iago pointed out that only a really practiced sorcerer could pull off that spell. I doubt even Mozenrath has enough power in that glove of his to do much."

"The kid's right, Al." Iago agreed, sensing I was starting to lose my bravery. He put a reassuring wing on my leg as he spoke. "Jafar couldn't pull that one off, I know for sure and probably not even Destane could have. Only someone with exact knowledge of what to do could make that thing open again." Al nodded, looking a little relieved and I looked back towards the front of Carpet more determined to help Genie out.

* * *

**Please review! I hope you guys liked it! Next chap will have Genie in it!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: What is Going On?

"Listen, monkey, I don't want your fleas," Iago stated in a slightly sugary sweet voice. That meant he was about to get way louder. "…SO GET OFF!" Abu screeched loudly and I turned in time to get hit by the both of them in their wrestling. The fact that I was sitting near the edge of Carpet didn't help any and I almost toppled off.

"Cut it out guys, we're almost to the palace." I said and Iago and Abu pouted, sitting back as I readjusted my seating on Carpet. They were getting angry in the heat and I couldn't blame them. It _was_ really hot today.

"'Laric?"

"Yeah?"

"Hey, um, not to alarm you but, err, why are you glowin'!?" I looked down at Iago's screamed sentence gasped.

"Al!" I cried out as an orange-ish magic swirled around my body. "What's happening?"

"Alaric!" I heard Al call out and then my vision went black.

* * *

The next thing I knew I was being dropped from the sky right into the middle of a room in the palace. I yelped as I flew through the air and then suddenly jerked to a stop before I could smash into the polished floor below. I tried to move, but the magic was holding my arms down to my sides, though I could still move my legs. Confused, I looked up as I was righted, still airborne and looked around the room with narrowed eyes. I didn't have to guess whose magic had engulfed me.

"Jamal!" I called out and he chuckled coming out of the shadows in the corner of the room. He seemed delighted to see me and that had me a little worried.

"How smart you are!" He exclaimed coming closer and I panicked as memories from earlier flooded my head.

"Don't come any closer!" I hollered out and he paused mid-step. I grew confused at the look across his face. He looked saddened by my reaction.

"You think I'm going to hurt you." he said sadly and I glared at him.

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked angrily. "You-you threw me in that-that pit!" I yelled at him and he actually winced.

"Yes, that was awfully cruel of me now wasn't it? It wasn't my intention to harm you." I froze as he walked towards me again as he spoke and he came to stand before me. I flinched at his closeness. Who knew what he was going to do.

"What-what do you mean that wasn't your intention?" I asked eyeing him suspiciously. He took a hand and cupped my face with surprising gentleness and my eyes widened. What was going on here?

"Don't you see?" Jamal asked gently as if we were old friends. "If I hadn't then that stupid jinni wouldn't play my game. He had to be punished." I turned to bite his hand as he ran a finger along my cheek. He pulled his hand away in time and smiled. I only frowned deeper and he heaved a sigh.

"Don't act like that. I am sorry."

"Is that supposed to make up for what you did? Let me go! Where's Genie?" I demanded.

"Now, now. Please, don't be like that." I struggled harder but I couldn't get free from whatever was holding me tightly.

"What do you want from me?" I yelled at him and he only smiled at me hopefully.

"I want you to come with me."

"What?" I asked in a frown. Jamal nodded encouragingly.

"Yes. I want you to come and live….with me." I frowned and he came close to me again. "I'll take care of you. You can have anything you want."

"Let me go, weirdo!" I shouted and struggled again. "Where's Genie?"

"Stop asking for him! I am going to take care of you now!" Jamal snarled and I glared at him.

"You're crazy! What did you do with Genie?" I demanded and Jamal scowled.

"Oh, he's over there if you must know." He waved a hand dismissively in the direction of the other side of the room, but from where I was I couldn't see him.

"Genie! Genie!" I called and instantly was gagged with a cloth. I shook my head, hoping to dislodge it and I found that a thick rope went around my arms holding them down now instead of magic.

"Now don't do that." Jamal stated wagging a finger at me. "We don't want him waking up, before we leave." My eyes widened and Jamal smiled gently. "Now, don't fret. We'll leave soon enough. But there are a few others that may get in the way." He came as close as he could to me and I struggled to get out of his hold.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore, Alaric. Can't you see that? I promise that I won't." I was then picked up off my feet and carried over to a spot on the other side of the room and I saw a flash of blue where I was. I knew it was Genie. I could see him now and looked over at him. Genie was lying unconscious on the ground with a giant knot on his head.

"Now, you stay here, okay?" Jamal patted my head and I tried to wake Genie up with a tap of my foot. "No, no, no." Jamal pulled me away, so I couldn't reach Genie. "Now, don't go away." He shook a finger at me and then in a puff of orange-yellow smoke he was gone. I tried to move towards Genie and ended up falling onto my back in the floor, unable to right myself. Twisting and twisting, my foot finally connected with Genie and I heard him groan as I kicked his shin.

"..Oh, man what a headache…." I heard Genie murmur and then I saw him sit up. His eyes roamed around as he clutched at his head and when he saw me his eyes widened.

"Shorty?" He instantly helped me upright and then took the gag from my mouth. "What's going on?"

"Genie, he's going to do something to Al and everyone else! You gotta go stop him!" I called out instantly. "You have to go!" I cried when he tried to untie me.

"I don't want to leave you here, kiddo." Genie said, suddenly looking furious. "Jamal's trying to take you from me."

"I know, but he said he was going to stop, Al. Genie, please? You have to go to them." He hesitated for a second and nodded.

"Don't worry. I'll be back real quick." He said, stroking my hair. "Don't go anywhere." I rolled my eyes at the statement.

"I don't think I'll be able too." He gave me a cheesy grin and started off when Jamal appeared again. Genie gasped at his sudden appearance and stepped in front of me protectively.

"Going somewhere?" Jamal smiled.

* * *

Aladdin stared at the spot Alaric had disappeared from for several seconds. What had just happened? Slowly he turned to Jasmine, who bit her lip in agitation. Iago and Abu patted the empty spot on Carpet and then looked at one another.

"What just happened?" Iago yelled and Aladdin frowned.

"Jamal." Jasmine gasped and clutched at his arm.

"You don't think that he-?"

"He's taken him. I bet they're back at the palace." Aladdin guessed and then he patted the rug below him. "Come on, Carpet!" Carpet didn't need telling twice and he took off for the palace.

* * *

Jamal gripped my arm and gave a tug pulling me towards him. Genie did the same to my other arm and I heaved a sigh. This had been going on for a while.

"One of you is going to rip my arms off." I stated lowly, but neither one responded.

"Give him to me!" Jamal snarled and Genie frowned as Jamal tugged my left arm again.

"He's not yours." Genie retorted, tugging me back and though I really liked that answer, I didn't appreciate the arm tugging!

"You can't even care for yourself!" Jamal snapped and he tugged as hard as he could on my arm.

"Cut that out! I'm not a yo-yo!" I yelled and Genie tugged me back trying to get Jamal off. Frowning I jerked out of both of their grips, stumbling back as they both let go in shock.

"Look, I don't care what you say I'm not going anywhere with you!" I shouted at Jamal and the orange jinni frowned. Genie looked at him smugly.

"Ha! Told ya!" He said and Jamal glared at him.

"He's just going to lose you like he does everything else!"

"I do not!" Genie countered. "And stop talking to him!"

"I'll talk to whomever I want to!" They were acting like kids. Rolling my eyes, I only hoped that Aladdin would hurry up. Sure enough, when I looked up at the window there was Al on Carpet with everyone else. Genie and Jamal were still at it, and Jamal was getting angrier by the second. I waved at Al and pointed at the lower windows on each side of Jamal. He nodded and Carpet lowered out of sight.

I had to think of a distraction and fast if Al was going to try and sneak in.

"Fine. Prove that you can take care of me better." I could feel Genie's gaze on me and I fidgeted the slightest. I couldn't look at him for fear that Jamal would call my bluff. I was only faking interest after all. Jamal beamed in delight.

"I can! I can prove it!" Genie gave me a hurt look and I shifted slightly.

"How?" I asked and Jamal was practically grinning smugly at Genie.

"Like this." He zapped me into a new outfit; one that wasn't at all unlike the one Genie had given me when I was prince Farid. Though this one was itchy and had way more fancy cloth on it than I was used to.

"Impressive." I said faking sincerity. "But what else can you do?" Genie frowned a bit, I think he was wondering where all this demanding was coming from. I was hoping he'd figure it out on his own.

"I made you a better one, right?" Genie demanded of me and my eyes widened. Okay, obviously I was wrong as to why he was frowning. Uh-oh.

"Maybe?" I said and instantly gulped. Genie was giving me the evil eye and Jamal was snickering. Great.

"I can do better than he can!" He zapped me then and I was back in my Prince Farid attire with extra attachments, like more gold weaved into the sleeves. Jamal scoffed.

"Is that the best you can do? I can at least give the boy something else." I looked down to see that there was a dog looking up at me with big brown eyes.

"A dog?' Genie scoffed now and Jamal nodded.

"Man's best friend."

"How about this?" Genie aimed at the dog and made it a puppy. "Way cuter." I really liked the puppy and it must have shown on my face for Jamal growled.

"Oh, who needs a dog, when you can have this?" He replaced the dog with some sort of object with two wheels. "A bicycle."

"Ha! A bike? How about a motorcycle?" Genie made the bicycle bigger and much heavier with fatter tires. It revved up and I found a heavy and hard hat on my head. "Safety first."

"What? You don't think I can make him safe?" Jamal challenged.

"No I don't. I take care of you, right shorty?"

"Well, I-"

"See?" Genie interrupted. "I'm a far better supplier than you are!"

"Oh, yeah? Have you ever even taken him outside the country?" Genie faltered and Jamal smirked. "I could take you anywhere you wanted to go. Anywhere you'd like." Jamal informed me and behind him, Genie was growing steadily angrier. "Japan, perhaps?" Jamal zapped me into an odd looking outfit that must have been from that country and I noticed that I was standing in front of a tall building that was oddly made. I reached out with a hand to find that I was in a large glass object. Genie and Jamal were outside it both hardy looking at me. I think I was in an oversized snow globe, I decided as I slid a hand over the smooth curved glass.

"Hawaii?" Jamal zapped me into a hula skirt and a flowered red shirt and all around me was sand and palm trees. Heat was coming from the miniature sun and I could myself bake under its light. The sounds and smell of the ocean was washing over me as I stood there.

"Alaska?" I was now in a snowsuit and all around me was snow. It was freezing and I had to wrap my arms around myself to keep warm as my teeth chattered. A growling caught my attention and I yelped as a massive polar bear came running at me.

"Genie!" I shouted as the bear got closer in the small environment. "Genie!" I screamed again and dodged the paw that came crashing down near my head. I rolled away from the bear and ran to bang my fists against the glass. "Genie!" He wasn't looking at me, instead he was eyeing Jamal and both of them were in a heated argument and I could barely catch any of it.

"Oh, yeah?" Genie said loudly. "Well I could take him to the moon!" I turned when I felt hot breath on my neck and yelped as the bear swiped at me. Before its claws could connect with my side, it disappeared and the whole scenery shifted.

I was now in a large puffy suit and a large helmet was on my head. I floated above a white rocky terrain and it was inky black in the sky above. I tried to touch the odd looking ground that was filled with craters and such, but I kept floating around. It was actually kind of fun. For a moment I forgot about the fighting djians and started flipping around in the air.

"Or I could take him to the Jurassic era!" I found myself yet again, in another area, though this one was a steamy jungle like environment. Large leafy plants surrounded me and I jumped back as a something crashed above the bushes over head. A large echoing roar emitted from the tree line and I had a strong urge to run. So I did. A large dinosaur crashed after me from the trees and I screamed in terror as it chased me about, jaws snapping inches from my body.

"Genie! Do something!"

"Or even the under the sea!" The next thing I knew I was submerged in water and I was floating down to the bottom of the glass. To my surprise I was able to breath and sighed heavily. What was taking Al so long to sneak in? Neither Genie nor Jamal were paying any attention! I landed on a rock at the bottom and frowned as I sat crossed legged.

"Well, look who it is!" I jumped and turned to see a familiar girl. Oh, no not her! My eyes widened. She was a mermaid with long flowing redish-brown hair.

"Saleen!" She laughed at my expression and swam closer. She was pretty, I'll admit, but she was also crazy obsessed with Al and me too!

"Hello, Ricky." She cooed and I scowled. I hated when she called me that. "How did you get down here? Did Aladdin send you?" I wondered if Genie was actually paying attention now.

"No, I-" I stopped mid sentence as she leaned closer to me. That was another thing, when Al wasn't around she was coming at me! Who knows how old she is!

"You're so adorable!" She squealed and I wanted nothing more than to swim away from her. She sighed then. "If only you were older. Though I would like to keep you for a while…." I backed away as she got that look on her face which meant trouble for me. But I couldn't go far because I bumped into something and that something was not the side of the globe. It was Armand her loyal octopus guard. He made a face of dislike at me as he gripped his tentacles around me to keep me from getting further away. Armand wasn't too bad, he was just insanely jealous of how much Saleen cared for me and Al. So it technically wasn't his fault he disliked me.

"Perhaps if you were something else? A merman?" Armand shook his head. "Yes, you're right. He should be a little fishy." I kicked at Armand who instantly let go to curl around his injured tentacle and I took the opportunity to swim away.

"Oh, he's getting away!" Saleen cried behind me. "Go get him, Armand!" It was then with a sense of dread that I realized that I was really no longer in the snow globe. Great, just great.

* * *

_Review? You know you want too!_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Where's Alaric?

Aladdin and the others had watched from the windows as Genie and Jamal continually argued and zapped their magic on Alaric. Now it was time to put an end to Jamal once and for all. And it was about time to, for he was starting to get violent.

"Stay here Iago and Abu. This could get dangerous." Aladdin whispered and the small animals nodded, for once Abu wasn't arguing.

"Good call, Al." Iago muttered and Carpet took them out of sight. Jasmine looked at him, her half of the stone in her hands.

"Aladdin, are you sure this will work?"

"Alaric said it would and I believe that." Jasmine nodded and Aladdin nodded to the other side of Jamal. "See if you can get over there, Jaz. I have somewhat of an idea of how this thing works." Jasmine didn't question him, but giving him one last look, took off towards the opposite side of the room. It was now or never.

* * *

Genie and Jamal attacked one another with magic sending each other blasting across the room, Alaric forgotten for the moment. Jamal slammed Genie again and the azure jinni was sent flying headlong into the wall behind him. Genie groaned and tried to stand, only to fall back again. Jamal glared and stalked forward, grinning maliciously.

"Weak. Like always. I told you, you can't beat me. That boy belongs to me now and there's nothing you can do about it!" Jamal snarled and Genie glared at him from the floor.

"He'll hate you forever!" Genie shouted back. "He's a good kid. He knows who to really believe!" Jamal sneered.

"Well, I don't really care if he does like me or not." Jamal said rather quietly and Genie frowned. "I don't really care for him at all." When confusion showed on Genie's face, Jamal leaned down towards him. "I told you. I'm taking what makes you happy and if that means taking a kid then fine. I'd rather take him than let you sit here in your little happy-go-lucky life."

"Leave him be, Jamal!" Genie snarled, attempting to get up again.

"Oh, give it a rest, Genie. The kid is mine! And now I have to make sure you don't follow." He raised his hands with a wicked grin to do some real damage when something happened. A swirl of dark clouds came into the room and started to form above Jamal's head.

"What trickery is this?" He demanded and suddenly he felt a tugging on either side of him. Looking to his left he saw Jasmine, her hands holding a firm grip onto one half of the Merlin Stone. Jamal gasped and looked to his right to see Aladdin holding a similar piece, a smirk on his face. The jinni in the middle started to panic.

"Give it up, Jamal! You've lost!" Aladdin taunted and then grimaced as he tried to keep his grip on the stone. It seemed that the two pieces were looking for one another and like a strong magnet, was pulling them towards one another slowly. Jasmine and Aladdin found themselves being pulled across the floor towards Jamal who was in the middle of the magnetic pull.

"No! Don't, I didn't mean it! I'll change!" Jamal begged as he got out of the line of attack. Behind him Aladdin and Jasmine were drawing closer and the magic started to pull at Jamal's back.

"Too late!" Genie yelled with renewed vigor. He got up from the floor and leaned towards the other cowering jinni. "Consider this a restraining order. You'll never harm my kid or my friends ever again." he said darkly and the leaned back with a cheery expression. "Have fun inside the Wonder Ball!" He called and gave the jinni a shove.

"Noooo!" Jamal was caught into the whirl of magic and at that time, Aladdin and Jasmine released their hold on the stones and with a suction cup sound, it sucked the magic clouds and Jamal inside as it sealed with a loud pop.

A blinding flash of light came and after that the stone now fully together, landed on the ground gently. Genie, Aladdin and Jasmine all looked at each other. Neither one sure if it worked.

"Is he gone?" Jasmine asked and Genie picked up the completed ball.

"He's gone!" Aladdin yelled and Jasmine laughed as he ran and twirled her around in triumph. "It worked!"

"Al, you genius! How did you figure out about that stone?" Genie asked as he joined in the hugging.

"It wasn't me." Aladdin said. "Alaric came up with the idea. I don't know how, but all this was his idea."

"Speaking of which where he is?" Iago asked loudly as he and Abu looked into the giant snow globe that was still sitting there. For a moment no one spoke and then Aladdin blinked.

"Um, Genie…where did you send Alaric?" Aladdin asked, and he turned to see a nervous looking jinn.

"Um, well…." He grinned sheepishly.

* * *

I ducked behind some tall seaweed and heaved a sigh. I couldn't understand how in the world, Genie could have sent me here of all places, but he had. Now, I had to find a way out of this place without Saleen seeing me, but I was having a difficult time in coming up with a good idea. She was searching now, meaning that if I tried to go to the surface she'd see me anyway I'd go. I was stuck.

"Oh, Ricky, come out, come out wherever you are!" Saleen called in her usual voice and I lowered myself down further into the dark green forest of seaweed.

"Go away…" I muttered and then let out a yelp as she appeared in front of me.

"Hiding from me isn't very nice you know." She pouted and I was grabbed again by large purple octopus. Struggling, I tried to get out of Armand's hold as Saleen lifted the pink starfish she had once used to turn Al into a shark and held it out towards me.

"What kind of fish would you like to be? Hm, a guppy? Or maybe a little clown fish?" I frowned and starting kicking out again. Armand adjusted his hold on me and now held my ankles and my wrists back so that Saleen could have no resistance.

"Let me go!" I yelled and Armand used yet another arm to stop me from yelling again. My yells were now stifled, so she wasted no time in trying to get that starfish on my chest.

"Saleen, let Alaric go!" We all looked up to see Aladdin floating above us. He had some sort of object around his neck to help him breath underwater and I hoped that meant Genie was nearby.

"Aladdin, I'm so glad to see you!" Saleen cooed. "I was just about to make your brother one of my new friends." Aladdin frowned.

"Don't you dare, Saleen!" He shouted, pointing at her and she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Then you come down instead." She purred, putting the starfish behind her back out of sight and I got my mouth free.

"Don't Al!" I yelled and Armand slapped the tentacle back over my mouth.

"Come on, Aladdin." Saleen teased as she winked at him. "Don't you want your brother back?" Al looked at me and I shook my head. Al sighed and I knew that he wouldn't risk getting me turned into something.

"Okay, Saleen. You win. Just let Alaric go." He said solemnly. Saleen grinned and Aladdin frowned when Armand didn't let go of me. "Let him go, Saleen."

"Not until you come down here." Saleen smirked; Al rolled his eyes and started down, coming nearby, but just out of reach of her and her minion.

"Armand let, Ricky go." I frowned at her for calling me Ricky and then was thrust forward by her henchman. I bumped into Al as I swam past and he gave me a small glance. I turned as he came towards her and launched forward at her back. Saleen gave a cry as I grabbed at the starfish. There was no way I was going to live with a fish for a brother.

"Alaric!" Al shouted and started to help out when Armand attacked him.

"Give it back!" Saleen cried out and I launched backwards the starfish in my hands. "Give it back!"

"No way!" I jerked it away from her and swam away. She chased me and of course being a mermaid was much faster. She grabbed my arm and pulled me close to her.

"Must you always run from me?" Before I could register what she was doing, she had my face in her hands and kissed me on the cheek! In shock I let go of the starfish and it started to fall to the sea floor below. She let go and I felt my face go red in her hands, having never been kissed like that except by Jaz. She giggled more at my reddened face and then she held her hand out.

"Hand me the starfish, my little Ricky."

"Looking for this?" We both turned to see Genie grinning at us, and in his hands was the pink starfish.

"Genie!" I said with relief and he winked at me.

"Give up, Saleen. You're outnumbered."

"Oh, fine then." Saleen snapped, not really wanting get near Genie I guessed. She probably has had enough of being in large tanks of glass. "Come Armand." Aladdin was released and Saleen paused as they were swimming away.

"This isn't over, Aladdin. I will have you one way or another." She warned and swan off, Armand giving us dirty looks as he swam after her.

"Genie!" I turned to him and hugged him. "You did it! You got rid of Jamal and Saleen!"

"No, shorty. You got rid of Jamal." Genie put his hands on my shoulders. "How did you come up with that anyway?"

"Err, well…"

"You and Iago were snooping in Jafar's old stuff again weren't you?" Al came over to us and folded his arms across his chest.

"Um, maybe?"

"Alaric..." Al warned, but Genie waved it off.

"Come on, Al. let it slide this time. If he hadn't we might still be dealing with him." Al looked like he wanted to argue, but thought better of it.

"Can we get out of this ocean now?" I asked and Genie beamed.

"No, problamo, kiddo." With that, Genie grabbed Al and me and we went flying up out if the water. He set us on Carpet and I was pulled into a hug by a worrisome Jasmine.

"Oh, Alaric, are you okay?" She asked and I nodded, she smiled before giving me an odd look.

"What?"

"Do you have lipstick on your cheek?" Blushing madly, I scowled and started rubbing at my face and everyone started laughing. Neither Jasmine, nor Genie laughed though.

"It's not funny." I snapped at them and Iago rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Except you were kissed by a witch!" I attempted to beat him, but Genie grabbed my middle and hoisted me off of Carpet.

"Don't mind him, kiddo. He just misses his girlfriend." He said loudly, holding me so that I wouldn't fall.

"Do not!" Iago yelled.

"Oh, come on now _Giblet_." Genie teased and Iago scowled. "You know you do…."

"Okay, I get it! I'll stop! Jeez!" I laughed and he muttered under his breath.

"Al, do you have the stone with you?" I asked and Al patted the bowling ball sized rock beside him and Jaz.

"Yep."

"Off to Mozenrath's then." I stated and Al frowned.

"What's the hurry? We didn't tell, Mozenrath, when we'd bring it."

"Hey, the less we have to deal with his whining the better. Besides, I don't want to be near this stone anymore."

"I couldn't agree more." Genie murmured and I patted his arm. Genie hugged me closer. "I'm sorry, short man." He murmured in my ear.

"For what?" I asked.

"For all of this. I didn't know he'd come out here and find me." I turned slightly, well as far as I could without slipping out his grip, and looked at him.

"Genie, it wasn't your fault. Besides he's gone isn't he?" Genie smiled sadly.

"But he hurt you."

"I'm okay, though." I said and Genie shook his head. "I am okay, Genie."

"It really wasn't your fault, Genie. We all know that." Al said from Carpet and Genie looked at all of us and smiled.

"How can I argue with that?"

"You can't." I said and Genie laughed loudly.

We came to a stop before Mozenrath's Citadel and got off of Carpet to await Mozenrath. He knew we were there; he was just making us wait as usual.

"Aladdin, back so soon?" Mozenrath called from above us and we looked up to see him, leaning against his balcony that overlooked the dank city down the hill. His gaze flickered over us and landed on Genie briefly. Genie stiffened under his gaze and then the black, soulless eyes landed on me.

"Send the little street rat in with the stone. I'll be in the throne room." Mozenrath said lowly, but his words echoed down at us. Al scowled at him and got in front of me.

"Why should I send Alaric in? What do you want with him?"

Mozenrath smirked. "Are you afraid that he'll get scared?"

"No!" I shouted, pushing past my protective brother. "I'm not scared of you!" Mozenrath sneered down at me and I narrowed my eyes.

"Then why don't you come in?" He asked in a mocking tone and I motioned to Carpet.

"He's coming in with me. It's too heavy me to carry, so I doubt you can lift it." I smirked as he bristled at my jab of his lack of muscle.

"Alaric, knock it off." Al hissed at me and then looked at Mozenrath. "You don't harm him, Mozenrath."

"Just have your baby brother bring me the stone, Aladdin. I swear no harm will come to him." Al looked uncertain for a moment, but there was no time to argue as Mozenrath disappeared.

"I don't like this, Alaric."Al stated. "Not at all."

"We have to do it, Al. There isn't another way." I said and urged Carpet forward. "I'll be okay. He doesn't worry me."

"Yes, I know." Al said rolling his eyes. "That does worry me." Jasmine bit her lip and I smiled at me.

"Don't worry, I can handle him." I spoke as the doors opened and I waved at the group behind me.

"Wish me luck!" I called as I strode in confidently. Carpet floated right behind me, rock in tow.

"Good luck, kiddo." Iago murmured as the door was shutting and I turned to look at him. "You're going to need it." The door slammed shut before I could respond, leaving me and Carpet locked inside the Citadel.

* * *

**It's short I apologize! Please review though!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, not a long chap I'm afraid, but I'm trying to move this story along. The last part is partly based off the Video game Nasira's Revenge. If you haven't played it, well I haven't either. I got this from my cousin who I watched play the game. Okay anyway. **

**I only own Alaric. **

* * *

Chapter 16: End of the Deal and Going Home

"Come on, Carpet." I whispered, though I wasn't sure why I did. I didn't think anyone was else was in here. Carpet huddled close to me as we walked down the dark patterned hall. I hadn't been in here alone before, except the time that Al and I got separated when looking for Genie. Now, I wasn't that alone, I had Carpet, but the fact was…I was a little more than nervous. Everything was dark and spooky in here. It was a wonder that Mozenrath wasn't half vampire or something. Dark blue blended with black on the walls and flooring almost making it impossible to know where I had to go.

"Mozenrath, where are you?" I called out after walking around bit. His hallways all looked the same and I had no choice but to call out to that sorcerer. His usual mocking laughter came from somewhere up ahead and I scowled. Carpet hid behind me.

"What's wrong little street rat? Did you get lost?" His voice echoed down the hall, making it near impossible to tell where it was coming from.

"Well maybe if your hallways didn't all look the same I wouldn't be!" I snapped and Carpet patted me. There was no response and I frowned.

"Maybe I offended him?" I asked Carpet with a smirk and the rug shook a tassel, reprimanding me. I grinned wider and we continued down the large navy blue hallway.

"I don't remember it taking so long before." I told Carpet and the rug nodded. I think Mozenrath was playing with us. Git.

"This way!" I shrieked as something called out, flying into my face. It was Mozenrath's eel. I swatted at the slimy creature with a frown.

"What is wrong with you? You don't fly out into people's faces!" Xerxes chuckled, obviously enjoying making me nervous.

"Master say you take too long. Xerxes have to show way." He grinned at me and I frowned.

"Well it's not my fault." I muttered and Carpet shooed Xerxes away. The eel, overjoyed still by me screaming out, flipped ahead of us as we followed.

"Hurry, hurry!" he called out and I growled at him. Finally we reached a narrow doorway and Carpet and I waited as Xerxes poked his head in the room.

"Boy here."

"It's about time." Mozenrath drawled and though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was smirking. I wasn't playing his stupid game anymore and I strode in, pushing past Xerxes as I flung open the door. Mozenrath was once again in his throne, but this time I had his full attention and his eyes followed me as I walked. It was very disturbing and a bit distracting and it made me a little unnerved. Carpet was right behind me though and it did make me feel a little better that someone was there.

"Where have you been?" Mozenrath asked patronizingly as he gazed down at me. "I've been waiting."

"So sorry." I said sarcastically. "Maybe if you had told me where to go I could have been here sooner." He raised an eyebrow at me with a smirk coming on.

"I didn't realize that you were incompetent without your brother."

"I'm not incompetent!" I snapped back and then folded my arms across my chest. "You just have confusing hallways." Mozenrath rolled his eyes and then motioned for the stone.

"I believe you have something for me?" I nodded at Carpet and reluctantly he moved forward. Mozenrath stood and examined the stone a curious look on his face.

"You weren't lying were you?" He murmured as he ran a hand over it. "It's practically pulsating with energy." I made myself not stick my tongue out at him.

"Did you expect me too?" I asked with a frown and he ignored me. Finally he straightened and with a flick of his wrist he had the stone lifted into the air and sent somewhere out of sight. Why didn't he just do that to begin with? Once it was gone, he turned to me with an expression that made me gulp.

*"Take care now, bye-bye then."* I said quickly and Carpet and I turned to leave. I almost yelped when he grabbed the back of my vest and pulled me back towards him.

"Not so fast. Not so fast." He said with a wicked smirk and I glared up at him.

"What now?"

"How does it work?" He asked me in his demanding tone. I knew that he would ask that, but I still wasn't so ready for it.

"Excuse me? That wasn't part of the deal." I stated firmly and he rolled his eyes. "The deal was that I would give you the stone. Now let go!" I wiggled out of his grasp and backed away frowning at him all the while. He smirked at me then an intimidating look.

"I have a new proposition for you."

"Oh, yeah? And what's that?"

"You tell me how to open the stone back up and I'll let you go unharmed."

"You better let me go Mozenrath or Al will come looking for me." He laughed then.

"I knew it!" He laughed harder and I glared at him. "I knew you were too much of a baby to make a deal."

"I'm not a baby, _Mozey_." I snapped and he stopped laughing abruptly.

"What did you call me?" he asked in a dangerous tone, but I didn't care. He made me mad!

"You heard me. _Mozey_." Quicker than I could register, he had me by the throat and Carpet tried to pull me away from him. Mozenrath's eyes bore down at me with pure rage and irritated at Carpet's tugging, he blasted him into the wall.

"Carpet!" I yelled, but Mozenrath didn't release his hold on me.

"If you value your life, street _brat_ then I suggest you answer me now!" His hand tightened and I gasped for air.

"Okay, _okay_! You have to do…the ritual." I said as slyly as I could despite having my throat squeezed.

"A ritual?" Mozenrath repeated skeptically and I nodded.

"Um, yeah, some sort of…really hard ritual that only a really great sorcerer can do." I said quickly and Mozenrath frowned a bit.

"Is that a fact?" An idea came to my mind then and I put it to the test, putting my on my best 'in awe' face.

"Yep and I even heard that _Destane_ couldn't even do it." And thus, Mozenrath fell for it.

"How is it done?" He demanded as I pushed on his hands.

"I don't know." I grunted as I tried to get out of his grip. It was the truth. I had told him about the ritual, not the name of it and yet of course he wasn't satisfied.

"Don't give me that!" He snarled at me and I frowned. "Tell me how it's done!"

"I don't know! Now let go!" I finally got free as he dropped me and moved away from him as I stood back up. Carpet slowly flew towards me and I was glad to see he was okay. Mozenrath frowned and I glared back at him.

"Get out, street rat." he said dismissively and I made a face at him as I turned on my heel. "On second thought…" I paused not liking this and I turned around quickly to look at him.

"You swore you'd let me go." I warned and he grinned maliciously.

"That I did, little street rat. That I did." He raised his gauntlet at me and Carpet as he spoke.

* * *

Genie was pacing back and forth, making a small path in the sand from his feet as he walked. It had been over an hour since, Alaric had been inside with Mozenrath and no one of the group outside knew what was going on. Aladdin sighed heavily for the umpteenth time.

"What is taking so long?" He asked again. "I should have known Mozenrath wouldn't hold up his deal."

"Don't worry, Al." Iago started slightly shakily from behind him. Aladdin turned to see that the parrot and Abu were huddled by Jasmine's leg, both looking at the looming dark Citadel before them. "The kid can do it." he sounded like he was trying to convince himself and Aladdin smiled a bit.

"I know he can, Iago. I just don't trust Mozenrath."

"Aladdin, I'm getting worried." Jasmine murmured and he looked at her. "Maybe something's wrong."

"I'll go!" Genie called out first, startling the group. "I'll do it!" Genie went up to the door, but before he could open the doors they were flung open and he was slammed into the wall by one of the heavy doors. A loud obnoxious laugh caught the rest of the group's attention and Aladdin barely had time to react as Alaric flew out of the Citadel and slammed into him knocking the two of them sprawling across the sand.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine cried out.

Aladdin groaned and lifted his head to see Alaric laying on him, coughing sand. Glaring at the doorway to which the laughter was still coming from, Aladdin sat up wearily. Alaric was lying on him, not moving.

"Mozenrath." Aladdin growled under his breath as the doors to the Citadel slammed shut. Genie fell to the ground face-first as he peeled off the wall.

"Did somebody order the pizza?" He called and Iago and Abu started to shake him. Jasmine helped Carpet who flew about wildly after having been ejected similar to Alaric.

"Are you alright, Carpet?" She asked the rug nodded. She smiled and then they both looked at Alaric and Aladdin.

"Rick?" Aladdin asked putting a hand on Alaric and he shook him a bit. "Alaric!"

Genie shot up at that shout, sending Iago and Abu flying back. "Hey!" Iago snarled and then he looked at the limp Alaric. "Now what?"

"Shorty?" Genie flew over to where Alaric was and patted his head. The boy moaned and his eyes flickered open. The group sighed with relief as Alaric looked at each of them.

"See? What'd I tell you? Piece of cake." Alaric said and Aladdin rolled his eyes. The rest of them laughed and Genie hugged Alaric to him.

"Genie?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go home. I've had enough for one day." Genie laughed and put Alaric on his back as Aladdin and the other's got onto Carpet.

"I couldn't agree more." Genie stated and they took off, leaving the gloomy city behind.

* * *

_A week after the incident with Jamal…_

Miles from the city of Agrabah, way up in the mountains was a fiery volcano. It was not one that many would ever go too nor did many have knowledge of. It was desolate place, grim and dark, except for the lava that flowed over the rocks. The volcano itself had never blown, but it wasn't entirely dormant either.

If one were to venture close enough, they would see a tall, thin, snake-like woman with long black hair that made her seem to have a cobra hood, suddenly appear at the top of the volcano. She wore tight-fitting dress of purple and black and her face was twisted into a sneer. Upon her arm was a golden armband in the shape of a snake. The woman's name?

Her name was Nasira and she was here to resurrect her brother.

The crater like volcano was about as wide as a palace and in the center were two circles of stone. On one of the circular platforms there were ten large cobra statues and in the center ring, Nasira now stood. With motions that were completely flawless she commanded her power.

"Spirits of Darkness hear my call." She spoke softly but her voice echoed throughout the crater. In her hand was a staff made of gold and had a curved end. "On this faithful night, I command the powers of evil to part the sands of time and make a vision clear. Summon Jafar from the darkest depths and bring him here!" She hissed loudly and all around her the lava went into the air and Nasira smirked. It was working!

A sound came from above and she looked to the sky to await her brother. Slowly something appeared. A man in robes of black and red appeared into the night air and Nasira smiled. The ghost-like appearance of her brother brought back many memories, but there would be time to reminisce later.

"Ah, Nasira." Jafar said smoothly, smiling gently at his fraternal twin. "My sister, I have awaited in this dreadful place _far_ too long. Have you discovered what will bring me back to Agrabah? And to bring us to power?"

"Indeed I have, Jafar." She said with a smirk that mirrored Jafar's own. "According to an ancient legend there is a spell of Restoration that can breathe precious life into a long dead soul as well as turn back time. Nasira looked up at Jafar, her black eyes telling him not to worry about the spell.

"Once I do the ritual, you will be able to live again. And the world will be ours for the taking!" She gave out a cruel chuckle. "And we can be rid of the street rats!" Jafar frowned.

"Street…rats?"

"Oh, did you not mention the brother?"

"I thought I killed him!" Jafar hissed and Nasira made an image of the blue-eyed, brown-haired brother of Aladdin appear. He was laughing and petting Iago, both were laughing. The sight made Jafar's blood boil.

"We will be rid of this boy as well." Nasira said and Jafar locked gazes with her as Alaric's image disappeared.

"Do not get too excited, sister. Beware of Aladdin and his genie. I underestimated them once before and I paid dearly. Not to mention that my downfall was because of that _two-timing, treacherous bird, Iago_!" Nasira scoffed at this warning; however her eyes did narrow at the mention of Iago.

"Don't worry Jafar, I have a plan will rid us of that genie and those street rats, once and for all!" She laughed loudly and then looked Jafar dead in the eye. "And I will personally see to it that, Iago, will never again see the light of day!" she hissed and Jafar smiled coldly.

"Do give him my fond regards."

"Oh, believe me, I will. He will rue the day he turned against us!" Jafar cackled along with Nasira and they're evil laugher rang clearly throughout the volcano. This lasted for quite some time as Jafar was interrogating his sister as to how she was going to take over the palace. Once, Nasira had explained it was starting to become midnight.

"I will free you, my brother." Nasira whispered as she lifted her staff preparing to end the spell. Jafar nodded knowingly.

"I know my dear. Then you and I will have the world to ourselves just like we always wished." Nasira smiled and then with a wave of her staff the spell was broken, leaving her once again alone in the world.

"I will avenge you my brother."

* * *

_Review, fave, and/or alert? _

_**This is a quote from one of my most favorite movies in the world. Can anyone guess? It's not Disney._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Devilry is Brewing

**3rd POV:**

The palace of Agrabah was silent. The royals were all in bed and not a thing but the guards stirred. Nasira appeared at the top of the golden dome and sneered down below her. Ever since she had heard of her brother's death, Nasira had wanted nothing but revenge for what was done to him and she intended upon making them all suffer.

Nasira held her staff into the black starry sky and in a puff of purple smoke she conjured her own guard. It was tall and burly with lavender skin and its clothes were in black and gold palace guard attire. Bright yellow eyes peered at her and she gave a cackle.

"Now my minion, I have a job for you." She smiled in snake-like fashion and the purple guard smiled back revealing sharp-pointed teeth.

Jasmine slept soundly in her room, her hair splayed out against the green pillows. She smiled in her sleep clutching at the covers as she dreamed. Unbeknownst to the sleeping princess, in the shadows Nasira's minion appeared. It watched her for many moments before gliding almost effortlessly across the floor to stand above her.

Jasmine suddenly frowned and the guard was wary that it had been discovered. But she soon turned her head and the fear of discovery was gone. It reached towards her then, hands outstretched.

* * *

Rajah walked down the hall, hoping to find somewhere to settle down when he heard something that most humans could not. The tiger paused outside his owner's room and growled his hair rising.

Jasmine heard her tiger and sat up. "Rajah? What's the matter, boy?" She tossed the covers back and grabbing a robe went to the door. She opened it, flooding her room with golden light. Rajah shoved past her and she frowned. A ripping sound came from behind her and she turned rapidly to see Rajah tugging at a curtain.

"Rajah!" she scolded, striding across the room. "What's gotten into you? Stop it." The tiger left the room after a firm scolding and Jasmine frowned at her friend's receding back.

Wondering what had made him act so strangely she closed her door. Once she did, she was grabbed and a hand went over her mouth and she struggled to get away but was held tightly.

A puff of purple appeared and the princess' eyes widened. A woman now stood in the middle of her bedroom. Nasira smirked at Jasmine and she felt a chill go through her at whom the smirk reminded her of. Jafar.

"Hello, Princess Jasmine." Nasira said coolly. "I do hope you don't mind that I am taking what's rightfully mine." She hissed and Jasmine got her mouth free.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" The princess demanded her brown eyes flashing angrily.

"My name is Nasira. And you should not speak so rudely to the new Sultana of Agrabah." The snaky-woman leered at the girl.

"You are not the Sultana!"

"But soon I will be. But first I must get rid of the competition." Jasmine screamed as she was pulled from the room.

"Let go of me! You won't get away with this!" Nasira stood in the hall watching in satisfaction as Jasmine was taken away.

"Oh, I assure you my dear I shall." She smirked widely and went glided down the hall, sending the rest of her minions on to get the Sultan.

As the Sultan was being taken care of Nasira went to sit upon the throne. Her reign was about to start. She had already taken care of the palace guards placing them under her spell. Now all she had to do was gather up the rugged heroes and bring them to the palace and then once and for all she and Jafar could rule. All it would take was a few turns from her magic hourglass.

* * *

Abu reached for the fruit as Iago eyed the vendor. It was now or never to get food. "Hurry up." he hissed at the small monkey and Abu scowled back. Slowly he snatched as many dates as he could get and slipped up beside Iago.

"It's about time." The parrot grumbled and he snatched dates from Abu with a growl. Abu was about to fuss at him when he spotted something that made him screech loudly. Iago spat out what he was eating and sat up abruptly at Abu's screech.

"What!"

Abu pointed at something in the crowd and Iago gasped. Rasoul was leading two other guards through the throng of people, but who they had in their grasps is what alarmed Iago and Abu. It was Alaric! Iago took off towards them and got in Rasoul's face.

"Why do you have the kid?" he asked but Rasoul swatted at him. "Hey!" Alaric struggled and looked up at Iago.

"Iago! Go get Al!"

"What did you do?" Iago asked and Alaric looked at him with a frown.

"Nothing! Honest! Iago, please go-" Before he could say anything else Rasoul jerked him through the palace gates slamming the door shut in Iago and Abu's faces.

'Oh, no poor Rick.' Abu chattered and Iago nodded as they looked up at the doors.

"Let's go get Al!" He squawked and they took off.

Iago and Abu made a beeline to the hovel but Aladdin wasn't the one they found awake. Genie was floating outside it, obviously looking for Alaric and he was stroking his chin with a frown on his face.

"Genie! Genie, you've got to do something!" Iago screeched, half out of breath. "The kid's been taken into the palace by Rasoul!"

"What? Why?" Genie asked in alarm and Iago shook his head.

"I don't know! The monkey and I tried to ask Rasoul, but he just swatted us away." Genie frowned and then spotted something strange. A piece of paper was tacked to the wall above their heads and Genie's eyes widened. It was a wanted poster for Al and Rick! Genie ripped it off the wall and turned to go and wake up Aladdin.

"Al! Al, buddy wake up!" Aladdin yawned and stretched as he sat up and he took in the faces of his friends. "Morning Genie, what's going on? And why the wakeup call?"

"How could you do it, Al? How could you and Alaric do it?" He cried dramatically.

"Do what and where is Alaric?" Aladdin frowned at Genie's accusing tone and Genie held up the wanted poster.

"You are a wanted man, Al! They already took the kid in!"

"What? But Genie, we've been here with you! We wouldn't do something like this!" Aladdin frowned and took the poster from Genie's hands. "This must be a mistake."

"I'll say." Iago muttered and Abu chattered next to him.

"By Royal Decree from the new ruler of Agrabah!" Aladdin read and Iago, Abu, and Genie's eyes all bugged out.

"What?" They said in unison.

"Who does it say is the new ruler?" Genie asked and Aladdin looked up at them.

"Nasira." No sooner was the name out of his mouth, Iago fainted. The gang exchanged glances.

* * *

"Bird-man? Earth to Bird-man…"Genie prodded the parrot that was now lying on a pillow. Slowly Iago opened his eyes. "Phew! For a moment there I thought you had gone to the great beyond!" As he spoke his head turned into a purple Brontosaurus. They all gave him puzzled looks. "Sorry."

"Iago, do you know who Nasira is?" Aladdin asked and the parrot looked worried.

"Do I!? That is Jafar's twin sister! Oh, man we've got to get out of here! She'll kill us all! Starting with me! Oh, we are definitely doomed!"

"Jafar has a sister?" Aladdin asked and Iago nodded rapidly.

"Yeah, and she is bad news Al. Bad news! She'll skin me alive! Ya know she never liked me-" Aladdin frowned.

"Iago, focus! Now did Rasoul say what he was doing with my little brother?"

"No, he swatted at me like I was some kinda bug!" Abu chattered in agreement.

"What about Jasmine and the Sultan?" Genie asked and Aladdin frowned.

"Let's head to the palace and find out. And get my little brother back."

"We better head out quick." Genie warned. "The palace guards will be looking for you." At that moment Rasoul's voice floated up to where they were and they all jumped.

"Quick!" Aladdin called. "Out this way!" The gang quickly left narrowly avoiding Rasoul and the other guards.

* * *

**Alaric's POV:**

I struggled against the guards as they drug me into the palace. All I had done that morning was gone for a walk. I had another nightmare and was taking a walk through the marketplace when the guards had come up and grabbed me for no reason. I demanded an explanation but was given none. We reached the palace doors and I kicked Rasoul with my foot. He turned with a growl and I glared at him.

"What are you doing? I haven't done anything! Let me go!" Rasoul only turned back around but there was something about his eyes that was off… "Rasoul? Are you alright?" He didn't answer and I frowned as the doors were opened and I was dragged into the throne room. However, it was not the Sultan was not sitting upon the throne; it was a tall reed like woman.

She wore robes of black and purple and her hair reminded me of a cobra. She leered at me and I had a horrified thought of Jafar pass through my mind. She reminded me of him the way, not necessary in the looks department, but the way she held herself in that way that everyone else was below her. I felt myself being made to bend over thanks to the guards that were holding me and I glared at the ground.

"Well, well, what have we here?" I heard the woman come down the small steps and stop to stand before me and I could see her when I looked up. In one hand she held a staff, another thing like Jafar, but hers didn't have a snake head on the end. She reached out a hand and grabbed my chin making me look up at her face. She turned my head from side to side and then let go.

"Nothing out of the ordinary about you." She stated. "Although seeing a blue-eyed boy with light brown hair is intriguing it doesn't explain how you did it." Confused, I frowned at her.

"Did what? And who are you?"

"How did you survive after Jafar killed you? Are you a cheater of death perhaps?" She eyed me closer and I tried to move away from her.

"Um, look lady, I um, I don't really know what happened."

"Don't lie to me!" She hissed and she raised her hand as if to slap me. I winced involuntarily a brief memory of Jafar flashing in my mind and she smirked down at me. "Hm, perhaps you could be useful to me. I need a new slave. Perhaps you could be the newest addition to the reign of Nasira." Nasira?

"Why are you doing this?"

"Simple. Revenge. You see little street rat, Jafar was once in charge and your brother and that _parrot_," she said through clenched teeth. "-killed him. I want my revenge upon you all!"

"Jafar was your brother." It wasn't a question. No wonder she acted like him.

"You are indeed a smart boy." She mused.

"Where are Jasmine and the Sultan?" I demanded and she cackled.

"All in good time, my little slave. All in good time." Then she addressed the guards holding me. "Take him to the lab and make sure he stays there." They bowed and I started to be dragged from the room by guards that Nasira made appear.

"Aladdin will get you! You won't get away with this!" I shouted at her, even though it was futile.

"My dear child. Let me explain something to you. At this very moment your brother is being hunted down by my new guards and very soon Aladdin will be caught and dealt with along with that treacherous bird and genie."

"You can't!" I snarled trying to get away from the guards' grip.

"I can and will. Take him away now." I was pulled out the door and taken down to the same place that Jafar had captured us only several months ago. They shackled me in made sure that there wasn't a way for me to escape and then they left slamming the door shut. I sighed and looked up at the barred window at the top of the tower.

"Please hurry, Al." I whispered and slumped against the wall.

* * *

**3rd POV:**

Aladdin, Genie, Carpet, Abu and Iago all made it to the outskirts of the marketplace and next to the palace. Breathing heavily, Aladdin slid down a wall and put his head in his hands.

"I thought we'd never get away from them." he stated and then tossed his head back. "Are you guys okay?" Abu gave him a thumbs up and Carpet did too, making Aladdin smile. Genie nodded.

"Yup we're all good here."

"Are you nuts?" Iago screeched. "'All good here' my left foot! We're all going to die!" Genie grabbed him and clapped a hand over his beak shushing him.

"We will, if you get us caught with your big mouth!" Genie hissed and Iago grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry." He squeaked in a muffled voice and Genie let him go.

"We need to get inside without being seen. That way we can sneak up on Nasira."

"How are we going to do that?" Genie asked and Aladdin frowned.

"Maybe we can fly in from the top window." Iago rolled his eyes and scowled.

"Good idea, so she can kill us in midair!" Aladdin glowered at the parrot.

"Iago, we have to find out what's going on. Don't you care about Alaric? And Jasmine and the Sultan?" He demanded angrily.

"Well, yeah, I mean-that wasn't what I was saying…" Iago trailed off and Aladdin's expression softened. He leaned over and ruffled his head.

"I know." He sighed then. "I just want to find out what happened." Genie was staring off into space the look on his face a worried mask and Aladdin a hand on his friend's arm.

"Genie?"

"I-I'm worried, Al. What if something is wrong? Really wrong, I care about that kid. I mean I care about Jasmine and the Sultan too but…"

"I understand Genie, and don't worry. We'll get them all back." Genie nodded then got a confident grin on his face.

"All right, Al. Let's just go face her. Besides, you've got a genie on your side!" Aladdin grinned and then he, Abu, Iago, Carpet and Genie went over the wall and towards the roof to slip in at the top.

"Iago, you, Abu and Carpet wait out here." Aladdin said once they were at the window and they nodded as Aladdin and Genie slipped inside.

* * *

Nasira took another sip of her blood-red wine, a smirk on her face. It had been a most delightful day so far and it would only get better once she could trick Aladdin into gathering what she needed. Next to her Alaric was steadily trying his hardest to stand perfectly still, as Nasira had told him to stand there stick straight and hold the tray with the wine bottle on it. Alaric's arms began to shake from the force he was using to hold the tray absolutely still and had stood there for about an hour.

He gritted his teeth to keep from letting the tray slip from his hands and tightened his grip. He wasn't sure of what she'd do if he broke her wine bottle and he wasn't eager to find out if she was anything like Jafar. Sweat broke out on his forehead as he struggled and he soon found that he could no longer hold the tray and he watched it as it fell to the floor. It seemed to Alaric that it happened in slow motion and all at once suddenly there was glass and red wine all over the floor.

"You clumsy little oaf!" Nasira shrieked and Alaric toppled backwards into the floor unable to unlock his legs. He seemed to snap out his daze and looked up at Nasira as she towered over him. "Look at what you've done!" Alaric gritted his teeth as he saw that she got the same angry look that Jafar had and shrunk back a bit.

"I-I…" Alaric cowered as she lifted her hand to smack him. Just before her hand could collide with Alaric's face a voice rang out.

"Don't you touch him, Nasira!" She paused to see Aladdin followed by Genie come into the room. As soon as they were on the ground they were blocked by two burly guardsmen.

"Al!" Alaric exclaimed happily. "Genie!"

"Hang on, kiddo." Genie said giving Alaric a smile and then he glared at Nasira.

"Well, if it isn't my other guests of honor." Nasira straightened up and turned to grin at Aladdin. "I'm soooo glad you could make it, Aladdin! I hope you don't mind that I've made your brother my personal servant. At least for the time being."

"Let him go!" Aladdin and Genie said at the same time and Nasira laughed.

"I'm afraid I just can't do that." She sneered and Genie grew red in the face with anger.

"What have you done with Jasmine and the Sultan?" Aladdin yelled and Nasira smirked.

"I disposed of them." she replied coolly, eyeing her long purple fingernails. "Now that I am the ruler of Agrabah their services were no longer needed." Aladdin gasped as did everyone else. "And once Jafar is returned to this mortal world, YOURS WON'T BE EITHER!" She shrieked and Genie coughed.

"Um, excuse me." He came up to Nasira and floated in front of her. "Did we hear you right? Or did I miss something? Because the Jafar that _**I**_ know is gone, dead, finished, sleeping with the fishes, no longer among the living ya know what I'm sayin'?" Nasira paid it no mind and just smiled at Genie.

"Well, what a surprise! If it isn't the famous Genie of the Lamp! Ooh, I have heard a lot about you." Genie beamed then and Alaric looked at Nasira, knowing something was up.

"Really? Well, darling, I am known around this town. I did a bit of theater here, oh, about ten thousand years ago and I'm still adored by the critics!" Nasira cackled then.

"I have looked forward to this moment!" She lifted her staff just the slightest and Alaric gasped.

"Genie…" he murmured and then looked at Aladdin. He met his brother's gaze and knew something was wrong.

"Oh, a fan!" Genie exclaimed putting his hands together. "I suppose you want an autograph." He said snootily and Aladdin tried to get Genie's attention, but the jinni wasn't listening. "Or maybe not….Uh-oh."

"Genie!" Alaric hollered in warning but it was too late, Nasira zapped Genie with her staff and when the smoke cleared…he was lying on the ground unconscious.

"Genie!" Aladdin hollered and Nasira sneered at him. Alaric stared at the spot where Genie was in shock and fear, his mouth open wide. _What did she do to him?_

"Patience." Nasira crooned at Aladdin's desperate cry. "Your time is coming soon enough. I had to make sure that he couldn't interfere."

"No!" Alaric cried getting to his feet. He tried to run towards Aladdin, but Nasira zapped him. Aladdin cried out as Alaric moaned and lurched forward and Aladdin darted to catch him before he hit the steps. Aladdin's arms tightened around Alaric as he hoisted him upright and Alaric slumped against him. Aladdin looked up at Nasira with a glare.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing that will change your new fate, Aladdin."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know what this is?" She materialized a giant hourglass in the air and grabbed the handle. "This hourglass holds the sands of time inside. One turn of this will allow me to alter time anyway I wish to. In fact I can make it so that not even your princess loves you or even that your little brother doesn't know you." Aladdin's arms tightened around Alaric in fear.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would. And I shall. I'll tell you some of what the new future will be Aladdin. Jafar and I shall share the throne, while Jasmine and her father are but lowly servants. The genie will be sent back to the Cave of Wonders. You and your brother will be thrust out into the streets and he…will go back to a time when he never knew you."

"No, you can't do that to him. You can't!" Aladdin yelled at her, remembering everything he had gone through to pull Alaric to the way he was today and he remembered what all Alaric had done to stay that way.

"This is so pathetic Aladdin!" Nasira cried out in laughter. "You really think begging me will work? I want you to suffer without your brother the way I suffer without mine!" With that cry she grabbed the hourglass from the air and flipped it over.

"No!" Aladdin yelled and then everything went black.

* * *

_Review, please, I love it when you do!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, all! Here's another chap! Hope you like it! **

**Rollingbell: I hope you like it!**

**Dream lighting: Thanks! I hope Aladdin will too! {yes, I'm aware I am in charge of where this story is going ;)} I just wanted to agree.**

_**I don't own anything but Alaric and the plot of course. **_

_**P.S: this first flashback is from the episode "Seems like Old Crimes part 1"**_

* * *

Chapter 18: New Beginnings

Genie frowned as his vision cleared. At first he thought he was dreaming, he was looking at what appeared to be the smooth dirt ceiling of a cave, but he knew that he remembered being in the palace. He sat up slowly, dark eye roaming around his new surroundings and he gasped in horror. He was back inside the Cave of Wonders.

"Al? Rick?" He called and then it came back to him. "Nasira." He said with a scowl and floated up from the ground. He could get out true enough, but what was going on up there? And where were his friends?

"Here goes nothing." He murmured and shot out from the Cave. Blazing heat from the sun hit his skin as he came up and now stood in the middle of the sand and he shuffled around the sand a moment, debating about what he should do next.

He considered heading straight to the palace, but then thought better of it when images of Nasira passed his mind. Maybe starting at the marketplace would be better.

* * *

Aladdin frowned as an odd sound caught his ears. It was the sound of people in the marketplace. He was sure that he was still in the palace. Opening his eyes he quickly shut them again at the bright light and tried again. His eyes adjusted to see that he was inside his hovel and with a start he sat up.

"Alaric! Genie!" He called out but he didn't get an answer. Aladdin stood carefully and went over to the window of his hovel to see out. Pulling back the curtain, he stumbled back in shock at the disarray of the town and city below. The palace was black and the entire whole marketplace looked worse than if a monster had attacked it. Buildings were in shambles and everywhere people seemed to be going about normally as if nothing was wrong. Aladdin turned with a frown and left his hovel hoping to run into one of his friends at least.

As he walked along the streets he soon came across a group of men taunting something above them. Aladdin pushed his way through the crowd and gasped. Abu was up on a ledge, dodging what people were throwing at him, but he wasn't able to go far. His foot was chained to the ledge and the little monkey was desperately trying to get loose.

"Leave him alone!" Al shouted at the men and they paused in shock that he would dare speak to them. "Why are you doing this? What has he done to you?"

"He is a menace! He picked my pocket earlier!" One man shouted.

"Mine too! He's a hairy little thief that needs to learn a lesson!" Another shouted and the insults continued. Not caring to listen any longer, Aladdin made his way over to where some barrels were and started up them.

Abu took a look at Aladdin who was coming closer and screeched in panic. Aladdin frowned as he realized that Abu didn't know him. A pang of sadness coursed through his chest and he grimaced.

"Easy, Abu, I won't hurt you." The little monkey stopped struggled and looked at him with wide eyes. He had no idea who this young man was or why he knew his name, but the soft tone he used was very reassuring. Aladdin saw him getting an odd look from Abu and he sighed. "I promise, I won't hurt you." Abu finally relaxed as Aladdin made onto the ledge and set to work unchaining him.

"You, boy!" A man shouted and Aladdin looked up briefly. "What do you think are you doing?"

"Saving my friend." Aladdin replied curtly and he finally freed Abu. The monkey looked at Aladdin in shock for a moment before he fled. Aladdin gaped.

"Abu, wait!" He called but the little monkey was out of sight within seconds. Aladdin was about to go after him, when something grabbed his ankle. It was the man who had hollered at him earlier. His face was contorted in anger and he jerked Aladdin off the ledge and onto the ground with a thud.

"You little street rat! You let that wretched beast go!" Someone yelled.

"Now we have to find something else to vent our anger out on!" Cried another and Aladdin found himself surrounded by angry mobs of people.

"That means you!" The man who grabbed him shouted and he grinned at Aladdin. Aladdin gave a small laugh of nervousness.

"Um, heh heh, can't we talk about this?"

"No." As soon as the word was uttered he was pounced upon by the men. Aladdin tried to fight back but he soon found himself being held down. Aladdin was about to just let them have their way when something blue reached in and grabbed him by the back of the vest. Aladdin grinned as Genie pulled him from the ground and glowered at the men.

"Genie, you're okay!"

"Of course, Al!" He beamed and then he looked at the people behind them. "That's not nice, picking on Agrabah's hero."

"Hero?" A man scoffed. "If he were a hero, he would have gotten rid of those snakes on the throne." A hush went over the crowd then and Genie and Aladdin looked at one another.

"Two?"Genie repeated looking worried.

"You mean Princess Jasmine?" Aladdin asked and people gave him confused looks.

"Jasmine? She is no longer a princess." A woman stated coming out of the back. "She hasn't been called that in years. Not since the reign of Nasira and Jafar." Aladdin and Genie both gaped.

"_What_!" They shouted at the same time.

"Yes," The woman continued seeing that for some reason this news upset the odd pair so. "It's been that way for years now."

* * *

"Now what do we do, Al?" Genie asked. He and Aladdin had gone back to his hovel to think of what they were about to do.

"Well, first we need to find everyone. Alaric, Abu, Iago, and Carpet. Then we could go to the palace."

"Bird-man will be in the palace more than likely Al." Genie offered, turning to him. "If Jafar's back and everyone has forgotten us then…well…"

"Yeah, but I think Iago will be more than willing to join us. I heard Nasira, she despises Iago. She wants revenge on him too; he may not be under the spell either." Genie nodded and then sighed.

"So Abu is under it, huh?"

"Yeah," Aladdin sighed too. "He didn't even recognize me." Aladdin looked at Genie. "Genie, I don't know what to do to make him recognize me."

"Hm, maybe we can convince him somehow, you know, remind him that you are friends."

"Genie, that's a great idea!" Aladdin stood up then and then frowned. "Where do you think Carpet is?"

"I haven't a clue, Al." It was then that Carpet flew into the room with a screeching bundle wrapped in him.

"Carpet!" Aladdin smiled and went over to the flying rug. Carpet did a happy twirl and then let loose what he was holding, Abu hit the floor with a scowl and then looked up at Genie and Aladdin. Nervously he backed away from them and Aladdin sighed.

"Abu, we're friends, remember?" The little monkey frowned and Genie poofed beside him, holding a picture.

"See? There's you, me, Rick, Carpet, Jaz, Al and Iago." Abu looked at the picture curiously and then at Aladdin again.

"Remember what I told you when we first became friends?" Abu shook his head and Aladdin gently took the little fez off his head. "I gave this to you…"

Flashback…

_Abu was humiliated yet again by Minos, Aziz, and Fatima and had needed to get away. He was now walking along the street, head hanging down low. Aladdin saw him as he was walking along too. _

"_Hey, Abu!" He called and ran up to the little monkey. "What's wrong pal? Has something got you down?" Abu nodded and Aladdin rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, I don't like to see that. What can we do?" he looked around and spotted a vendor selling turbans. He grinned and went over to the vendor. "I would like to buy your finest hat." The merchant looked delighted at the money in Aladdin's hand and lifted a large white turban with a small purple fez and feather on top. _

"_A finely crafted turban even the Sultan would be proud to wear." The merchant informed and Aladdin nodded as he handed the man the money. _

"_I'll take it." He then bent down to Abu. "And now, Abu, in honor of your great work and our friendship, I present to you this turban." He placed it upon the monkey's head and made a face as it slid down covering Abu's upper body. "Hmm, seems a little big." Pulling on the end of the turban, he unwound it and Abu spun around as it was tugged away from him and finally Aladdin was left with a dizzy Abu and just the purple fez. _

"_What do you think?" Aladdin asked handing the small fez to the monkey. _

'_Yeah!' Abu exclaimed as he picked it up and put it on his head. _

Abu suddenly latched onto Aladdin his memory having been jogged and Aladdin hugged his friend back as Abu apologized over and over.

"It's okay, Abu." Aladdin hugged him close and picked him up as he stood. "It's okay now." Abu chattered to him and clung tighter as Aladdin heaved a sigh.

"Well, that's two down…"Genie murmured and Aladdin nodded.

"Why weren't you and Carpet and I like that?"

"Well, Carpet and I are magical so maybe it just didn't affect us. And you…err, I have no clue, maybe Nasira wanted you to see what was going on."

"Yeah, I think you're right." Aladdin walked over to his window and peered down below. "Genie, I don't know what to do about Alaric."

"What do you mean?" Genie asked and he flew over to Aladdin. "Just talk to him like you did with Abu and Bingo!" He shouted that last part as he snapped his fingers. "Short man will be back among us."

"It's not that simple, Genie. If Nasira did what she promised to do, then Alaric might be like he was when I first met him or worse…."

"Worse?" Genie echoed and Aladdin nodded. There were many possibilities about what Alaric's reaction would be to them.

"I have a feeling that he won't be so easy to convince." Genie's shoulders sagged and Aladdin rubbed a hand across his face.

"Maybe it won't be so bad?" Genie murmured and Aladdin sighed.

"I hope not Genie. I really hope not."

* * *

Aladdin was the one who spotted him first, his light brown hair a dead giveaway. Alaric was keeping as far from other people as possible and to Aladdin he looked tired and skinnier than he remembered. Genie spotted him and was about to go to him when Aladdin thrust an arm out.

"Don't." Aladdin warned and Genie arched an eyebrow. "You'll spook him and then we'll never find him."

"You make it sound as if he's a rabbit."

"In a way, he is just as skittish as one." Aladdin murmured and he turned to Genie. "Genie, did I ever tell you about the first few weeks of me bringing Alaric home with me?" Genie shook his head.

"No, what is bad?"

"Oh, yeah. Wasn't it, Abu?" The primate nodded rapidly. "Alaric ran from us after that first night. I dunno why, I think he was still worried something would happen to him. For weeks he ran off without a word to Abu and me and well, at first I was angry with him." Genie sighed.

"Bet he didn't take that well."

"No, not at all. He got angry back and insisted that I leave him alone. When he told me that well….One day it was really bad."

Flashback

"_Hey, where have you been?" Aladdin demanded glowering at the young eight-year-old. The boy shrunk back slightly at the look and then bared his teeth. _

"_Why do you keep following me?"_

"_I offered you a home and yet here you are going away again. Is our home not good enough?" Aladdin demanded and he almost lost his anger when the boy's eyes widened a fraction and his lower lip trembled, but then the boy got defensive._

"_Well, maybe I won't come back then!"_

"_Wait!" Aladdin grabbed the boy's arm. "Wait a minute." Alaric jerked out of his grip, looking livid and Aladdin realized he had crossed the invisible boundary the boy had set up around himself. He took a step back._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. It's just that…you keep leaving." Alaric looked away and then back again. _

"_I'm-I'm s-sorry about that." the boy said awkwardly. "It's…hard to stay put for too long…"_

"_Hey, it's okay. I promised to help you didn't I?" A feral look crossed the boy's face. _

"_Get away from me." He hissed and Aladdin sighed. _

"_You can come back if you want." Aladdin offered and the boy gave a quick nod before running off, again keeping out of sight of most adults. _

"So did he come back?" Genie asked and Aladdin nodded.

"Yeah, he did. Late at night when he was sure I was asleep first." Genie rubbed his chin.

"So, he was wild?"

"Yeah, in a way. He bared his teeth at me and growled if I tried to near him and he almost never ate in front of Abu and I. Genie, remember when I told you about that Freak Show?"

"Yes." Genie said with gritted teeth not liking the reminder.

"Well, that's why. For a while he was constantly switching personalities. One minute he was the sweet innocent kid that Abu and I had found and the next he was a wild kid with no remorse what so ever. We have to be extra careful with him Genie. No one knows what personality he has now since he never even met Abu and me."

"Okay, Al." Genie sighed. "Then what do we do."

"We have to corner him unfortunately. It may be our only chance." Genie, Carpet, and Abu exchanged looks. This might not end well.

They made their way through the crowds trying to look unsuspicious but Alaric wasn't paying them any attention. Instead he was slowly making his way to a stall with freshly made date pastries. Genie felt his heart go out to the kid who looked starved.

"He was skinny when I met him, but not this bad. I always made sure he got more food than I did." Aladdin murmured to them as they got closer to Alaric. Genie bit his lip as Alaric spotted them.

"Al…" He murmured when Alaric's eyes landed on them. Aladdin stopped and gave the boy a friendly smile. Alaric bolted without hesitation.

"No, wait!" Al cried, but Alaric was on the move, dodging and ducked people as he went. Aladdin ran after him, with Genie, Carpet and Abu not far behind. Aladdin watched as Alaric ran down an alleyway and ran after him knowing it was a dead-end.

"Genie, down this way!" He hollered over his shoulder and Genie caught up to him in time to see Alaric disappear behind a barrel in the back of the alley. They paused there, not knowing exactly how to approach Alaric.

"Guys, just remember it's not like the last time he was distant. It's worse and he could be more aggressive." Aladdin stated and Genie, Abu and Carpet nodded. Then they advanced. Genie stopped Aladdin from going further and pointed at Carpet who looked like he wanted to try first. Aladdin grinned and gave an encouraging nod.

Carpet flew towards Alaric slowly and stopped just where the boy could see him. Alaric shrank back against the wall at first and then realizing that Carpet wasn't about to attack him he came out. Carpet turned to Alaric and waved a tassel at him, reluctantly and a little suspiciously he waved back.

"What-what do you want?" They heard the child ask and Genie had to make himself not fly over and scoop the boy in his arms. Alaric sounded lonely, scared, and a little angry. Aladdin could see that Genie was worried for Alaric and he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy." He murmured. Alaric came out from behind the barrel and stood up slowly, his eyes on Carpet.

"Um, what do you want?" he asked again and Carpet pointed at Aladdin. Alaric turned and narrowed his eyes. "_What do you want?_" Alaric snarled and Aladdin sighed.

"Easy, we don't want to hurt you."

"Yeah, right." The boy growled and took a step back. His eyes flickered to Carpet. "Nice trick, Mister." He stated.

"It's not a trick, Rick. It's magic." As soon as the words were out of Aladdin's mouth, he realized his mistake. Alaric plastered himself against the wall his eyes wide and round. His mouth flew open in horror and Aladdin gaped at him and tried to think of an excuse as Alaric shouted at him.

"How do you know my name!?"

* * *

_Review? Yes, I left a cliffhanger don't kill me! Please leave me your thoughts! _


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you to all who review last time! I really appreciate you guys!**

**CMR Rosa: Thank you! I tried to get her as close as I could!**

**dream lighting: Hopefully he will! And thank you!**

**rollingbell: Sorry for the cliffy! I could not prevent it! Thank you! Yeah, I figured she was too egotisical to realize that none of the magical ones or Aladdin was effected by her magic. **

**Jafar: Love the name by the way! I won't stop yet I promise! There's still a little more to go! Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Fighting Amongst Friends

"_It's not a trick, Rick. It's magic." As soon as the words were out of Aladdin's mouth, he realized his mistake. Alaric plastered himself against the wall his eyes wide and round. His mouth flew open in horror and Aladdin gaped at him and tried to think of an excuse as Alaric shouted at him._

"_How do you know my name!?"_

Aladdin and Genie looked at one another both unsure of just how to proceed. Alaric was giving them freaked out looks and he looked ready to bolt at any given moment.

"Who are you?" Alaric demanded, slowly turning from fearful to angry. Aladdin realized he was about to turn a bit on the wild side and pulled Genie back with him a bit.

"Now, I can explain, just calm down." Aladdin murmured trying to sound as calm as possible.

"You're from the Freak Show aren't you?" The boy accused and Aladdin immediately shook his head.

"No! No! Of course not, Alaric!" Aladdin tried to sound as convincing as possible but years of being lied too had taken a toll on Alaric.

"Liar! That's how you know my name!" Alaric shouted and he backed against the wall again. He backed from Carpet too. "All of you are! I don't want to go back! I won't!"

"Please, listen to us kiddo." Genie pleaded as he wrung his hands. "We're not going to send you anywhere."

"Get away!" Alaric growled then and Genie gulped at the angry look in the boy's eyes. "Don't touch me!"

"Easy, shorty." Genie said raising his hands as he backed up. "No, one wants to hurt you." Aladdin saw Alaric's eyes dart to a space between Genie and the wall. Aladdin sighed as he realized that Alaric was going to run for it.

"Genie." He warned and Genie barely had time to react as Alaric launched off the wall. The boy darted towards the space under Genie's arm and was halfway through, when Genie grabbed him around the middle. Alaric opened his mouth to scream, when Genie clapped a hand over his mouth. He looked up at Aladdin with sadness and Aladdin shook his head.

"You had to do it, Genie. He would have called out and we might get more attention than we need now." Genie looked down at the livid boy in his hands and tried to relay that he was sorry. _I'm sorry, kiddo. Please don't hate me._ Alaric growled under Genie's hand and then bit him as hard as he could. Genie yelped and let go of him in shock as Alaric ran for it.

He was about to get a good distance away from them, when Genie caught him again. The blue jinni frowned at him a little.

"That wasn't very nice." He said wagging a finger at Alaric. "Don't do that again."

"I won't." The boy said with sincerity. Genie looked at him in surprise and Aladdin did too before he saw the gleam of mischievousness in his eyes. "As long as you _let me go_!" Alaric yelled and he struggled again. Genie slumped a bit. _Why didn't Alaric remember them?_

"How do we get him to remember? Like you did with Abu?"

"No, I don't think that will work again." Aladdin admitted and he eyed Alaric sadly as the boy seemed to be getting angrier than calming down. Abu and Carpet watched this scene with worry. What was going to happen to Alaric?

"There you are!" Everyone whirled around to see Rasoul standing there arms crossed. Alaric glared up at Genie and Aladdin, both of them staring at Rasoul in shock. They hadn't expected to see the guard outside the palace.

"Way to go! You let him see me!" Alaric hissed and Genie looked down at him. The boy was baring his teeth at him and Genie ran a hand over his head gently, making Alaric give him a confused look. Aladdin stepped forward.

"Rasoul, what are you-"

"Give me that little rat." Rasoul snarled at Genie and he held his hand out towards Alaric. "He's stolen from me for the last time." Alaric hissed at him and Genie held him protectively.

"I think you have the wrong kid." Genie offered and Rasoul snorted at him.

"What are you supposed to be? A demon?" He sneered. Aladdin frowned and stepped in front of Rasoul's line of vision blocking Alaric and Genie.

"Look, Rasoul, you have to believe us. Nasira and Jafar have put us all under a spell!"

"Bullshit." Rasoul cursed. "You're just as crazy as that brat is." Alaric growled again and Rasoul pointed at him around Aladdin. "That boy is a menace and a danger to the citizens of Agrabah! If you don't hand him over then you'll all go to the dungeon!" Alaric ripped out of Genie's grip and shot out from him. Aladdin tried to stop him but Alaric was headed around Rasoul and managed to escape unharmed. Rasoul gritted his teeth, his feet getting red.

"Come back here!" Rasoul cried and he turned and ran after Alaric. Aladdin never hesitated to do the same, though he ran back towards the crates in the back of the alley.

"Genie, we have to find him before Rasoul does!" Aladdin yelled over his shoulder. "Rasoul will take him to the palace and who knows what Jafar or Nasira will do!" Genie, Carpet, and Abu leapt to action and they all scrambled after Aladdin.

Alaric ran for his life, dodging and maneuvering around people expertly. Behind at a far distance was Rasoul and he summoned some more men to help him track Alaric. The boy found a way up the side of a building ad he took it, running along the wooden beams the jutted from it. A pole lying on the side of a building got his attention and Alaric jabbed it into the ground before try to launch himself across to the other side. The action left him with an odd feeling of déjà vu, but he shook it off. Before he could reach the side, the pole started to wobble and with a scream Alaric fell.

* * *

Rasoul lost sight of Alaric down an alley and kicked sand in frustration. He had wanted to apprehend the boy before noon, but it seemed impossible to know where the little runt was hiding. Rasoul gritted his teeth and looked up in time to see a small blur disappear over the wall. Rasoul smirked. He headed to where a doorway was and went in, knowing that a staircase led up to the top of the building. Aladdin ran along the street, Abu, and Genie behind him and they spotted where Rasoul was headed.

"This way!" Aladdin called and they ran faster. Aladdin ran up behind Rasoul as they got to the roof of the building and both looked around for Alaric. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" Genie asked coming up behind the two humans. Abu leapt off his shoulder and ran to peer over the edge too. There was no sign of the boy. Aladdin shook his head.

"I dunno. I was following him." They both turned to Rasoul who was glaring at the ground below.

"Damn, he got away." He turned to see Aladdin and Genie. "No thanks to the two of you." he hissed. "Now, listen. I don't know who you are but stay out of my way!" Rasoul was about to leave when Aladdin leapt forward and grabbed his arm.

"Why do you want him?"

"I was told to put a stop to thievery. The brat has been a thorn in my side for far too long." Rasoul got a pleased look then and Aladdin frowned. "Also there is a huge reward to whoever brings the boy back to the Freak Show."

"Don't you dare!" Aladdin snarled momentarily forgetting that Rasoul didn't know them. Rasoul narrowed his eyes and swatted Aladdin off his arm.

"What is he to you?" He snapped and then he grinned at Aladdin. "You are after him for the money." He guessed. Aladdin opened his mouth quickly.

"No, we-" Rasoul smirked and folded his arms across his massive chest.

"Don't lie. I know you're after him as well. Perhaps we can come to an agreement. You help me catch the boy and I'll split the money with you." Aladdin frowned.

"No, I don't think so." At that Rasoul narrowed his eyes again and put a hand to the handle of his sword.

"No? Then maybe it was you that set him free to begin with." Aladdin gritted his teeth as Rasoul brandished his sword.

"Uh-oh." Genie murmured as Rasoul advanced upon Aladdin. Aladdin frowned and then Genie disappeared, making Abu fall to the ground. While we muttered angrily, Genie popped up in Al's hand as a sword and Aladdin smiled.

"Thanks, Genie."

"No, problem, Al." Genie beamed and then he glanced at Rasoul as he spoke quickly. "Just don't let him beat you." Aladdin rolled his eyes.

"Easy for you to say." Rasoul made the first move trying to knock Aladdin over. Aladdin reacted quickly and jabbed at Rasoul who jumped back.

"Don't make me angry boy." He hissed, but Aladdin didn't answer. Rasoul started to get frustrated with each swing and Aladdin was dodging more than he was fighting. The goal was not harm Rasoul, but to try and get him knocked out at least.

Rasoul hit Aladdin hard enough to send him flying into the wall and Genie went soaring out of his hands.

"Whoa!" Genie cried as he was slung across the room. While Rasoul chuckled darkly and advanced, Aladdin tried to crawl for the sword, but it was far. Rasoul gave a battle cry and Aladdin looked up in time to roll out of the way of the oncoming blade. Aladdin dodged again and again growing ever closer to Genie. However, Rasoul was getting more and wilder with his swinging and Abu realized he would need to help if Aladdin was going to get a hold of Genie. Aladdin looked up and saw Abu run up and bite Rasoul. The guard howled and kicked his leg sending Abu flying. It gave Aladdin enough time though and he grabbed Genie the sword.

Aladdin rolled onto his back, Genie in hand, in time to block a livid burly guard. Genie winked at Aladdin and Aladdin nodded back sensing the jinni was about to stop the battle. When Rasoul's blade hit Aladdin's again, Genie made a current of electricity go up the touching blades and Rasoul gave a loud screech of pain as he was shocked from head to toe. A pop sounded soon after and Rasoul flew back into the wall behind him. He hit it so hard that some of the ceiling fell, knocking him in the head. Dust and smoke-filled the air and Aladdin coughed, as he searched for Abu.

The little monkey jumped into his arms weakly and Genie returned to normal, briefly.

"Woo that was a doozy!" He exclaimed and then he turned into Benjamin Franklin. "I took my kite out today in a storm and discovered electricity." Genie felt a small surge of left over electricity shock him a bit and he coughed up smoke as he turned back to normal. "A shocking surprise!"

'Aladdin!' Abu screeched and Aladdin and Genie turned to see a figure moving under the rubble in the corner. The group tensed as Rasoul groaned and started to stand up.

"Here we go again." Genie muttered and Rasoul shook his head, with a hand out to stop them from trying to harm him.

"There's no need. I know who you are now." Aladdin didn't look convinced at first and then he saw that Rasoul was actually sincere looking. Aladdin went over and helped him all the way up. "Thanks street rat." Rasoul muttered and then he pushed off of Aladdin and limped to where he could sit comfortably. Genie handed him a glass of water to stop the coughing he was still doing from the smoke and dust. Rasoul gulped it all down before he continued. "I can't believe that evil witch has taken over the palace and she's brought back Jafar! We have to save the Princess and the Sultan!"

"But how? And what about Alaric? He's still missing." Genie frowned then and rubbed the back of his neck. "Come to think of it, he's not the only one who's missing. Where's Rug-man?" Aladdin jolted then and looked around in surprise.

"I can't believe it. I thought he was with us." Genie shrugged.

"I did too. Maybe he went after the kid?"

"We have to find them, but we're running out of time. I don't know what kind of spell Nasira has put on this place, but I know one thing. We have to get to that hourglass before dawn tomorrow."

"That's pretty precise. How do you know?" Genie asked curiously and Aladdin frowned as he tried to describe what he was feeling.

"I don't know. It's a feeling. But I don't want to risk it. We have to stop this and set things right."

"Won't Rug-man bring Alaric to us?"

"I don't think so, Genie. If I know Alaric, he'll convince Carpet to hide with him and I don't think Carpet will leave him by himself to come and get us. I don't think he'll try and force him to come either. Carpet wouldn't want Alaric mad at him and if he got loose we'd never find him again." Genie sighed.

"I don't want to do this without the kid."

"We might have to, though. If we had to drag an unhappy Alaric around, it might make things worse." Rasoul listened to the conversation in silence, trying not to be worried about Alaric, but the truth was the guard sort of liked that boy. Alaric was tough, but he was also smart. That had Rasoul getting an idea.

"Height." He said aloud and Genie and Aladdin looked at him. Abu rolled his eyes, thinking Rasoul was being his normal surly self and was muttering lowly as usual.

"What?" Aladdin asked and Rasoul looked up at him with a roll of his eyes.

"Height, street rat. Where would you go if you needed to see where all your enemies were and to avoid them?" Aladdin smiled then.

"The highest possible point."

"So he's on a roof somewhere, that's why he needs Carpet." Genie guessed again and Aladdin nodded.

"Come on let's go."

* * *

Carpet watched Genie and Aladdin run after Rasoul and the rug was about to follow when he heard a small shout. Looking from the doorway to where the noise had come from, Carpet wavered. He wanted to follow his friends, but someone needed help and he couldn't ignore it. When another shout came again, Carpet made his decision as he recognized the voice and he flew off.

"Come on, come on!" Alaric moaned as he tried to pull himself up. He was dangling above the ground with a hand as he attempted to swing himself up. He had managed to grab the edge of the building before he could smash into the ground along with the pole, but he was having a hard time. He almost slipped and yelped as he started to rock precariously. _Don't fall. Whatever you do don't fall. _Alaric whispered in his head, but his palm was starting to sweat. Then he slipped.

He closed his eyes expecting the worst to happen, but he suddenly hit something soft. Alaric opened an eye to find that he was floating in the air and slowly he looked down to see he was sitting on Carpet. Carpet was relieved to catch Alaric and made a sign at him to see if he was okay. At first Alaric wasn't sure what he was doing and then he understood.

"I-I'm fine. Thanks." The boy said and Carpet jostled him a bit. Alaric laughed a bit and Carpet did it again, enjoying that the boy was no longer sitting on his tense as if ready to spring.

"Um, did you leave your friends?" Carpet nodded, not sensing the meaning behind the question. Alaric beamed and patted Carpet. "I knew it! I knew they were from the Show!" Carpet grew confused and tried to explain, but Alaric wasn't paying attention, he was too busy being excited about having a friend that was on the run too.

"This is great! Now you can come and hide with me! They'll never find us!" Alaric started to think of a good hiding spot while Carpet started to waver with uncertainty again. Alaric sensed his worry and sighed sadly.

"You won't come with me then?" Carpet had to now make another decision. Did he go with Alaric and take the boy where he wanted or did he go and find Aladdin? Carpet wanted to do both that way Alaric wouldn't be alone, but there was no way to do so. With a small nod he gained Alaric's attention.

"You will?" Alaric sniffed and Carpet realized that Alaric was lonelier than he had imagined. He gave the boy a thumb's up and Alaric grinned hugging on the rug tightly. "Thank you, Carpet. Now let's get somewhere really high up. Where we can see everything!" Alaric looked around and his gaze turned to the palace.

"I've got it! I've always wanted to sit up there…"

* * *

"We've been to every high building in the city, where are they?" Aladdin groaned and Genie looked around sadly. Abu murmured sadly too and Genie patted him.

"They couldn't have gone far." Aladdin pressed. "They have to be in Agrabah still! Don't they? He didn't leave did he?"

"Calm down, Al. I'm sure Carpet wouldn't have let Alaric leave the city. Maybe we haven't tried the highest place yet."

"I'll say." Rasoul stated and they turned to look at him. "Isn't obvious? The palace domes have the tallest view. The boy is probably up there." Aladdin smiled then and then it faded.

"He's at the palace?"

"On the palace." Genie corrected. "He and Carpet are probably fine. I doubt Nasira or Jafar will even know he's there. They'll be too busy messing up Agrabah. They think we are all under the spell."

"So we can get in unwatched." Aladdin smirked and then he looked at Rasoul.

"Can you get us in without being seen?" Rasoul rolled his eyes.

"Of course. I'm not Captain of the Royal Guard for nothing you know." Aladdin snorted, but didn't comment as they all followed Rasoul. The group made it to the palace gates and Rasoul ushered them in as quickly as possible. Once they were in the safety of the garden trees did they speak again.

"What about Alaric?" Genie whispered, worried that the boy would get harmed. Aladdin sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I want him to come, Genie, but I don't want him to scream out or try to escape. I hate to say it, but Carpet will have to keep him safe until we can get everyone on our side." Genie slumped a little and Aladdin patted him. "We'll fix him, just like everyone else." Genie nodded, but he couldn't help but think about the way that Alaric had reacted to him. The boy may or may not remember his behavior, but Genie was certain that he'd never forget that look on Alaric's face when he had tried to comfort him.

* * *

_Next our group heads into the palace! Will Jasmine and the Sultan be easy to fix? Or will Aladdin have to woo his girl all over again? Review and find out in the next chap!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**Alaric: Hi, Alaric haha! Thx! Yeah, she should! Love never dies they say!**

**Bookworm Gal: Yes, they definitely do not have a lot of time on their hands. Thanks for the review!**

**dream lighting: Thanks! And yes, they will eventually! **

**rollingbell: I don't think he can either :( Nobody wants to have that happen! **

**Jafar: Ahhh! Evil sorcerer! *ducks down* Oh, wait it's a reviewer! phew that's a relief! Haha, thank you! I'm glad you like it! **

* * *

**Broken: **

**Chapter 20: More Trouble**

Iago flinched back as Jafar strode by his cage, pressing as far back as he could to get out of the sorcerer's reach. All day long he had suffered at the hand of his old master and he was scared of what the sorcerer had returned to do. Jafar, however, ignored the cowering bird and instead went over to a large crystal ball that was in the center of his old lab. Pulling back the blanket that covered it, he ran his thin fingers over the top of it. A slight green glow came from it and voices started to come from it.

"Alaric! Come back!" Aladdin's voice called and Jafar gave a cackle. Iago sat up and crept closer to the bars to see what he was looking at. He saw Alaric run from Aladdin, Genie, and Rasoul. Iago was secretly glad that they were okay, but Alaric had looked angry and scared and that worried him.

"Well, well, it seems that Aladdin's brother doesn't him." Jafar sneered at the scene of Carpet patting Alaric's back. Iago gulped as he realized where Alaric was. He was right above them! Jafar seemed to realize this as well and he chuckled darkly.

"I wonder…"

"Don't." Jafar turned to Iago who eyes widened as he clamped his wings over his beak. He had spoken aloud! Jafar glared at the bird, his eyes glittering dangerously.

"What did you just say?" Jafar asked angrily, his fingers clutching his snake staff tightly. Iago gulped and tried again.

"Leave the kid alone?" It came out like a question and Jafar's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He hadn't expected this at all.

"Do you care for that brat, Iago?" Jafar asked, watching the parrot's reaction. Iago tried to stay neutral, but thinking of what the sorcerer could do to Alaric was making him shake.

"I-I-Well I-" Iago stopped as Jafar smirked widely.

"So, you **do** care for that boy." Jafar laughed wickedly and Iago looked at him worriedly. "I wonder how Aladdin would react if his own brother became his downfall."

"What-what do you mean?" Iago asked and Jafar turned from him to walk to the door. Jafar studied his staff before looking back at Iago with a sinister look that made Iago very afraid.

"I wonder…What Aladdin would do if he had to fight his own brother?" Jafar laughed at Iago's wide-eyed look and with a particularly winded laugh, he slammed the door to his lab shut, leaving Iago to cover his face with his wings.

"Al, you better show up soon…"

* * *

Rasoul led the group into the lower levels of the palace, all of them silent as they walked along. Genie was in the back slightly distracted by his thoughts on Alaric, while Aladdin was wondering what he'd have to do to help Jasmine and the Sultan. Rasoul was thinking of what he was going to do to Jafar and Nasira. None of which was pleasant and Abu clung to Aladdin, chattering lowly in fear and Aladdin stroked the little monkey.

"It's okay Abu." He whispered and Abu clung tighter. Rasoul gestured for them to stop at a large wall and he took a hold of the torch on the left side of the wall. He pulled down and it moved a bit showing them the dungeon.

"Hey, this is where Jafar led us out." Aladdin commented quietly and Abu gripped his neck tighter. They stepped in being cautious of seeing anything that might give them away. Luckily it was clear, and they all were able to come fully inside so Rasoul could close the door.

Genie frowned as a noise caught their attention and he motioned towards a door that was to the side of the dungeon. Genie went up to the door first and peered in. A shock came to meet his gaze and he gaped for a moment before turning to look at the group behind him.

"Iago…"Genie murmured. Aladdin came up and peered through the bars.

"Iago!" He called in a loud whisper and the parrot lifted his head from where he had lain forlornly against the bars.

"Al! Al, you gotta get out of here! Jafar, he's after 'Laric!"

"What?" Aladdin shouted gripping the door window's bars and Iago nodded frantically.

"The rug and the kid are on the roof! He's on his way there now! Al, he knows the kid doesn't know you!" Genie was about to fly off, but Rasoul grabbed him.

"Let go, he's after short man!" Genie panicked, but the guard shook him.

"Listen, he won't harm the boy if he wants to use him against Aladdin. We have to plan this out." Rasoul pointed out and Genie lowered his head in defeat. Aladdin sighed and put a hand on Genie's shoulder.

"I know how you feel, Genie, but Rasoul is right. If we go in there and try to rescue him now, it could blow everything."

"Hey, not to be a bother or anything," Iago started. "But can you guys get me out of here?" Aladdin smiled and opened the door to Jafar's lab and Abu ran over to unlock the cage.

* * *

Carpet flew about Alaric nervously, wringing his tassels like hands. The boy was sitting with his chin resting against the top of his knees, his legs pressed tightly against his chest as he looked over the city of Agrabah. They had only been up there for an hour or two, but Alaric was glad to be out off the streets, even if was for a while. Carpet's twitching finally caught Alaric's attention and his ocean blue eyes flickered to the nervous magic carpet.

"What's wrong?" He finally asked and the rug stopped moving to face the boy. Alaric was looking at him with curiosity and fear. "Is something wrong?" Carpet wasn't sure he could answer that. True he could see there was nothing there, but he could _feel_ something. Something or someone was watching them and their magical presence was making the flying rug nervous. Alaric watched Carpet as he struggled to say something and the boy sighed.

"You want to go back to them, don't you?" He asked and Carpet nodded. Alaric sighed heavily, before Carpet could show that he should go too, and looked away from him. Carpet waved his tassels in frustration. It was so hard to communicate! It didn't help that Alaric wasn't letting him finish either. Desperate for Alaric to understand he flew up to the boy's face and made him look at him.

Startled at the contact, Alaric blinked rapidly. "What?" Carpet pointed at himself and Alaric nodded. "You." Carpet pointed at Alaric. "Me." Carpet gestured towards the city. Alaric frowned. "You want me to come with you to find those guys from earlier?" Carpet nodded and Alaric shook his head.

"I can't." When Carpet looked confused, Alaric sighed. "I mean that I won't go back to the Show." Carpet patted Alaric, shaking his head. "You….you're not from there?" Again Carpet shook his head and waved off at the city. "And neither are those guys you were with. I guess you're leaving then." Carpet smacked his forehead. "What?" Again, Carpet pointed at himself and at Alaric then back towards the city. He guessed then at what Carpet wanted and started to shake his head. "Oh, well, I dunno…I don't really think that-"

"Excuse me." Both rug and boy jumped up as a voice called out and both turned to see a tall, reed-like woman standing there, a strained pleasant smile on her face. Carpet instantly recognized Nasira and panicked, tugging on Alaric's vest.

"Who are you?" The boy asked and Nasira smiled.

"I should ask you the same, little boy. You are on **my** roof after all." Alaric paled and raised his hand to run it through his hair nervously.

"That means you're….Sultana Nasira?" Nasira nodded, enjoying the frightened look on the boy's face. She smirked as Carpet continued to tug on the boy. Alaric swatted at Carpet and looked back at Nasira. "Please your highness, we didn't mean any harm…I-" Nasira held up her hand.

"Don't worry, dear. You're not in trouble."

"I'm not?"

"Of course not. In fact…I wish I could find someone to help me." She said dramatically and held a hand to her forehead as she turned her back on him. Alaric, wanting to make sure that he really wasn't in trouble, stepped closer to her. Nasira saw and smirked wider. She had him. Alaric wanted to prove himself to the lady, and he wanted to make a new start for himself.

"I could help you. I can do anything." Alaric said confidently and Nasira turned to him with a look of fake worry on her face.

"Oh, I don't know. It might be dangerous."

"I can handle it. Please. You won't be disappointed."

"Oh, I'm sure I won't be." She said smoothly and smiled again at Alaric. "Why yes! Such a handsome, young, and brave boy like you should be able to do the task." Alaric's chest puffed up with the praise that Nasira gave him and Carpet wrung his tassels again. He was torn again with going to find Aladdin and keeping Alaric from the evil sorceress.

"What do I have to do?" Alaric asked and Nasira smiled. Carpet shook his head and grabbed at Alaric frantically to keep the boy from getting any closer to the snake-like woman.

"You see, there are some mean people trying to take something of mine." Nasira began, keeping an eye on Carpet. "If you could go and fetch it for me before those mean people do, then I could be at ease."

"Oh, okay. What is it?" Alaric's curiosity got the better of him and Carpet tugged harder.

"A very special hourglass. Do you think you and your…friend could go?" She asked, still eyeing the frantic rug. Alaric looked at Carpet as he was making a fuss to leave.

"I don't think Carpet likes you." He said and then he frowned at the magic carpet. "Cut it out, Carpet. I'm trying to help this lady. She's royalty! I can't just say no." Carpet tossed his tassels in the air in frustration at Alaric's insistence. "Where will I have to go?" The boy asked, turning back to Nasira.

"To a large pyramid that is to the far west of here. It's near an oasis there." Nasira said and Carpet panicked. That was too far! He had to go get Aladdin and Genie! Otherwise, they wouldn't be able to save Alaric! Carpet floated up and Alaric turned to him.

"Will you take me, Carpet?" The rug shook his head no and Alaric's face fell, making guilt course through Carpet. "Oh. I guess you're leaving now." Carpet offered Alaric to come with him, even though Nasira was watching. He just wanted Alaric to be safe, even if he had to take him right out from under that woman's nose. "Go ahead. Go be with your friends." The boy said trying not to sound to sad. "I'll be okay." Carpet spared Alaric one more glance before he flew off as quickly as he could to get Aladdin.

Nasira walked up to Alaric who had his back to her, as he watched Carpet fly away. "Goodbye!" The boy called out, hiding his sadness. "Thanks for being my friend!" He lowered his head after the rug was out of sight. "Even if it was for a little while." Nasira put her hands on Alaric's shoulders gently. "I'm sorry. I won't be able to help you."

"Oh, don't worry about that old thing. Magical things are so fickle. I have another way for you to travel."

"Really?" Alaric asked, turning to look at her.

"Yes, now come along. I have just the thing for you to use." Nasira held her hand out for Alaric to take, though it disgusted her to be touched by a street rat. She remained unfazed as he slid his hand into hers and she led him towards a door on the roof that Alaric could have sworn had not been there earlier.

* * *

Aladdin crept along the hall, taking the directions that Rasoul had given him to the servant's chambers. It didn't take him long to figure out that Jasmine had been put there, Iago was quick to help as he released from his prison.

It was lucky that Iago had been able to tell them exactly where Jasmine and the Sultan were. Aladdin was grateful and had told Iago before he left how glad he was. Iago had shooed him away, though he was glad that no one wanted to strangle him, but he warned Aladdin that Jasmine might be watched by Jafar. Aladdin frowned as he heard the sorcerer murmuring down the hall and froze as he looked around a corner.

Alaric was standing there beside Nasira, and Aladdin gaped at the fact that she was patting him on the head. Jafar sneered at her and Alaric, before talking and Aladdin strained to hear them.

"…sure about this? He might be faking." Jafar stated and Aladdin, wanting to hear more moved towards another pillar that was up ahead. He made it there by pure luck alone and breathed a sigh of relief at not being caught. Now that he was closer, he could hear the conversation better.

"Dear, brother, do you think me a fool?" Nasira asked coolly, her eyes narrowing. "I know for a fact that the boy can _help _us. You see, he's on the run from some people who are trying to catch him." Aladdin frowned at her words and he watched Alaric step forward from under Nasira's hand.

"It's true, your highness." Alaric offered and Aladdin bristled as Alaric bowed to Jafar and Jafar smirked at him. _Snake. _"I was in the marketplace earlier and these weird people tried to grab me. One was a young guy with a monkey and the other was a blue man. I know it sounds funny, but it's true."

"A blue man you say?" Jafar asked and the boy nodded, much to Aladdin's horror.

"Yes, sir."

"I see. Well you are perfectly safe here, I can assure you." Jafar mused, hiding a smirk that only Aladdin could see. Alaric seemed happy and Aladdin sighed. Great. Now it would be harder for him to convince Alaric to come back with him. Jafar and Nasira went down the hall with Alaric trailing behind them and Aladdin wanted to follow them, but he needed to find Jasmine and the Sultan.

Aladdin found the Sultan first, and was a bit surprised to see that he appeared to be fine. The short, round ruler sat at a table humming as he made some of his animals move about. Aladdin almost thought he was back at a real-time, but the Sultan seemed too preoccupied with his toys reminded Aladdin of his task. Before he could call to the portly man, a soft voice called out first.

"Father." Aladdin's heart leapt in his throat as Jasmine came into view, her outfit once again the color of blood-red. She looked as she had that night Jafar had taken over Agrabah, but she looked…off. Aladdin was fearful of why she looked so alone, but realized that perhaps, it wasn't too late to save her.

"Jasmine, dearest, whatever is the matter?" The Sultan asked, snapping Aladdin out of his thoughts. He turned his gaze to his fiancée. Jasmine sighed and touched her forehead with a light frown.

"I had that dream again…It seemed so real this time…" Jasmine trailed off with a sigh. "I suppose that it was just a dream."

"Dreams can seem real dearest." The Sultan murmured and Jasmine spun in a circle.

"But it was wonderful…We took a ride on a magic carpet and sang together…I remember feeling happy…"

"A magic carpet? That sounds fun." Sultan said cheerfully and Jasmine sighed again.

"I just wish he was real." Aladdin grinned as he realized that she hadn't completely forgotten him. Perhaps if he just spoke with her? Aladdin decided to take a chance.

"Jasmine?" He called and took a step into the toy room. Jasmine looked up as did the Sultan. The Sultan gasped at his appearance and blinked slowly at Aladdin. Jasmine stood still, looking at him with confusion and wariness.

"Y-yes. How did you know my name?"

"We know each other, Jasmine." Aladdin stated moving closer and she didn't move back like he thought she would. "Don't you remember?" Jasmine took a step back now, eyeing Aladdin for a moment and he knew he'd have to come up with some way of making her remember.

"_A whole new world…._" Aladdin sang and Jasmine gasped. It was him! The boy from her dreams!

"_A whole new world…_" She sang back to him. She had to make sure. Aladdin smiled they sang back and forth.

"_That's where we'll be…_"

"_That's where we'll be_…"

"_A thrilling chase_…"

"_A wondrous place_…"

"_For you and me_…" They ended in unison and the Sultan sat looking confused and then his memory came back to him and he smiled.

"It is you!" Jasmine whispered and then she and Aladdin kissed. When Jasmine pulled back from him, she blinked and then smiled. "I knew you'd find me, Aladdin." Aladdin laughed and picked her up, swinging her around in a circle.

"I'll always find you." He whispered and then the Sultan cleared his throat.

"Could someone explain to me what's going on?" Jasmine looked at Aladdin and he sighed.

"Jafar and Nasira wiped people's memories. The only ones not affected were me, Genie, Iago, and Carpet. Rasoul and the rest are down in Jafar's lab."

"And Alaric?" Jasmine asked in concern and Aladdin sudden groaned.

"Oh, no I forgot! We have to get to Genie and the others. There's no way to get Alaric out without their help." Jasmine bit her lip.

"Where is he, Aladdin?" Aladdin sighed and frowned angrily. "Jafar has him." Jasmine gasped and he nodded. "That's why we need Genie. There's no telling what he'd do to Rick."

"Alaric, doesn't remember you does he?"

"He doesn't remember anyone." Aladdin said sadly and Jasmine put her hand on his arm.

"What does Jafar want with him?" Jasmine asked and Aladdin shook his head with a humorless laugh.

"That's just the thing. I don't know. All I know is that Nasira found him and was telling Jafar how much help he could be."

"For what? What could she possibly want?"

"I think…we better ask Iago."

* * *

The parrot frowned at the wall for a moment before looking at Aladdin suddenly. "I got it! that hourglass! That's what she wants Alaric for!"

"What? Why?" Aladdin asked in surprised and Iago rolled his eyes.

"Do I need to spell it out for ya? Obviously she told Jafar about Alaric not remembering you, so now she wants Alaric to get the hourglass"

"Before we do." Aladdin finished and Jasmine bit her lip.

"What are we going to do?"

"We have to stop him from bringing it to her."

"But how?" Genie asked. "Shorty won't let us talk to him, let alone listen. He'll think we're after him."

"Well technically we would be." Iago pointed out and got glared at instantly. He held up his wings. "Just sayin'. If you want the kid to trust you, we have to find someone he'll speak with."

"Iago's right." Jasmine stated, making the parrot blush at being called out. "Alaric needs to be able to trust one of us."

"Carpet." Genie offered as he stroked his chin. "Kiddo's been with Rugman all morning. Maybe Carpet got him to talk."

"If that's the case then we need to find Carpet." Aladdin stated and the Sultan shifted.

"What about Nasira and Jafar? They might harm Alaric if they see us." The ruler pointed out and Aladdin sighed.

"We'll have to take a chance that we can get by them. The most important thing is time which we have little left. It's three hours until sundown now."

"Then we need to move _now_." Rasoul spoke, making everyone jump. They had forgotten the burly guard was there, he had been so quiet. Rasoul walked over to where Iago was sitting and jabbed a finger at him. "Do you know where they put that hourglass?" Iago pushed the finger away from his stomach and eyed the man.

"No, I don't."

"Then how do we know where to go?" The guard asked and no one knew the answer. "We have to be able to get there before the boy does. We can't risk following him, in case he sees us." Rasoul looked at Aladdin.

"What do you suggest we do?"

Aladdin sighed and shook his head. "I don't know. I don't know what to do."

"We have to get out of the palace first." Jasmine stated. "If Jafar finds us here near his lab, we'll all be in trouble."

"Let's go back to Al's house." Genie said. "No one, but us knows where that is." Aladdin nodded.

"Good idea, Genie."

Rasoul led them back outside and there they found Carpet. The rug flew frantically around Aladdin and Genie, pointing at the roof of the palace and then back at Aladdin. His tassels flew at an alarming rate and Genie's head literally spun as he tried to keep up.

"Whoa!" Genie shouted, keeping his head from flying off. "Calm down, Rugman." He said and the carpet paused, slumping tiredly. Jasmine patted him.

"It's okay, Carpet. We already know about Alaric."

"Yeah," Aladdin agreed with a sad smile. "We just have to find out where he's going so we can get him." Carpet sprung up in shock and started pointing west, looking wild. Aladdin smiled then. "You know where he's going don't you, Carpet?" The rug nodded, looking excited and the group all celebrated silently.

"Way to go, Rugman!" Genie stated patting the carpet. "Lead the way!"

* * *

_Next chap Finding the Hourglass! Will Jafar and Nasira stop the gang from getting the hourglass first? And will Alaric ever get his memory back? Find out by reviewing! _


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry, it's been so long! I've struggled with this chapter for a while and I hope I did okay! Please enjoy!**

**Bookworm Gal: Thanks for the review and yes, those two would be the most likely to make contact. Thank you again!**

**Disney owns everyone but Alaric. This chap is based somewhat on the video game Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge. **

* * *

Chapter 21: Hourglass part 1

Nasira had given him instructions on where to go. His problem however, was that the 'small' oasis she described was actually more like a wild jungle that was in front of the pyramid. Alaric stumbled through the blushes and lush grass that grew way above his head and he frowned at his green surroundings. Finding a key in this mess would be harder than it looked. A golden key in the shape of a scarab beetle was somewhere out there and that was what he needed to get into the pyramid. Alaric gulped at the sight of something shifting in the grass ahead and a small whimper came from him as a long snake slithered past.

"Ahh!" Alaric screamed as it lifted its head to hiss at him and within seconds he was gone from the spot, running as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

Jafar chuckled as Alaric ran from him and he slowly moved back into his normal form. Standing completely upright, he strode towards a pool of water that was just beyond a few palm trees and waved a hand at the water.

"Jafar." Nasira's voice came through in a sharp tone. "You seem to have scared off our little friend." Jafar feigned innocence.

"Did I? How dreadful." Nasira's eyes flashed.

"Do not forget that we need the boy to keep Aladdin and his friends in line. He must bring the hourglass to me, for he is the only one who can touch it, other than those wretched fools." Jafar frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"I do not forget, dear sister." He snapped. "I was merely shooing the boy in the right direction, it's a wonder that he made it this far in."

"Are you not the one who told me not to underestimate the street rat?" She mocked and her brother bristled. "Remember the plan."

"Yes, yes." Jafar snapped impatiently. "I will make sure the boy gets the key." He made the image of his sister disappear and then disappeared in a puff of red smoke to follow where Alaric had fled too.

* * *

Carpet took his many passengers across the desert and he lowered them down into the oasis like jungle at the edge of the great pyramid. Alaric, who was running from the reptile at the moment, ran by them and the boy whipped his head around to see them.

"Alaric!" Aladdin called and the boy's eyes widened before dodging into the bushes behind him. "No, Alaric, wait!"

"Well so much for sneakin' up on the kid." Iago drawled and Aladdin frowned.

"What are we going to do now, Al?" Genie asked flying near Carpet as he wrung his hands nervously. "Shorty went on in there." Aladdin sighed.

"We have to follow him." He stated and Jasmine took his hand.

"Its okay, Aladdin. We'll get Alaric back."

"Well, first we have to actually sneak up on him." Iago muttered and Genie shifted.

"Err, how exactly are we going to do this?"

"I-I don't know yet." Aladdin murmured and Rasoul snorted. "Do you have an idea Rasoul?"

"Like don't call his name out?" Iago stated before Rasoul could and Aladdin rolled his eyes.

"I had too. He looked….scared…"

"I'm sure he was only startled by us." The Sultan offered, but his voice wavered a bit in uncertainty. "Maybe?"

"You're probably right, Sultan." Aladdin told him and the ruler smiled a bit.

"Do you really think so?" He asked and Jasmine hugged him.

"Yeah," Aladdin agreed. "Which is why Iago and Carpet should go to him." Abu pouted at being left out, but Aladdin pointed out that Alaric had seen him before. The little monkey sighed and Iago gazed at Aladdin.

"What if the kid doesn't want to talk to me?"

"Just keep him still long enough for us to find him then." Genie patted Iago. "The kid might like you. He already likes Rug-man." Iago shrugged.

"I suppose it's worth a try, but I ain't gonna lie, Al. I don't think it was us the kid was runnin' from." Al heaved a sigh.

"Everyone just keep on their toes…just in case."

"Yes, sir!" Genie shouted and dressed in a pink tutu, he danced about the sand, pirouetting on the tips of his toes and leaping with grace, until he tripped. The group rolled their eyes at the same time; although the Sultan and Jasmine giggled a bit. Aladdin sighed with a head shake at Genie. The odd things he did….

"Alright, rug move it!" Iago snapped. "We've got a kid to find!" Carpet saluted him and before the parrot could protest he was grabbed and taken into the trees.

* * *

"What the heck is wrong with that Aladdin guy?" Alaric muttered to himself. "Can't he take a hint?" He took a flying leap on a large rock that was just off the side of the bank he stood on and climbed up to the top. There he spotted the other large stones in the water that would take him from one side to the next. "Jafar was right about that persistent guy." Alaric made another leapt and clutched at the smooth stone as he began to slip backwards towards the water. He had never learned to swim and so, he was deathly afraid of water just as he was with the reptiles. He scrambled up finally, red-cheeked from the heat of the dying sun and the strain of climbing up the rock. He stood up shakily, tired from all the running and jumping, but he wasn't about to give up yet.

He took yet another jump and yelped as he barely missed the rock. His fingers slid down the rock surface as he desperately dug to find a way to keep from hitting the water below.

"No!" Alaric yelped and he shut his eyes as he waited for the cool impact of water. It never came. He opened an eye to find that he was being flown to the other side of the large pool of water. He was set down gently and the boy turned to see who had caught him. "Carpet!" He cried, his eyes dancing with happiness. "It's you!" He hugged the rug closely and Carpet patted him back.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me!" Guilt coursed through Carpet as Alaric clung to him nervously. "Carpet this place is awful! I've run into snakes, sticky mud, and those slippery rocks!"

"Snakes!?" A voice cried out in horror and Alaric whipped his tousled head around to see a red and blue parrot sitting on the top of a small palm tree. Alaric pulled from Carpet and turned his head to the side.

"Did you just talk?" He asked with slight curiosity and excitement. Iago had to remind himself very quickly that Alaric didn't remember him; otherwise he would have been very rude.

"Yes, I did." He answered back and Alaric beamed at him.

"Wow, a real talking parrot! This is amazing!" He turned to Carpet only to find that the rug wasn't as amazed as he was. He frowned. "Do you know him, Carpet?" The rug nodded. Alaric looked back at Iago with sad eyes.

"Are you running from those people too?" He asked quietly and Iago shifted. How in the world did he answer that without scaring off the kid?

"Err, um, yeah, yeah I am." He said quickly and Alaric nodded.

"They'd do anything for a quick buck, wouldn't they? I hate them." _Oh, no,_ Iago thought, _here comes the hate word again…_ Alaric kicked some sand with his bare toes and scowled at the ground. "But don't worry," he looked back up at Iago and Carpet. "I won't let them take you. You're safe with me." Iago groaned under his breath. Now what did he do? If Aladdin came right then, Alaric might attack him! In fact the boy was already wound up, crouching on the ground with a savage look on his face. Carpet looked at the parrot and mimicked flying away. Iago shook his head. It wouldn't do good to leave now.

"What's your name?" The boy asked suddenly, losing his angry and wild look. "I'm Alaric." Iago sighed.

"Iago." He heaved a sigh as he spoke and Alaric gave him a look that wasn't at all unlike that night he came back to the palace from saving Aladdin in the marketplace.

"Do you want to be my friend too?"

"Yeah, sure." Iago stated, feeling slightly guilty as Alaric grinned excitedly.

"Wow two friends in one day! I must be the luckiest kid in the world!" He exclaimed before his mood slipped again and he was now looking despairingly at the ground. "Unless my bad luck comes back….then you'll both leave me." Iago could hear and see the loneliness that Alaric was feeling and Iago and Carpet both wished that the boy would just remember them.

The trio made their way into the small sand dunes past where they had stood moments ago and came to a large hole in the ground. A thin web stretched across the surface of it covering the entire hole. Iago got a bad feeling as he usually did about spider webs and shivered.

"I don't like this place." He stated instantly, and Alaric frowned at the web.

"I don't either, but I have to find the key and I think it might be around here." Iago sighed.

"I knew you were going to say that."

Alaric walked up to the web, looking at it in curiosity. Iago and Carpet hung back nervously, both looking around the seemingly empty area.

"Where's Al?" The parrot asked. "He should have found us by now." Carpet shook his head wildly and Iago fell off him. "Calm down! I'm sure he's around here someplace!" Iago shouted and then grumbled under his breath. "At least he better be…"

"I found it! I found the key!" Alaric called and the parrot and Iago and Carpet turned back to him. He was pointing down at the hole and the two flyers flew over to see. The hole was not as deep as they first thought it was and only went down a foot or two and lying at the bottom was a shiny golden key half-buried in the sand. The web was not as flimsy as it had appeared either for it was thicker than any they had seen before. Iago's eyes widened at the sight of the golden key and he practically drooled over it, while Carpet watched Alaric to see what he would do. Iago felt Carpet tapping him wildly on the shoulder and frowned as he looked up.

"What?" He snapped and then gasped. Alaric was attempting to walk across the web! "No, kid, don't!" He hollered and Alaric looked at him.

"I have to. It's the only way to get it." Alaric continued to tightrope walk the web towards the center of it and then reached the middle. Alaric got on his hands and knees preparing to reach down for the key. However, he found that he was now stuck on all fours.

"Hurry up, kid!" Iago called and Alaric growled.

"I can't!"

"Why not?" Iago asked, dreading what he'd say.

"…I'm stuck…" Iago groaned and he flew up.

"Let's get him loose." Carpet flew after him and they came to a stop over Alaric. "Can you get a hand loose or somethin'?"

"No, I can't move at all." Carpet panicked and started tugging on the back of Alaric's vest. The rug pulled and pulled, but it was going to take more hands to get him free. Iago was about to go and get Aladdin when something caught his attention. Looking up, he saw with horror as the sand dune directly in front of them shifted slowly. Sand fell as the sands moved and Iago gaped as something moved up and up from the pile of sand. Twelve black eyes glittered and Iago bit back a scream of terror as an enormous green and black spider emerged fully, standing at least seven feet tall. So the parrot instead, fainted. Iago fell onto Alaric's back and the boy and rug both looked up in terror.

"AHHH!"

* * *

Aladdin was the first to hear the cry from Alaric and once the screaming continued, this time with Iago, so did everyone else. Worried and fearful they ran off in the direction of the sound and came out from the tall grass to see a giant spider, Alaric trapped on a web, Iago cowering on Alaric's back, and Carpet tugging on the boy. Jasmine gasped as did the Sultan, but Rasoul only narrowed his eyes. He was suspicious of where the giant arachnid had come from. Genie and Aladdin looked at one another and then each nodded.

"I'll get shorty." Genie stated.

"I'll take care of the spider." Aladdin answered and without a word to the others near him, he ran out of the grass, sword at his side with Genie trailing behind him. Jasmine and Abu frowned at being left behind, but at the moment no one what to do. Rasoul grumbled under his breath and stalked from the bushes to help Aladdin.

Genie flew over to where Alaric, Iago, and Carpet were and immediately Carpet sprung up and pointed at the boy.

"Don't worry, I'll get him."

"That's what worries us!" Iago squawked. "Where's Al?"

"Here, Iago." The bird looked to him and sighed with relief before scowling.

"It's about time!" Aladdin just rolled his eyes at Iago.

"You!" Alaric yelled. "Go away!" The boy yelled at Genie who looked rather upset now. Carpet shook a tassel at Alaric and pointed at Genie. Alaric frowned. "I know _you're_ friends with him, Carpet. But I don't trust him. Jafar said he and that Aladdin guy were trouble." Aladdin frowned at being called 'that Aladdin guy' but he couldn't do anything about it at the moment. The spider was still getting rid of sand.

"No, no, short man. We're the good guys." Genie stated in a soothing voice, keeping a gaze on the spider that was now starting to move forward. "But we'll talk about that later, right now I need to get you out of here." He came forward again and Alaric flinched as Genie took hold of him. The spider hissed loudly and attempted to snap its large purple mandibles at Genie, making the jinni jump back out-of-the-way.

"Hang on, Genie!" Aladdin called and he and Rasoul exchanged head nods. Each went on either side of the web covered pit and they started towards the spider, weapons at the ready. The spider hissed and screeched as it had to dodge back from the pointy objects. While it was busy with Aladdin and Rasoul, Genie tried again and Carpet pulled Iago to safety. Genie put his hands under Alaric's arms and hefted him up. However, the web was stickier than he anticipated and only succeeded in bouncing Alaric.

"Now what you need is a bit of a trimming." Genie stated and taking a large pair of scissors he cut Alaric free. The boy was about to fall into the small hole and reached out to take the key, but Genie caught him and tugged him up.

"Wait!" He cried as Genie toted him far above the scene. "The key! I have to get it!" Genie sighed as Alaric flailed against him.

"We'll get the key after the spider goes away, okay short man?"

"Why do you call me that?" Alaric asked turning to look at Genie. "It…seems…familiar." Genie smiled sadly. "Do I know you?"

"Well, actually y-"

"Genie, look out!" Aladdin yelled and he looked up in time to get hit with a flying web. He dropped Alaric as he flew back into the sand below and Alaric fell towards the ground with a yelp. Carpet tried to fly up and catch him, but the spider slung Aladdin and Rasoul on top of him and Iago.

"Ahh!" Iago squawked as everyone slammed into him. Aladdin rolled off and turned around.

"Alaric!" He cried as Alaric fell down into the pit. The web snapped when he landed on it and everyone went silent except the spider that was making its way towards the fallen humans. Aladdin shook his head in shock as Alaric never moved and everyone gasped. "No!" He yelled. "Alaric!" The spider jumped at them and in a rage of anger, Aladdin jumped up and stabbed the giant arachnid in the gut with a loud cry. With a loud squeal it went down and hit the ground with a thud and it disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

Rasoul meanwhile was cutting the web from Genie and when that was done the jinni popped up beside Aladdin. Jasmine, Abu, and the Sultan came out from the grass and ran over to stand near Aladdin, who hadn't taken his eyes off the spot Alaric had landed.

"Is he…"Jasmine trailed off and Aladdin started shaking his head.

"I-I don't know…"

"I got it!" A voice shouted and everyone jumped. Alaric popped up from the hole and held up the key triumphantly. "I got the key!" Iago glared at him.

"What the heck! We thought you were dead!" Alaric climbed out of the hole and looked at them in shock.

"You-you thought I was…"He trailed off and then scowled. "Why do _you_ care?" He was defensive now, anger emitting from him. "Why are you following me?"

"Calm down, Rick. Let me explain-" Aladdin began but Alaric frowned.

"Don't call me that! Who do you think you are?" He demanded and Aladdin took a step forward.

"Alaric-"

"No! You don't know me!"

"I do! And so do they!" Aladdin shouted back, angry at both the interruptions and the fact that Alaric wasn't remembering them. Alaric narrowed his eyes and backed in the hole. Aladdin mentally slapped himself for scaring Alaric off and tried to call him back, but he refused so with a 'don't come closer.' Jasmine walked forward.

"Don't be afraid." She started soothingly. "We only want to help you." Alaric, having never seen Jasmine before, stopped backing away and his face flushed.

"Err, you're talking to me?" He asked and she giggled.

"Of course I am."

"But, but you're…"

"But I'm what?"

"Pretty." Alaric muttered, face flustered and Jasmine smiled.

"Thank you," She giggled and Iago rolled his eyes.

"Oh, jeez." Iago muttered and Genie shushed him.

"Won't you come closer?" Jasmine asked, holding her hand out to him. Alaric shifted. "I won't hurt you."

"I don't think you should." The boy murmured and Jasmine sighed sadly.

"I guess you won't help me then." She turned away from Alaric and put her back to him. Alaric faltered. "I was hoping you would." Aladdin arched an eyebrow at her, but she smirked and held up a finger.

"Help you?" Alaric repeated and Aladdin smiled as he took a step closer to them. "You need my help?"

"If you would…."

"With what? I-I could help." Jasmine turned to him.

"Would you help us?"

"I'll help you. But not _them_." He pointed at Aladdin and Genie. "Jafar says they're dangerous." Aladdin's face fell slightly as did Genie's, but Alaric took no notice. Jasmine only smiled grimly.

"What do you need help with?" Alaric asked curiously and Jasmine motioned for him to come closer. Alaric obeyed, but stayed out of reach from all of them.

"We need to get inside the pyramid and find the hourglass."

"Oh…Well…See I've already promised someone else that I'd bring her the hourglass. She'd be disappointed if I don't come through with it." Alaric stated, shifting his foot in the sand. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

"Don't you see?" Jasmine asked. "She won't help you, Alaric. She's not good."

"Of course she is. At least she was to me." He looked away and his voice grew smaller. "The first person to be nice to me." Jasmine bit her lip.

"Alaric, please listen to me. We are your friends. She's only using you."

"No, that's not true." Alaric stated, backing up again. "I'm sorry, but I can't…" He turned and fled into the bushes before anyone could call out.

"Well, that worked out well." Iago grumbled aloud and of course was ignored.

"There's only one last chance to get to him." Aladdin murmured.

"Then let's catch up." Rasoul growled and they all ran after Alaric each hoping that eventually he'd remember them.

* * *

_Onward to the pyramid! Please read and review! It's much appreciated! _


	22. Chapter 22

**It's getting close to the end folks! For this big finale and this story! Please enjoy this chapter! By the way if any of you would please check out blackmoondragon1415's story Dimensionally Displaced, I'd be eternally grateful. It's a really awesome story and it has Alaric in it! Check it out and see what ya think! **

**Another story you might want to check out are rollingbell's Magic Within Everything and Magic Within Everything: Crossing Worlds! Those have Alaric in them too! **

**Bookworm Gal: Yes, he is but not forever! :) Thank you, I'm glad you like it!**

**Jafar: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!**

**Nasira: Thank you and it will for a few more chapters!**

**Disney owns everyone but Alaric. This chap is based somewhat on the video game Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge. **

* * *

Chapter 22: Hourglass part 2

Aladdin and the rest found Alaric running towards a large set of steps and they paused at the bottom as he started up at a run.

"He'll get tired halfway there."Genie mused.

"Then let's offer him a ride." Aladdin smirked and getting on Carpet they kept behind Alaric. The boy was slowly wearing down and eventually stopped moving to sit on the steps.

"…Too…many…steps…"He breathed and looked down from where he had started. "…Lost…'em….good…"

"Actually, we're right here." Aladdin spoke and Alaric's head whipped around to them.

"Oh, no." He groaned. "Now what do you want?"

"Just to offer you a ride." Aladdin said slyly and Alaric blinked.

"Really?" He asked and Genie nodded.

"Yeah, hop on." Alaric did want too, they could tell he was exhausted, but that quickly disappeared as he grew suspicious again. "No, thanks."

"Okay then, see ya at the top." Aladdin stated and much to his friends shock urged Carpet to fly up the pyramid.

"Al, what are you doing?" Genie asked and Aladdin grinned.

"Getting him to trust us."

"Wait!" Alaric called and Carpet paused. Aladdin turned them around. Alaric was standing on the steps, looking quite unsure. "Could I…Could I still have that ride?"

"Come on then." Alaric came closer and Genie lifted him onto Carpet. Alaric landed beside Jasmine who smiled at him warmly and he frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked and Alaric shook his head.

"Nothing…it's just that this feels...familiar..." He trailed off in an awkward silence and everyone else exchanged glances. Genie sighed. It seemed like he almost remembered, but still far from being himself. Alaric twisted the key in his hands, eyeing Rasoul out of the corner of his eye. The burly guard intimidated the boy and also made him nervous. Rasoul felt his gaze and turned to him only for the boy's own eyes to widen and he turned away quickly. Rasoul frowned at this behavior but one glance from Jasmine had him holding his tongue. It wasn't the boy's fault after all. It was that snake in the grass Jafar. He and his twisted sister.

Iago frowned as Alaric kept missing eye contact with everyone and he sighed. It was bad enough that he seemed to trust Nasira, but now he couldn't trust them. When they reached the top of the pyramid, they spotted two wide doors with snakes etched across them.

"Here we are." Aladdin stated, turning to Alaric who was eyeing the door warily.

"Um, isn't there another door?" Alaric asked, half-hiding behind Jasmine. She looked back at him and smiled.

"It's okay, we'll be right here to help you." She said softly and Alaric shifted. His eyes met hers and slowly he nodded.

"O-okay then." Aladdin turned to help Alaric off, but the boy frowned at him and he retracted his hand. Instead he got off on his own and wandered up to the door. Iago followed and landed on his shoulder, making the boy jump slightly.

"Where's the keyhole?" He asked and the boy shrugged.

"I dunno." Iago eyed the wall for a moment and then spotted a small hole near the top of the two doors.

"There."

"I can't reach that." Alaric said and he looked back at the group.

"Hey Al, come give the kid a boost." Aladdin stepped off of Carpet and Alaric dodged back.

"I can do it. I don't need your help." He hissed and Aladdin stopped in surprise. "You stay away from me."

"Easy, Rick." He said holding his hands up.

"Don't call me that." Alaric snapped. "I don't trust you." Aladdin sighed and nodded. Genie came over and held his arms out.

"May I?" He asked and Alaric looked at Iago. The parrot's eyes widened in surprise and then he nodded. Aladdin tried not to be jealous that his brother apparently trusted Genie more than himself, but now was not the time to be that way. It wasn't the boy's fault.

"Okay then." Alaric stated and he let Genie lift him up. Alaric put the key into the keyhole and gave it a sharp turn. A hiss came from the door and Alaric gasped. Genie pulled him from the door as the snakes on the front of it began to move, slithering across the double doors until they parted and left a gaping hole.

"It's awful dark in there." Alaric commented, slightly hiding behind Genie and Iago nodded.

"Maybe we should come back later?"

"We don't have time." Aladdin interrupted and he shoved his way forward. "We have to get that hourglass."

"Wait…you're here for it too?" Alaric asked slowly and the hero groaned quietly.

"Look, you don't understand. Jafar and Nasira are not who you think they are." Aladdin tried to tell him, but Alaric was looking more and more confused.

"Why do you want it? It's not yours."

"Please, try to understand." Jasmine murmured. "We're not trying to hurt you."

"You…you used me to get the pyramid open? Is that why you've been so nice to me?" Alaric was backing away from them all, heading closer and closer to the darkened entrance to the pyramid.

"No, of course not." Jasmine said soothingly. "We just need to get the hourglass. Will you help us?"

"No." Alaric stated. "No, I won't!" He turned and fled into the dark, making Genie panic at losing him again. Torches on the walls, lit as he passed and cast an orange glow down the bricked halls. Iago flew off after him, not willing to go Alaric hunting again and he left the gang with a promise to talk to the boy.

Alaric ran as fast as he could into the darkness and slowed when he could run no longer. He was in a circular room that he assumed was the main chamber and looked up towards a large golden throne. He tried to slow his breathing as he leaned against at wall, never hearing the flapping of wings behind him.

"Whoo, I forgot you could run so fast." Iago panted and landed on Alaric's shoulder, slumping against him. Alaric blinked and gently pulled Iago off to look at him.

"You know me?" He asked and Iago sighed. _Oops._

"Well, yeah, it's kinda a long….Look trust me we know each other." He ended and Alaric blinked again.

"Why don't I remember then?"

"Your memory was swiped kid. This isn't supposed to be how things are, see?"

"I don't understand."

"You just have to trust me." Iago said, but Alaric frowned.

"Everyone says that. But how can I? All my life I've been alone, no one wanted to be near me. Now suddenly people _want_ to be around me? It's confusing. I'm…afraid and very confused." He admitted and Iago patted him.

"I know kid, I know, but we aren't the bad guys okay?"

"What about A-"

"Not Al, either." Iago interrupted. "He doesn't have an evil bone in his body trust me. We had to save countless people before, it's in his nature."

"Oh." Alaric toned quietly and then he shifted. "Jafar says he's dangerous."

"Yeah, well, he's not."

"Jafar didn't try to chase me or catch me though. I don't know who I'm supposed to trust." Iago grew silent after that. It was no use trying to convince him one way or another. Alaric would have to learn to trust them on his own. "Can I trust you?" The boy asked gaining the parrot's attention.

"Yeah, kid."

"Are we…supposed to be friends?"

"Er, well, yeah." Iago flushed a bit, not really comfortable talking about his friendship. It still puzzled him how Alaric had automatically attached to him so quickly and, if he would ever admit it, he was glad that the boy had done so.

"How did we meet?"

"Oh, jeez, you just had to ask that didn't you?" Iago grumbled and Alaric looked at him curiously. "We weren't on good terms when we first met."

"Why?"

"I, we, we just never got along."

"Oh. But we did." Alaric guessed and Iago could see he was hiding happiness.

"Yeah." The boy suddenly frowned and leaned against the wall.

"Iago…." He murmured and clutched at his head. Concerned, Iago flew over to him.

"Kid?"

"I'm so tired…."The boy said and suddenly his head lolled to the side.

"'Laric? Kid? Hey!" Iago called but nothing he did could wake him. Only when he calmed down to take a breather from yelling did he hear the sound of Alaric's raspy breathing.

"Al!" He called. "Something's wrong with the kid!"

* * *

"Iago? Where are you?" Aladdin called as he and Genie ran inside. The others followed with Rasoul in the rear and he made sure to remember how to get back out. Aladdin ran for a moment then stopped calling for Iago again.

"Iago?" He called, but this time there was no response. Frowning he started up again and found that he was headed down at an angle.

"Genie, do you think you can find them?" He asked and the azure jinni nodded.

"Sure Al!" He pulled out an odd contraption and dressed as an old man in lab coat he grinned. "Let us see what we are looking for!" He turned a knob on the device. "Dog, cat, horse…Ahh, parrot!" Aladdin rolled his eyes, but saw the device whirl in Genie's palm, turning towards a new direction. "That way!"

"Way to go Genie!" They ran the way the device pointed and soon came to a large circular room. Jasmine was the first to spot Alaric and she quickly pointed him out to Aladdin. Aladdin ran over and put a hand to Alaric.

"Rick can you hear me?"

"…uh…" He moaned and Jasmine looked down at to see Iago lying on the ground too.

"Iago!" She scooped him up and Genie hovered between Alaric and the parrot. "What's wrong with them?" Genie frowned and then felt a magical surge in the air. Turning his head he spotted the golden throne and his eyes widened.

"Um, Al?"

"What is it, Genie?"

"We have to get them out of here." He said and Aladdin looked up at his tone.

"What's wrong?"

"Just a hunch but I think that they are…not with us at the moment."

"What do you mean, Genie?"

"Well….see a long time ago the guy who used to reside here, Anubis, well, he stole souls."

"Legends say that he still lives, challenging all who come into his realm." Jasmine murmured quietly. Aladdin's eyes widened and he looked down at Alaric.

"So, Rick and Iago are fighting Anubis?"

"Looks like."

* * *

**Inside the realm of Anubis**

"Where are we?" Iago asked loudly and he looked at Alaric. "Kid, you're okay!" The boy sat up rubbing his head and looking at the pile of silk they were sitting one. Silk of all colors, kinds, and designs lay stretched beneath them. Alaric looked at Iago.

"Um, yeah, other than sitting in a pile of silk, why?" Iago rolled his eyes.

"Well, in case you don't remember we both FELL ASLEEP!"

"We did….Wait!" Alaric shouted, making the parrot jump. "Where's Nasira? She did something to Genie!" Iago watched Alaric carefully with concern and confusion.

"You okay?" he asked and Alaric looked at him.

"Yes, Iago. I'm fine, why do you keep asking that?"

"Don't you remember anythin'?"

"About what?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Well, Nasira made Genie disappear and she took a great big hourglass and….I…I forgot you." Alaric murmured, sitting down on the piles silk again. "I forgot everyone. I said things to Al…." Iago saw Alaric bury his face in his hands and the parrot flew over to pat him.

"Hey, it's okay kid." Alaric looked up at him; shame in his eyes at how he had acted around his brother. "Why don't I remember and every else does?" Iago had no answers, but he was suspicious of why Alaric wasn't getting any closer to remembering them.

"It'll be okay, kid. We'll figure that out later. The important thing is we find out how to get back." They finally looked around the room then, spying things that were not in the room before. As they're eyes wandered the room they both froze at an odd sight. A large dog like man sat in the golden throne, his black fur glistening in the firelight coming from the wall torches. To Alaric he looked like the dog version of Mirage. His golden eyes were fixated on the pair of them, a look of amusement on his muzzle.

"Um, hello." Alaric greeted the dog-person and Iago gulped. The figure watched them a moment longer, before smiling.

"Welcome to the Realm of Anubis!" He waved a paw and gold rained from the ceiling.

"On second thought, let's just stay here." Iago murmured.

"What are your names? And why have you come here to my home?" Anubis boomed and Iago gulped again, hiding behind Alaric.

"My name is Alaric and this is my best friend Iago." Alaric stood and told the giant canine. Anubis rubbed his chin and nodded.

"You seem worthy enough."

"Um, if you don't mind me asking…Worthy enough for…what?" Alaric asked and Anubis grinned.

"Why did you come in here young one?"

"To get the hourglass." Iago called from behind Alaric and Anubis chuckled.

"Precisely."

"So…you're going to give it to us?" He asked hopefully and Alaric sniggered making him frown. Anubis' eyes lit up.

"Not yet, first you must pass a test."

"Oral or multiple choice?" Iago asked again in a hopeful tone and Alaric shushed him.

"What test?" He asked and Anubis laughed at his boldness.

"A test of wits." Anubis made a chess board appear on golden table. "Win the chess match against myself and I shall give you the hourglass and send you back to the real world."

"And if we…don't?" Iago asked.

"Then you shall never leave this place _alive_. And your bodies will rot away in this very room." He added the last sentence quickly reminding Alaric of Machana.

"Oh, this is just lovely." Iago hissed and then he looked at Alaric."You do know how to play…right?"

"Um….no?" Alaric murmured and Iago blanched.

"We're dead!" He screamed and Anubis looked at them.

"Is there a problem?"

"Problem? No, no, problem!" Iago shouted and Alaric clamped his beak closed.

"Yeah, see I can't play chess. I've never played it before."

"I see." Anubis murmured and then he shrugged. "No problem, chess gets old. What _can_ you play?"

"Well, I can play-"

"Can you play Poker?" Iago asked Anubis with a grin and Alaric rolled his eyes.

"Poker, is it? Very well." He waved a paw and the chess board disappeared. Inky black and gold cards appeared on the table instead and Alaric looked at Iago. Anubis was busy with something near his throne so the boy hissed at the parrot.

"Are you nuts? Poker of all things?"

"It'll be a cinch." He waved off the angry boy. "Look you learned from the best, okay? Just beat him so we can go."

"Iago, in case you haven't noticed. This is Anubis we are talking about. As in the _god_ Anubis!"

"Re-lax, you can do it. Just do it quickly." Iago muttered and Alaric sighed.

"Ready?" The dog deity asked and Alaric nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

**Back outside the Realm of Anubis**

"How long are they going to be?" Aladdin asked, frowning in worry as he stroked Alaric's hair. He looked at Genie who was pacing nervously. "What if something's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Aladdin." Jasmine murmured, putting a hand on his arm and giving it a light squeeze. "I'm sure Alaric and Iago are fine." Iago was cradled in her other arm.

"Jasmine is right, Aladdin." The Sultan said confidently. "That boy is a smart one. He'll be all right. I don't think he'd let anything happen to that parrot either." Aladdin smiled back.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Genie paced back and forth casting a worried glance at the large golden throne. What was going on? Was Alaric hurt? Was he safe? Carpet patted Genie lightly trying to calm the jinni down. Genie half-smiled at the attempt to cheer him and he sighed.

"I'm just worried too I guess." He stated and Aladdin looked at him. "I wish I knew what was going on and if he needed help."

"Me too, Genie. Me too."

"Gold…lots of gold…." Iago muttered and they all looked at him, including Rasoul who had tried not to show concern for Alaric. Aladdin chuckled.

"I think it's safe to say that Iago's having a good time, whatever's going on." The rest of them laughed too and then Aladdin looked down at Alaric. The boy was shaking his head a little, a smile on his face.

"…Al…"

"I'm right here, Rick. Can you hear me?" Aladdin asked, but the boy didn't say anything else. "Hurry back." He whispered.

* * *

**Realm of Anubis**

Iago watched the game intently while laying on a bag of gold that Anubis had summoned up to use as bargaining chips. Alaric didn't care much for the gold that the god was playing with; he was concentrated on the cards in his hand. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he eyed the cards in his hand. Anubis looked calm, something Alaric wished would change. He really wanted the god to stop with the Poker face he was making, but that seemed unlikely.

The game was to keep playing until Anubis decided to stop. So far, Alaric had been lucky in his attempt to win, keeping his and Iago's doom at bay. Anubis was delighted to be challenged by Alaric and even more so when the boy proved to be a worthy opponent. After several hands the god smiled and made the cards disappear.

"Well done, young one. Very well played." Anubis made the table disappear and Alaric and Iago found themselves once again standing before his throne. "You earned this." He made the hourglass appear and Alaric took it gratefully.

"Thank you." He said sincerely and the deity smiled again. Iago grinned too, trying not to show unhappiness at the loss of gold.

"I hate to tell you this," Anubis began and the duo looked at him. "But this is an internal realm. That being the case…"

"I won't remember you." Alaric guessed looking at Iago. "I can't do that again, Iago. I can't." He sighed heavily and Iago landed on his shoulder.

"Come on, kid. If we don't go back with the hourglass then Jafar will win. We can't let him win."

"But, I won't remember any of you again."

"You will when this is finally over with." Alaric sighed and nodded.

"Let's go then." Anubis smiled.

"Goodbye mortals and good luck with your task." He waved his paw and a golden light filled the room.

* * *

**Back in the pyramid**

Alaric stirred in Aladdin's arms and his eyes opened slowly. He blinked a bit before an accusing frown crossed his features.

"What did you do to me?" He asked backing away and Aladdin let his hands drop.

"We didn't do anything." Aladdin said quietly. "We found you like that."

"Oh my head….Hey I got it!" Iago shouted and the group turned to him. He patted something next to him and Aladdin grinned.

"Alright! The hourglass!" Alaric's eyes flickered from the hourglass to Aladdin's outstretched hand. Rasoul was the one who noticed it and grabbed the boy before he could get off the ground completely.

"Let go!" Alaric yelled, kicking his feet out, but the guard refused to let go.

"Rasoul, what are doing?" Aladdin yelled. "Let him go!"

"He's trying to get the hourglass. He might disappear with it as soon as I let go." Rasoul snapped and the boy looked up at Aladdin angrily.

"Give it to me!"

"No. I'm sorry Alaric, but you can't have it." Aladdin shook his head and Alaric started trying to fight off Rasoul.

"I have to take it back! She asked me to do it!" Alaric wailed and Genie sighed.

"Sorry, shorty. I really don't want to do this." He held a hand over the boy's forehead and Alaric suddenly went limp. Rasoul had to shift to keep from dropping the boy completely and Jasmine looked at Genie.

"What did you do?"

"Put him to sleep. I don't know how long it'll last."

"Hopefully until we get this straightened out." The Sultan said grimly. Aladdin nodded.

"Carpet. It's time we got back to Agrabah."

* * *

_On to Agrabah! Please read and review! It's much appreciated and I like to know what ya'll think! Let me know what you think will happen next?_

_Oh, yes and I'm going to start working on some more Alaric fics if you are interesting in reading them, check them out on my profile! _


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello all! Sadly the next chapter is the last in this story! But good news for all of you!**

** I am going to start work on the 3rd Aladdin movie! Woo-hoo! Hopefully, it won't be too long from now! I'm curious to know what you guys think will happen in the last movie or what you want to happen! So pm me and let me know or send it in a review! I'm open to anything and will take your offers into consideration. **

**Nasira: Thanks for the review! **

**Jafar: I'm sensing evilness going on here...Jsomething tells me we are in the presence of the dark ones! jk! Anyway, thank you for the review. **

**Bookworm Gal: Thanks, I did too and another moment is in this chapter!**

**dream lighting: he will don't worry!**

**Ps: I hope this chapter doesn't seem too rushed or too short. It's not meant to be that way! **

* * *

**Broken:**

**Chapter 23: Setting What's Right**

The flight back to Agrabah was under a full moon, giving the time to about midnight. Alaric had remained unconscious the entire flight from the pyramid to the dunes just ahead of the city gates. The group had remained just as silent, all of them contemplating their next move. Jafar and Nasira would be waiting no doubt for Alaric's return and if he didn't go in there with it, things could go sour for the boy. On the other hand, if Alaric were to give them the hourglass it would spell their doom. The problem was Aladdin had no idea how to work the hourglass, but his gut told him that he would have to turn it in the throne room the same as it had turned the first time.

That in itself was no easy task. For all they knew Jafar could have the place rigged with magic. Abu and Iago kept the hourglass between them neither one wanting to think of what was going to happen. Genie held Alaric close to him, cradling him gently he flew. He wanted to keep Alaric safe but he didn't know how if the boy wouldn't let him.

The palace was silent and a sense of foreboding came upon the group. No one cracked a joke, including Genie, and they flew to the very top of the palace rooftops. Carpet let them off and Aladdin turned to the group.

"Okay, Rasoul you stay here with Jasmine and Sultan, while I-"

"I'm coming with you." Jasmine interrupted. Aladdin sighed seeing as there was no room for argument. Rasoul frowned.

"My duty is to protect the Sultan, street rat." He murmured. "But I will watch the boy too." Aladdin smiled at him gratefully and Genie looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms.

"By all means, street rat, why don't you all come in?" Jafar's voice echoed around them and before they had time to react, they all disappeared.

They reappeared inside the palace throne room, landing a heap on the ground. This awoke Alaric and he scrambled away from the rest of them. The hourglass clanked to the ground and he crawled towards it as his eyes located it. Aladdin groaned and gently shoved the Sultan off of him as he sat up and he spotted Alaric going for the hourglass with a gasp. The others sat up now looking in Alaric's direction.

"Alaric!" Aladdin called to the boy, but he moved anyway and as soon as his fingers wrapped around the hourglass he was lifted into the air. Dangling off the ground, Alaric gasped in shock and tried to let go of the hourglass.

"Well, it looks as if my dear sister was correct in choosing you." Jafar drawled and everyone looked over to see him materialize from the air and into his throne. His black eyes narrowed in delight at the fallen group and he slowly stood.

"Street rat, I must commend you on your attempt at beating me." He began and Aladdin growled at him. "Though, really it was all futile. The hourglass is mine and so is this new world. And as soon as dawn comes I will be on the throne permanently while the lot of you will be dead." He cackled wickedly and glanced at Alaric setting the boy back to his feet.

"Hand me the hourglass." He commanded and Alaric took a step.

"No!" Aladdin shouted and took off at a run. Jafar whipped his head around and blasted Aladdin backwards.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine cried as he slammed into a wall. She ran over to him while Jafar turned back to Alaric who watched what happened with wide eyes.

"The hourglass, if you please?"

"Don't do it, kid! He's the enemy!" Iago called and then flinched when the cold, black eyes landed on him.

"You traitor!" Jafar snarled at Iago. "Don't you dare speak to me!" He raised his staff at the trembling parrot. "I'll deal with you now!"

"No!" Alaric cried and Jafar paused, turning to him. The other's looked up and Aladdin looked up from Jasmine's arms.

"What did you say to me?" Jafar asked, narrowing his eyes. Alaric shifted.

"Please, don't. He's my…my friend." Jafar cackled at Alaric's words and the boy's cheeks reddened. Iago frowned.

"Do you hear this, Iago? The boy says that you are his friend." Iago shot a glare at the sorcerer for a moment and Alaric shifted again.

"Well, he is….please don't hurt him." Alaric pleaded and Jafar got a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Poor foolish boy. Didn't you know? Aladdin told them all to be your friend so that you would come and give the hourglass to him. They are using you!"

"Don't listen to him, Alaric!" Aladdin shouted and Alaric's expression turned confused. Who should he listen too? "He's a lying snake!" Jafar moved so that he blocked Alaric's view of Aladdin and the boy looked up at him.

"You know what's he's really doing don't you?" Jafar murmured slyly and though it was quiet his voice carried. "Why he has collected such an assortment of 'friends'?" Alaric bit his lip and shook his head. Jafar smiled. "Allow me to explain then. He has collected a genie, a magic carpet, and a talking parrot." Jafar walked around until he stopped behind Alaric. Slowly he leaned towards the boy's ear. "Now he wants you. The little jinx."

"No…" Alaric moaned and tears of fear and hurt springing in his eyes. His lower lip quivered at the thought of being taken back to the Show. Aladdin glared with hatred at Jafar and shook his head at Alaric.

"I wouldn't do that, Rick. Please listen to me."

"That's just want he wants, boy. He wants you to trust him. See how they all obey him?"

"Shut up, Jafar!" Aladdin snarled and the shot a look at Alaric. "Don't give him the hourglass."

"Let me have it." Jafar hissed in his ear. "I'll make sure he never bothers you again."

"Alaric, he's lying, please you have to believe me!" Aladdin called and Alaric looked at Genie, Iago, and Carpet who didn't look like they were scared to be with Aladdin, but maybe that was the illusion.

"I don't trust you." The boy stated and Aladdin shook his head. Jafar smirked and took hold of one side of the hourglass.

"Give it to me. Stop him before he takes away you're freedom like he's done to the others."

"I hate you!" Alaric screamed at Aladdin and Jafar took the hourglass from his hands.

"Then defeat him!" Jafar grinned at Aladdin. "Kill him and end it. Free all those who have fallen for his lies!" Aladdin blinked as Alaric glared at him with hatred.

"I knew you worked for the Show!" The boy accused. "You lied to me! And you lied to them!"

"No, Alaric, I didn't it!" Aladdin pleaded. "I don't want to hurt you! Put down that down." Jafar cackled as Alaric took the sword offered to him in place of the hourglass that had been stolen.

"No! Stop telling me what to do!" Alaric screamed and he took a swing at Aladdin, but the agile older street rat dodged.

"Alaric, stop it!" Aladdin yelped not wanting to harm his brother as he attempted to knock the sword from his hands. Alaric was not about to give up though and started swinging harder.

When Genie saw the commotion going on around the other side of Jafar, he frowned in concern. Aladdin was trying to get Alaric to stop swinging the sword, but the boy refused to be told what to do and Genie could see that he was too angry to really listen to what the older boy was saying. Jafar had his back to them the hourglass held in his hands and Genie frowned at it.

"We have to stop them." Jasmine whispered. "Someone is going to get hurt." Iago heard the whisper and looked around the room. He spotted a pedestal made of marble and Greek make sitting next to the throne. Intuition hit Iago and the parrot grabbed Genie's attention.

"We have to get the hourglass to the pedestal." He murmured and Genie looked surprised. "Don't ask." Iago stated not in the mood for detailing. "The hourglass has to be turned at the same place it was turned the first time." Genie wanted to ask, but refrained from doing so since literally time was of the essence. He instead, turned to face Jasmine.

"Somehow we have to get the hourglass away from him." He whispered and Jasmine sighed.

"But how? And where is Nasira?"

"That's it!" Genie smiled. "Ask him questions Iago and make him answer while I get to the pedestal. Abu, you'll have to get the hourglass." Neither animal looked happy with their tasks, but if helped get rid of one sorcerer that was that.

"Jasmine, you come with me. I won't be able to work it, but you will." She nodded and they stood up silently ready to head for the pedestal.

"Hey, Jafar!" Iago called out, secretly wishing that Genie was the one doing the asking. The sorcerer never moved his head so Iago continued. "Where's that witch of a sister of yours?"

"Silence you fool." Jafar hissed, without turning his head to see where Iago was. At the moment it mattered not. The street rats were still fighting and it was quite entertaining.

"So where is she?"

"If you simply must know. She's busy."

"Doing what?" Iago asked and Jafar snarled.

"Silence your incessant talking!" This time Jafar did turn, fixing Iago with a glare. Abu meanwhile was creeping ever closer to the hourglass and was about in reaching distance of it when Aladdin gave a cry. Alaric had managed to knock him over and Aladdin was now rolling to avoid being sliced by his brother. Iago started questioning him again and Jafar loosened his grip on the hourglass to clutch at his staff instead. Abu moved ever closer….

"You actually think you're gonna win?" Iago taunted loudly and this time dodged a blast from Jafar. Iago noticed that he had both hands on the staff aiming it perfectly to find him and saw a little brown blur of fur run from the sorcerer. Jafar hissed without sensing that the hourglass was gone and zapped at Iago again.

"You traitor!" Iago blew him a raspberry, a bad move on his part for Jafar's anger boiled over. However, before he could smite Iago to ashes Genie gave a whistle.

"Oh, Jafar?" The sorcerer turned to see Jasmine holding the hourglass in her perfect hands. The room seemed to still a moment, expect for the shuffles and grunts coming from the fighting brothers.

"Say goodbye, you snake!" Genie beamed and Jasmine smiled about to tip over the hourglass.

Aladdin felt a kick and sprawled onto his back to find Alaric standing over him. He could see that the boy was no longer recognizing what he was doing and Aladdin felt panic sink in. Alaric might actually kill him, if they didn't get the hourglass. The boy panted, looking exhausted and slightly worn out from the very long day and Aladdin grew worried that Alaric was about to collapse and got up in a crouch.

"You don't have to do this. You're better than that." Aladdin tried, though he knew it was futile. Alaric had long ago stopped listening to his pleads. Instead, Alaric lifted the scimitar high above his head ready to make the final blow when the room started to shake and blur. Alaric paid no attention to it, but Aladdin watched as the time started to blur and change rapidly. Jafar's cries caught his attention and Aladdin turned to see the sorcerer slowly getting blurred away.

"No!" Jafar yelled and with that the sorcerer disappeared again, hopefully for good.

"He's gone!" Genie celebrated and then he turned around. "Uh-oh." The rest of the group turned too and they saw Alaric standing over Aladdin. "Rick?"

Aladdin watched Alaric's face as he slowly blinked and he heard Genie call out Alaric's name softly. The boy suddenly and quickly lowered his arms dropping the sword he was holding. It clattered to the floor with a loud ringing sound and Alaric stared at his hands for good deal. Without a word, he looked up slowly and hesitantly and slammed into Aladdin's chest wrapping his arms around him and Aladdin pressed his face into his brother's hair.

"Easy, Rick. It's okay." Aladdin said softly, rubbing his brother's back as he felt the boy shaking. Aladdin looked over at the rest of the group and they knew as soon as Aladdin met their gazes at their Alaric was really back.

"YOU FOOLS!" Nasira's voice rang out. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" She came into the throne room in a blast of purple clouds and thunder. Her expression was livid and everyone cowered near one another. Alaric detached from Aladdin to scoot closer to Genie who put a protective hand on him. "You've ruined everything!"

"Give up, Nasira. You can't beat us." Aladdin proclaimed and Nasira's eyes landed on him.

"I'll be back soon, street rat. Do not think this is over! I will have my revenge!" With that she too disappeared and for once in what seemed like ages the palace was sorcerer/sorceress free.

"Thank you, Aladdin. If it weren't for you Agrabah would still be under their spell." The Sultan stated and even Rasoul grumbled something. Aladdin smiled and shook his head.

"I can't take all the credit your highness." Aladdin said sincerely. "If my friends hadn't kept me going..."

"Say no more, my boy." The Sultan laughed. "We are finally safe is all that I will say to this matter." Jasmine turned to Aladdin and they kissed, glad to be together once again.

"IT'S TIME TO PARTY!" Genie announced and Alaric laughed as Genie swung him around.

* * *

"Iago?" Alaric called opening the door to his room hours after the celebration. Iago sat on the balcony railing, his back to Alaric as he entered the room. The boy was unsure of why the parrot had left early from the celebration, but he decided to find out now. "Are you okay?" He asked and the bird shuffled a bit.

"Err, yeah." Iago finally said and Alaric frowned. That was not like Iago at all to just barely say anything.

"What's wrong?"

"I….Nothing never mind." He changed his mind at the last minute and Alaric walked out onto the balcony. He came up next to Iago and leaned against the rail, facing down into the garden below. For a moment they didn't speak and Iago looked over to try and read Alaric's expression. The boy's face was blank and unyielding.

"I almost did it." He remarked quietly, the words were heavy and seemed to lift some of the pressure off his shoulders. Iago had to tell someone and better that someone be Alaric. The boy looked at him.

"Almost did what?" He asked and Iago shifted uncomfortably. Here it comes; the words that would either make Alaric hate him or make him disappointed. Iago let out a big breath and Alaric realized that the parrot was for once ashamed or afraid of what he was about to say.

"I almost joined him…" Iago whispered and Alaric didn't say anything. Iago hated the silence it was worse than the actual words and he winced, shielding his head from Alaric's view. Presently, he felt a hand ran smoothly down his back and he lifted his wings a fraction off his head to look at the boy. Alaric was gazing at him thoughtfully and Iago wondered what he was thinking. "I guess you're mad now, huh?"

"What?" Alaric asked in confusion, coming to life again. "No, of course not." He sighed. Now Iago was confused.

"What?"

"Iago, you would have done it only to save your life. There's nothing wrong with that, especially when we weren't around. I don't blame you."

"You don't?"

"No, Iago, you're my friend. I know you'd never do that on purpose." Iago turned to look at the sky, hiding the happiness that shone there. Alaric grinned at Iago's turned head.

"But how do you know?" Iago asked, turning to look at him and Alaric grinned wider.

"Come on, Iago." He boy elbowed him playfully. "Do you really have to ask? I trusted you then and I trust you now." Alaric nudged him them. "Come on, before Abu eats all the cake." Iago nodded and flying up on Alaric's shoulder sighed contentedly. There was nothing better than being with your best friend and Iago wasn't sure what he'd do without him.

* * *

_Please review! It makes my day!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Here is the LAST chap of this story! Soon I'll be putting up the chapter for the third movie! **

**Who's excited?! Okay anyway on with this small last chap!**

**Again I don't own anything but Alaric and the song is 'Home' by Phillip Phillips. **

* * *

Epilogue: Home

_Hold on, to me as we go_

_As we roll down this unfamiliar road_

_And although this wave is stringing us along_

_Just know you're not alone_

'_Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

Genie sighed as Alaric's laughter came from the garden and a smile came to his lips as he lay in a hammock under one of the many trees. It was a great sound to hear. It was one that was not filled with the dread, fear, unhappiness, or even anger. For once, it was a real laugh, and it made it even better that Alaric was himself. Though it had only been a couple of days since the Jafar and Naira episode, the palace was already seemingly back to normal. Though, he mused to himself, it did seem like Alaric was afraid they would all disappear again.

_My shorty,_ Genie thought and sighed. Sometimes he wondered if the boy even knew how much he meant to him. _Probably not…_

"Genie!" Alaric whined from somewhere behind him. "I'm hungry." Genie smiled and sat up to see the blue-eyed boy eyeing him tiredly from on Carpet. There was no place he'd rather be. He was home and it was where he wanted to be.

"Coming, short man."

_Settle down, it'll all be clear_

_Don't pay no mind to the demons_

_They fill you with fear_

_The trouble it might drag you down_

_If you get lost, you can always be found_

_Just know you're not alone_

* * *

Iago, Alaric and Abu attempted a game of cards, but it ended up in a pillow fight. As Iago was being whacked at by a laughing Alaric, he couldn't help but smile. After everything that had happened in the last few weeks he wasn't sure how Alaric even functioned. Every now and then, Iago would see a flicker of something in his eyes that held a strange emotion but he could not place it for it would change every time he saw it. It would range from anger to sadness and then to something that chilled Iago a bit, almost like he was still under Jafar's influence. He never saw _that_ particular emotion often, thankfully, but it usually happened when Aladdin was alone with Rick.

"Got you!" Alaric shouted loudly, bringing Iago from his musings as Alaric tickled Abu. "I got you!" Abu laughed and then pointed at the airborne parrot. Iago rolled his eyes briefly and then Alaric looked at him.

"So, now what?" Iago asked. "Bet you can't get me."

"Can too." Alaric beamed and Iago flew out of reach when the boy stood.

"Prove it!" He hollered and Alaric smirked.

"Get him, Al!" Iago squawked as Aladdin got a hold of him and he glared at Alaric playfully.

"Hey, no cheating!"

"You didn't give rules!" Alaric taunted and Aladdin laughed. Iago rolled his eyes, a hidden smile on his face. No matter what happened it seemed that Alaric would always be there for him and Iago hoped that never ended. This was and would forever be his home.

_Settle down, it'll all be clear_

_Don't pay no mind to the demons_

_They fill you with fear_

_The trouble it might drag you down_

_If you get lost, you can always be found_

* * *

Alaric sat in between Iago and Genie, and Abu sat in his lap. Bowls of popcorn and large sodas lined the floor in front of them, but they paid no mind to them. They thoughts were glued to the television screen in front of them. It was a typical monster movie night at the palace.

"**Don't go in there!" A man called from outside. "He's in there!" The woman ignored him striding up the steps.**

**Creak! The door opened and the woman walked inside, leaving the man alone. Behind him a shadow moved in the night and it started to creep up on him…..**

Abu slurped his drink noisily, sucking louder and louder as the music got more dramatic. Iago stuffed popcorn in crunching just as loud and pausing only once to watch what was happening with wide eyes. Alaric shoveled chocolate in eyes wide and Genie frowned at the screen in concentration.

**The man whirled around and there was nothing! Suddenly the bushes started to move and something jumped out when the man's back was turned. It was illuminated in the moonlight, showing how grotesque it was. The man let out a shriek as it started to attack him…**

"Ahhhhh!"

Aladdin opened the door, letting a golden stream of light go across the floor of Alaric's room and it landed on the four in front of the TV. Alaric was cowering behind Genie and Iago and Abu were holding each other trying to as close to Genie and Alaric as they could. Genie had a popcorn bowl on his head from having it tossed on him in fright and he clutched at Alaric. Aladdin rolled his eyes.

"Another monster marathon?" He asked disapprovingly and Genie lifted the popcorn bowl off his head sheepishly. Alaric opened an eye and looked at Aladdin.

"It was scary!" He insisted and looked at Iago and Abu. "Wasn't it guys?"

"Yeah!" They said at the same time, before realizing they were still hugging. "Blah!" Aladdin sighed.

"You know those movies don't help you sleep."

"But they're fun!"

"Okay, just don't say I didn't warn you." Al told him and shut the door back. For a moment they sat in silence and then….

"Who's ready for part two?" Genie asked and all three answered with a loud 'yes!'

_**Later that night….**_

Aladdin rolled over and felt someone tugging on the blanket. He opened an eye and yelped. Genie, Iago, Abu, and Alaric were staring at him with wide eyes. He groaned and fell back against the pillows.

"Guys what are you doing in here?" He asked, tiredly and shot them a look. All of them grinned sheepishly.

"We….er got scared." Genie offered and Aladdin sighed.

"Fine, but this is the last time." Al stated and rolled onto his side, his back to the uninvited guests. It wasn't long before many snores came from that end of the bed and Aladdin shook his head, taking a pillow and cramming it over his ears. "This is the last time." He muttered to himself. If only Aladdin knew that it wouldn't be the last time….

As he drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but smile despite being annoyed. This was home. Here with his friends and family and he never wanted it to change.

_Just know you're not alone_

'_Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

~THE END~

* * *

_Okay super thank you to all who have followed, liked, reviewed, and read my story! It means a lot! Okay, if you read my pirates story, go vote on my poll! It's on my profile! _

_Okay this is a question for those who read THESE stories! Do you think that Cassim is Alaric's real dad? Please know I have considered both sides of this and I really would like to hear from all of you! So please review and tell me what you think!_

_Until the next time!_

_~PWT~_


End file.
